My Musings
by Kolarthecool
Summary: A collection of challenges, oneshots and plot bunnies. Will be majorly Naruto and Harry Potter stories.
1. Overmind

Overmind

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Naruto or Starcraft.

"Hello." - General Speech.

_'Hello.'_ - Thoughts.

**"Hello."** - Demon/Summon speech, Deep Tones.

_**'Hello.'**_ - Demon/Summon thoughts.

_**"Hello."**_ - Overmind.

* * *

Chapter one: The Swarm Is Born.

It was night time in Konohagakure, late night, a time when only the most vigilant of shinobi were still awake; the most vigilant of shinobi and one five year old boy. Uzumaki Naruto, orphan, pariah of Konoha and vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko, was still wide awake, mostly because he was in so much pain.

Today was October the tenth, the fifth anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat, as well as Naruto's birthday. As with his previous birthdays, the blond had recieved an unwanted present, he'd been kicked out of the orphanage, into the waiting hands of an angry, and drunk, mob of villagers. The beating he'd recieved had been far more brutal and bloody than those of the past, so much so that even hours later he was still in pain and unable to move, his abnormal healing factor failing to completely repair him.

"Why?"

Although it was whispered, weakly passing through bloodied lips, the word echoed through the silence of the night, enhanced by the blood soaked walls of the alleyway.

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_ the blond wondered, his entire body shaking and aching. _'Why do they treat me like this?'_

He'd often posed questions like these to himself, often wondered what he, or his family, had done to deserve such treatment. Never before had he recieved an answer... until today.

**"Would it matter?"** a voice asked, causing his eyes to widen fearfully. The voice was deep, powerful, resounding through the alley and within the very confines of his mind.

"W-what?" Naruto gasped, eyes flickering about in frantic worry. "W-who's there?"

**"Would it matter?"** the voice repeated, both answering and ignoring the blonds question. **"Would it matter if they had a reason? Would it matter it matter if you knew why they treated you as such? Would it change anything?"**

"Y-yes?" the blond replied, unsure of his answer, did he want to know? What if t was something horrible?

**"Would it really? Look at you, a mere child of five cycles, yet they treat you like a monster."** the voice continued, its tone even yet still managing to convey a hint of amused anger. **"Would it matter if your kin were of the vilest nature? Would it matter if you were a being of sheer evil and malevolence in a past life? You are a child, an innocent, do you truly believe that you deserve such treatment for something you have no knowledge of?"**

Naruto could only lay there silently, listening to the voice, listening and agreeing.

_'I dont know what this voice is or what it wants but it's right,"_ the blond realized, wincing in pain once more. _'I never did anything to deserve this, I was nice and polite to them all, I never hurt anyone.'_

**"No, you did not."**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _'It can read my mind!?'_

**"Indeed I can."**

_'Who are you?'_ the blond asked once again.

This time he recieved an actual answer.

**"Who I am does not matter."** the voice replied, waving the question away. **"What matters is my offer."**

"O-offer?" Naruto asked in surprise, what could it possibly have to offer him and why?

**"Indeed."** the voice answered, reverberating powerfully once more. **"I'm here to offer you everything you could possibly want. Power. Riches. Revenge... Family."**

That last word caused the blond's eyes to widen once again, his mind repeating it over and over and over again.

"F-family?"

**"Yes, family."** The voice continued, a hint of sickening glee leaking into its tones. **"A family that will never betray you, never leave you, never abuse you. A family that will always love you, always know your thoughts, always listen to your wishes. A family that never stops growing, never truly dies, the greatest family you could ever have. I can give this to you, grant you this miracle... for a price."**

"What!?" The blond shouted, coughing and hacking as his yell agitated his wounded throat.

"What do you want?" he continued in a lower tone, eyes pleading. "I'll give you anything."

**"What I want,"** the voice replied, chuckling at the burning need in the young boys eyes. **"Is your humanity, surrender everything that makes you truly human and I shall give you your family."**

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered, shocked and surprised. "M-my humanity?"

**"Yes, ****I will strip from you your humanity, I will take _everything _**** from you**_, _and give you much more in return." the voice answered, its tones becoming deeper and deeper.** "You will transcend humanity, evolve beyond your limits and become a creature of power and adaptation, you will stand at the top as an apex predator, a being that feeds on all those that stand below it. This is what I offer you Uzumaki Naruto, will you accept?"**

The blond remained silent, his eyes wide and teary.

"You want to turn me into a monster?" he asked, tones shaky and uncertain.

He would turn into a monster? A demon? Just like the villagers always called him? No way! There was no way he could accept, who would want to become a monster? He would just give the villagers a reason to continue picking on him, a reason to...

**"Enough!"** the voice suddenly shouted, causing the blond to startle in surprise, further agitating his slowly healing wounds.

**"Stop your sniveling boy, I offer you power and family and this is how you reply?"** the voice growled, clearly angry at his thoughts. **"Who cares what the dregs of humanity think about you, you will be better than them, superior to them all. Demon, Monster, Abomination, these are just words created through fear, fear of the unknown, fear of the powerful, fear of the truly great. Do not allow these foolish words to limit you, to hold you down, to stifle you. Do not turn your back on what I offer, embrace it, welcome it."**

**"So I will ask you once again, do you accept Uzumaki Naruto? Do you want power? Family? Revenge?"**

And truly, deep down within, past the fake smiles and cheerful nature, he really did. With no one there to judge him, no one there to insult and ridicule him, Naruto let his true nature show; allowed his true thoughts to pass past his lips.

"Yes." the blond whispered. "Yes, I do."

**"Hahahaha, wonderful, wonderful."** the voice laughed, shaking the entire alleyway with its laughter. **"You have made a wonderful choice Uzumaki Naruto, the right choice, the entertaining choice."**

With that, Naruto screamed, he screamed and he screamed as an unnatural power seemed to fill him. He groaned and gasped as the energy flowed through him, starting from his core and spreading outwards, burning him from the inside out. The pain was unimaginable, he could feel the energy twisting him, changing him; it turning him into something else, something inhuman.

Deep within the depths of his mind, Naruto heard something roar, another force defying this strange energy and fighting against it. The two forces clashed, struggling against one another for a moment before one was forced down, the other continuing on its path; continuing to transform him.

**"Now, Uzumaki Naruto."** the voice continued, its tone reaching an all time low. **"Entertain me!"**

Blood poured from the boys mouth, his eyes blanking as he finally lost consciousness, finally overcome by the pain. Still his body continued to change, continued to break and heal, continued to transform.

**"You are no longer Uzumaki Naruto, Orphan of Konoha. You are no longer Uzumaki Naruto, Hated Pariah of Konoha."** the voice spoke, rumbling joyfully. **"You are now Naruto, Overmind of the Zreg. You are now Naruto, Supreme Consciousness of the Swarm!"**

* * *

AN.

I may or may not continue this story, I'm not sure.

This is going to be a Naruto/Starcraft crossover with Naruto as the Overmind.

After this first chapter, I planned to have Naruto awaken on the edge of the Forest of Death. While he would still look the same, only with Zerg armor over top of his skin, he would awaken with new information in his mind. This would cause him to run deeper into the forest until he found a safe place to create his first Zerg creature, a Hatchery.

I wasn't a hundred percent sure where I would continue from there.


	2. Perfection

**Perfection**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Stop right there demon!"

These and many other shouts followed a small blonde haired boy as he ran through the streets of Konohagakure. This boy was 6 year old Uzumaki Naruto, vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko and Pariah of Konoha.

_'Damn it! How can these fools still think that I'm the damn fox?'_ Naruto cursed to himself as he cut through an alley and ran farther from the main village, making his way towards the training grounds.

Naruto, although quite young, was a very bright child, he had always been well read and quite intelligent; you would be too if you had nothing better to do than read all day. The way his caretakers had seen it, the more out of the way and isolated he was, the safer the other children were.

This had led to Naruto being left for hours on end in the small library the orphanage contained.

It was this intelligence, plus a few books on the shinobi villages and the ninja arts, that had led him to discover Konoha's worst kept secret.

He was a Jinchuriki.

* * *

Eyes widely darting about, Naruto turned to look behind him and paled when he noticed that the mob was steadily getting closer. Pushing his body beyond its limits, the blond put on a burst of speed and headed towards a nearby tree line, there was a large metal fence blocking his path but he easily spotted a small hole he could enter through.

As he ran, Naruto heard the familiar sounds of projectiles whizzing by his head, some passed close to his head and he managed to see what they were; kunai and shuriken.

_'Great, they have some ninja with them this time.'_ The blond grimaced, his beatings were always worse when ninja were involved.

Looking back once more, Naruto scampered ahead and dove through the small gap in the fence, he was back on his feet in a second and running deeper into the forest. Behind him, the mob came to a stop as it reached the fence.

"Heh, the demons gone into the forest of death." One man chuckled. "The things in there will rip him apart."

The others in the mob joined him in laughter as they turned to return to the village, they had a festival to attend after all.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he blundered through the forest, it had been two hours since he had entered the forest and he was positively lost. The sound of something hissing nearby sent shivers up the blonds spine and he labored to move faster, the quicker he was out of here the better.

Naruto continued to walk for what felt like an hour until he came upon a small cavern, tired, hungry and in a daze he stumbled into the dark cavern, hoping for a safe place to sleep.

_'Maybe I can rest here.'_ Naruto thought sleepily. _'It'll be easier to find my way out in the morning.'_

With a yawn, the boy wandered towards the back of the cave in search of a safe place to rest. In his daze, Naruto didn't notice when he stepped on a darkened patch of ground nor did he notice when a loud crack echoed through the cavern and small rocks began to rain down on him. He did notice however, when the ground below him gave way and he was sent tumbling into a hole while the cave fell apart above him.

The cavern had caved in.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him!?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, shouted in anger.

The ANBU squad before him shuddered as pure killing intent leaked off the venerable leader of the village.

A Tiger masked ANBU decided to be the one to answer the mans question.

"It is as we said Hokage-sama, his trail simply ends around a pile of boulders and rocks." Tiger replied hurriedly. "We believe one of the creatures in the forest got him before we could arrive."

The other three members of his squad nodded their agreement.

Sarutobi sighed and collapsed into his seat, with a wave of his hand he dismissed the four man squad.

Inside his head the old man was in deep turmoil, he was feeling years of sadness and regret. Ever since he had announced Naruto as the Kyuubi's vessel, things had gone downhill for the boy, it had taken all of his power and abilities to keep the council from sentencing the child to an early death.

What he truly regretted was being unable to even meet the poor boy and find out what sort of child he had grown up to be, he'd left Naruto in one of the best orphanages the village had to offer and ordered one of his men to keep an eye on the boy while he worked on rebuilding the village. For years he had wanted to visit little Naruto but each time he planned to, something else would get in the way, he was just too busy to visit the young child.

He had planned to visit Naruto today but the preparations for the Kyuubi festival had taken up much of his time, when he had finally been able to go see the child it was only to find out that poor, little Naruto had been living on the streets for the last year.

Sarutobi had flown into a deep rage over that, the orphanage workers and a certain ANBU member had found themselves spending the night deep in the Torture and Interrogation building. After learning this, the Sandaime had cursed himself for his stupidity in trusting the people to look after the boy and had sworn to make it up to little Naruto.

Now the boy was dead.

With saddened eyes, Hiruzen looked up at the portrait of his predecessor/successor and winced when the portrait seemed to glare at him with hate filled eyes.

_'I'm so sorry Minato.'_

* * *

Naruto woke to a throbbing headache, amongst other injuries.

"Ow my head." He moaned, rubbing his temples. "What happened?"

The blond looked around in confusion as he sought an answer to his question, although he was sitting in pitch black darkness, he was still able to see quite clearly.

One bonus to having a demonic fox trapped within you.

From what he could see, he was in some sort of small room, it looked like a lab of some sort if he compared it to those in the books he had read.

_'Is that a light switch?'_ The blond pondered as his eyes landed on a series of switches on the other end of the room. Shakily getting to his feet, Naruto stumbled his way across the room and flicked one of the switches.

There was a slight buzzing sound but nothing else happened. Frowning, he flipped another switch and was rewarded with a beeping sound but nothing else. Growling in frustration, the blond flipped all ten switches before him and smiled when the lights flickered on, accompanied by a series of buzzing, beeping and zapping sounds.

As the lights came on, Naruto looked around and truly got a good look at the room. The room was pretty small in size, being only eleven feet long and eight feet wide, it was a small room and only held three items that stood out; well other than the thick layer of dust that covered everything.

On one side of the room, there was an incredibly old looking computer, this one looked far older than the ones used in the Hokage tower from time to time. Naruto had read all about the relics of the past so even he could appreciate the rare antique before him, a computer was rare to come by in this day and age and they would usually sell for billions of Ryo.

The computer had a series of wires that ran all over the room and connected to the other two items.

The second item he noticed was pair of small, glass containers. One container was filled with a silver metallic sludge while the other held what looked like a large metallic insect of some kind, on the insects forehead was a large number two.

Lastly in the far corner was what looked like..

_'A bed?'_ Naruto thought, stumbling towards the 'bed'.

It was a large vat of some kind with glowing green lights on the inside and cushioned insides, the vat looked like it would normally stand upright but had fallen over sometime over the years. Of course, to Naruto's sore and feverish mind, it looked like nothing more than a good place to lay down and rest.

Climbing into the 'bed', Naruto slipped on the dusty surface and fell over into the vat, he was immediately knocked out when his already overtaxed head hit the hard bottom of the vat. The impact of the small boy falling into the vat caused the entire thing to shake and after a moment, a red light at the top of the vat and the bottom of the computer turned green. A thick metal and glass door slid across the large vat, trapping the young boy inside.

Had he been awake, Naruto would have panicked when the door trapped him within the vat, he would have completely freaked out when the vat began to fill with a thick, green liquid.

Luckily, he was not a wake.

In the other corner of the room, the old computer flicked on and the screen turned white. Even after centuries of inactivity, the expertly made device (coughMicrosoftcough) was still in perfect working condition.

On the white screen of the computer a symbol appeared, it looked like a big red bow tie with the letter R on both ends, the symbol stayed on the screen for several seconds before the entire thing turned pitch black and bright green letters began to appear.

**Organic Matter Detected.**

** Loading Experiment: Project Cell...**

**Error! **

**-Insectoid Organic Matter Not Detected.**

**Error!**

** -Humanoid Organic Matter Detected.**

**Loading Experiment: Project Cell V2...**

**Experiment Loaded.**

**Downloading Consciousness...**

A glowing red needle slid up from the bottom of the vat and pierced the blond through the skull, his body twitched several times before going still.

**Consciousness Downloaded.**

**Beginning Deconstruction Sequence...**

Within the vat, Naruto's body began to glow with a blue light before it seemed to simply fall apart. From his legs up, his body was slowly falling apart into minuscule glowing particles that swirled around in the liquid, when the effect reached his naval a large amount of glowing red particles joined the blue as they swirled around within the vat.

**Deconstruction Complete: Organic Matter Reduced To Pure Energy.**

**Physical Energy Levels Stabilized.**

**Error! **

**-Spiritual Energy Detected.**

**Accessing File: Project X...**

**File Accessed.**

** Continue Procedure: Spiritual Energy Acceptable.**

**Error!**

** -Secondary Power Detected.**

**Secondary Power Identified: Project X-9, Code Name: Kitsune.**

**Project X-9 Accepted.**

**Assimilating...**

**Project X-9: Assimilated.**

**Project Cell V2 Continued.**

** Inserting Nanites...**

A small space opened in the vat and a long plastic tube, seemly moving on its own accord, raced across the room and connected to the container filled with the silver sludge. In just a few seconds, the sludge was drained out of the container and was now swimming within the vat, it seemed to mix with the red and blue energies and began to take form.

Slowly, bit by bit, a small organic being was formed within the vat, it was only half a foot long and seemed to be curled up within itself.

**Nanites Inserted: Organic Matter Reformed.**

**Nanites Secondary Function Activated: Insectoid DNA Inserted.**

**Project Cell V2 Has Reached Larva Stage.**

**Load Program: Insect Cam 1.**

**Error!**

**-Insect Cam Not Detected.**

**Load Program: Insect Cam 2. **

Inside the secondary container, the small insect like machine made a clicking noise as its eyes began to glow and images flickered by, the images moving far too quickly to be more than a colorful blur.

**Insect Cam 2 Status: Deactivated 10 Years Post Initial Project Cell.**

**Insect Cam 2 Has Been Updated.**

** Updating Files...**

**File: Subject Goku Has Been Updated.**

**File: Subject Vegeta**** Has Been ** Updated.

**File: Subject Piccolo**** Has Been ** Updated.

**File: Subject Buu**** Has Been ** Added.

**File: Subject Baby**** Has Been ** Added.

**Loading Files...**

**Error!**

** -Files Corrupted.**

**Loading Default Files...**

**Files Loaded.**

**Error! **

**-Data Space Limited.**

**Utilizing Selective Data Implementation...**

**Data Selected.**

**Subject Goku: Main Subject. **

**-Load: Super Saiyan 4 Goku**

**-Load: Superior Strength and Speed**

**-Load: Super Saiyan 1 Through 4. Kamehameha. Instant Transmission. Golden Great Ape.**

**Subject Vegeta: Secondary Subject.  
**

**-Load: Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta**

**-Load: Ki Blast. Final Galick Gun. Big Bang Attack. Power Ball.**

**Subject Piccolo: Secondary Subject.  
**

**-Load: Guardian Fusion Piccolo.**

**-Load: Enhanced Senses. Asexual Reproduction. Telepathy. Cellular Regeneration.**

**-Load: Special Beam Cannon. Shock Wave. Mystic Attack. Magic Materialization.**

**Subject Frieza: Secondary Subject.  
**

**-Load: Metal Frieza.**

**-Load: Telekinesis. Transformation Capabilities. Survival Capabilities. **

**-Load: Eye Laser. Death Beam. Death Ball. Homing Destructo Disk.**

**Loading Updated Subjects...**

**Subjects Loaded.**

**Warning!**

**-Additional Data will increase Cocoon Stage By 2 Years.**

**Subject Buu: Tertiary Subject.  
**

**-Load: Kid Buu**

**-Load: Elastic Composition. Healing. Absorption. Body Manipulation.**

**Subject Baby: Tertiary Subject.  
**

**-Load: Adult Baby.**

**-Load: Self-Liquification. Possession. Parasite Eggs. Absorption.**

**Inserting DNA...**

Within the vat, the small Larva form of Naruto twitched as several small needles stabbed into his body and filled him with the selected DNA strands. His body took a tanned skin tone before turning dark green, then purple, then pink and finally metallic silver, he remained silver for several minutes before his body settled into a pale green color.

After a few seconds, the Larva was encased in a ball of metal that seemed to leak from its pores.

**DNA Inserted.**

**Nanites Primary Function Activated.**

** Creating Cybernetic Accessories...**

**Created: Class 5 Android Barrier.**

**Created: Planet Class Internal Bomb.**

**Created: Flight Generator.**

**Created: Energy Cloaking Device.**

**Created: Robotic Interface.**

**Loading Robotic Interface VX...**

**Error!**

**-Robotic Interface VX Missing.**

**Loading Robotic Interface V9...**

**-Power Scouter: 50 KM Radius.**

**-Scanner.**

**-Camera.**

**-Night Vision.**

**-Thermal Sight.**

**-Energy Sight.**

**-Zoom Function.**

**Cybernetic Accessories Created.**

** Nanites Deactivating...**

The metallic egg that had surrounded Naruto seemed to crack apart and slowly dissolve within the green liquid that surrounded the boy.

**Loading Program Files: Project Cell Objectives.**

**File Loaded.**

**Primary Objective.**

**-Reach Perfection: Absorb Androids 17 and 18.**

**Error!**

**-Androids 17 and 18 listed as offline.**

**Loading Primary Objective V2...**

**File Loaded.**

**Primary Objective V2.**

**-Reach Perfection: Absorb Android X, Code Name: Juubi.**

**Error!**

** Project X Has Activated Secondary Defenses. **

**Updating Objective...**

**Objective Updated: Collect And Absorb Projects X1 Through To X9.**

**Secondary Objective.**

**-Eliminate Target: Goku**

**Error!**

**-Target Has Already Been Eliminated By Project X.**

**Final Objective.**

**-Subjugate Race: Human.**

**Backup Objective.**

**-Destroy Planet: Earth.**

**Should Final Objective Prove Impossible, Use Backup Objective.**

**Objectives Uploaded.**

**Uploading Consciousness...**

The small metal needle was once again inserted within the boy in the vat, Narutos form trembled as his mind was basically uploaded into a new body.

**Consciousness Uploaded.**

**Vitals: Optimal.**

**Energy Levels: Optimal.**

**DNA Has Been Accepted.**

**Experiment Successful.**

**Project Cell V2 Completed.**

**Entering Cocoon Stage...**

* * *

AN.

And that's as far as I got with this one.

Basically, Naruto was going to be turned into a secondary Cell, he would awaken with his memory, programmed objectives and Kyubi's memories. After two years as a cocoon, he would hatch and dig himself underground like cell did, absorbing nutrients from the ground to get bast his first stage.

A few year's later, he would wake up during the chunin exams and after stalking and killing some Genin he would find himself in the tower, likely from stalking Gaara.

Other stuff would happen but mainly the story would be about Naruto's quest to track down and absorb the rest of the Biju, fighting the Akatsuki and the Shinobi villages along the way. Every three biju would cause him to evolve to another stage, with him reaching Perfect stage after absorbing all nine, gaining their powers and memories. With that completed, he would move on to trying to take over the world, etc, etc.

On a sidenote, I had a whole history of Goku as the Rikudo Sennin teaching people how to use Ki or chakra and fighting against Android X, the Juubi, and loosing but injuring the android enough for it to split into the Biju.

This story was also supposed to be based at least a thousand years after the end of Dragon Ball GT.


	3. Challenge 1

Naruto x Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover Challenge

**Summary**

Having grown tired with his host's weakness, the Kyuubi decides to help the boy by unlocking the bloodline of the Uzumaki clan, the Rinnegan. What the demon didn't count on was the power of the Shinigami's seal interfering with it's efforts, mutating the Rinnegan and creating a whole new Dojutsu, the Rokudo-Rinne.

* * *

**Details/Info**

On his dying bed the sage gifts his **three **children with different powers. The first son is gifted with the Juubi's eyes, creating the Sharingan and the first Uchiha. The second son is gifted with the Sage's body and chakra, creating the first Senju. The last child, a daughter, is gifted with the Sage's eyes, creating the Rinnegan and the first Uzumaki.

Rokudo-Rinne's powers: Based on Mukuro Rokudo's eyes.

-First path (Hell Realm or Jigokudo): Allows Naruto to easily learn, use and master any Genjutsu. This path will also allow him to create real illusions capable of affecting the real world, as well as create illusions inside the minds of others.

-Second Path (Realm of Hungry Ghosts or Gakido): Allows Naruto to use the skills of others, it shouldn't be permanent and should be limited to some degree, such as needing the person to be a certain distance away from Naruto.

-Third Path (Realm of Beasts or Chikushodo): Allows Naruto to summon and control any creature he can imagine.

-Fourth Path (Realm of Demons or Ashurado): Increases Naruto's combat capabilities, increasing his reflexes while making him stronger and faster.

-Fifth Path (Realm of Humans or Ningendo): Increases Naruto's Battle Aura and chakra by unlocking the eight gates one after another. While dangerous, this path allows him to use this technique without the many disadvantages.

-Sixth Path (Realm of Heavens or Tendo): Allows Naruto to posses and control others. (This can probably be used on multiple people allowing him to have Paths like Pein)

* * *

**Demands**

-Must be Genjutsu Naruto, he should be completely unable to use Ninjutsu. Due to the way his bloodline is gained or by having the eye require tons of chakra, Naruto should be unable to use Ninjutsu, causing him to focus on Gen, Tai and Ken -jutsu. This will limit his power instead of making hm too godly.

-If you decide to give Naruto a weapon, it should be like Mukuro's trident.

-If you decide to do a pairing then it should be with someone in Naruto's age group, not someone old enough to be his mother or grandmother.

* * *

AN: Please PM me if you accept this challenge or need more details.


	4. Geass

**Geass.**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto or Code Geass.

* * *

He couldn't believe it, after everything he had gone through, after everything he had suffered, this was how it ended? With him lying in a pool of his own blood, close to a dozen kunai and senbon piercing his vital organs and limbs?

He'd thought that making an entrance like that would be cool, that he could impress everyone and show Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan how cool he really was.

He hadn't expect Zabuza and the Hunter-nin to both get spooked and throw their weapons at him; well they had and now he lay dying, on some god forsaken bridge in the middle of some crappy country.

What a pathetic way for the so called _future Hokage_ to die.

Oh how stupid he felt, if only he hadn't made such a dumb entrance, if only he had used his head, he wouldn't be on deaths door with his life flashing before his eyes like some kind of show.

And what a crappy show it was.

The more of his life he saw, the angrier he became as long buried memories resurfaced.

He saw just how unfairly he was truly treated in his own home. He saw the way people would look at him with either hate or sheer coldness, the way shopkeepers would throw him out of their stores, claiming that he was unworthy of their products. He remembered the academy instructors and how they hindered him at every turn but most of all, he remembered the beatings.

Beatings so terrible he had been hospitalized on numerous occasions, beatings so painful that his mind had locked them away until now, now that he lay dying. He saw them all and his anger rose, how dare they? How could they? These were the people he wanted to protect? These were the people he wanted to prove himself to? Why should he prove anything to them? They who had beaten and abused an innocent child and dared to call him a demon? If he was a demon then what were they? They were the true demons, not him and not the Kyuubi.

As his anger rose, his memories turned to a new subject, his so called friends. Only now did he truly see them for the people they were, those he had considered his friends were really just like the rest of the villagers.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, the man he had considered a grandfather.

How could he have fallen for the mans lies so easily, how could he have forgiven the villagers for each beating simply because the old man had asked? The Sandaime was no friend of his, what had he ever done to help him?

The old man had forced him to live in an abusive orphanage for years, no matter how much he had complained about his treatment, then when he had finally been kicked out of the place, Sarutobi had given him an apartment in the slums, one that was barely livable.

Sarutobi could have done more to help him but he hadn't, why? Because he didn't care.

Honestly was it really believable that the most powerful man in the village couldn't even stop a child from being abused and beaten just once? He had been attacked every single October tenth, the Kyuubi festival and his birthday, yet Sarutobi acted surprised every year; like it was unexpected.

* * *

The Ichiraku's, the family that owned his favorite ramen stand.

Oh how they had really fooled him with their smiles and kindness but at the cusp of death he could clearly see their treachery.

How had he missed the dark looks they shot at him when he was occupied with his meal? The victorious gleam in their eyes every time he ordered a new bowl of ramen, the smirks on their faces as they pulled a vial of something from their pockets and poured it into his food and finally the frowns every time he managed to stumble away from the stall, satisfied but sickly.

Who knows what the many vials could have contained, who knows what insidious poisons they had been feeding him all these years. If it wasn't for the demon sealed within him, he could have been dead long ago, dead from ingesting a poisoned meal he had paid for.

* * *

Iruka-sensei, his mentor, his teacher, his adopted brother.

Iruka, how could he ever believe Iruka of all people cared for him? The man who had been his instructor for years, who had punished him for no reason whatsoever, the man who had continuously sabotaged his education. How had he not been suspicious when Iruka began acting nice to him for the last couple months of the school year? How had he been so fooled just because the man had taken him out for ramen?

Iruka hated him, he had hated him for years, why the simple change of heart? Why should it matter? It didn't matter if Iruka had changed, what mattered was the years of hate and sabotage the man had taken part in, sabotage that led to his death on this bridge.

* * *

His team, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke...

Yeah, let's just not go there.

The fact that he had ever considered them his friends simply blew his mind.

* * *

As his mind raced, his anger rose and Naruto made a decision, one that would shape his very existence.

_'I want revenge.'_

He would show Konoha just who they had treated like shit, he would not die, he refused to die. He would endure like he always had, he would survive long enough for his injuries to be tended to, then he would do whatever was necessary to achieve his vengeance or his name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto.

All of a sudden time seemed to freeze around him and Naruto gasped as the world around him faded into a blur, what was going on?

**"Do you want to live?" **A deep voice rumbled within his mind.

_'Who's there? Who is this?'_ Naruto shouted with worry. Even as he asked the question, he already knew the answer. He knew who the voice belonged to, after all what other being had the means to contact him like this?

**"You already know who I am, but if you require a name then you may call me K.K"** the voice replied in an amused tone.

"K.K? Kyuubi no Kitsune..." The blond murmured in a low tone, what did the fox want? Couldn't it see he was dying?

**"You're not dying boy, at least not yet." ** The fox spoke, interrupting his thoughts. **"I can save you."**

"Oh." Naruto said dumbly.

He was going to live? Well that was pretty good right? Although, now he felt kind of silly for being all melodramatic earlier... wait, the fox said it could save him, not that it would.

_'And what do you want in return?'_ The blond asked. _'What will it cost for you to save me?'_

**"Kukukuku." **The fox laughed. **"Very good boy, at least you've learned one of the fundamental truths in this world, nothing is free, everything has a price."**

_'Yeah, yeah.'_ The teen huffed. _'Answer me already fox, what do you want?'_

Naruto could practically feel the demons grin as it replied.

**"I propose a deal, a contract of sorts." **The demon replied with a chuckle. **"I'll not only save your life but I will grant you the power to make your goal a reality, the power to achieve your revenge, and in exchange you have to do a little favor for me."**

_'I'm not freeing you.'_ Naruto replied immediately.

Sure, right now he was more than willing to sell his soul to the devil but there was no way he would allow his revenge to blind him. Even if freeing the demon would bring about his revenge on Konoha, he knew that the Kyuubi would simply move on after the village was destroyed and terrorize innocents.

There was no way he was going to be responsible for the deaths of innocents.

**"I don't want you to free me brat,"** the demon scoffed. **"If I wanted my freedom, I could simply let you die and tear my spirit from your lifeless husk."**

"Oh." Naruto muttered again. "Then what do you want?"

Another chuckle.

**"Not now, I'll tell you some day." **The fox replied. **"For now, let's make the deal, do you accept the terms of my contract?"**

Naruto lay in thought for several minutes as he contemplated the demons deal, rushing in without thinking had landed him in this spot, he would carefully consider his options before making a choice. Thankfully, the Kyuubi, or K.K, kept quiet while he thought.

On one hand, he would not only get to live through this ordeal but he would also gain the power to achieve his revenge. On the other hand, he would owe the Kyuubi, a demon feared in all the nations for its cruelty and power, a favor.

Was he really willing to do anything for his revenge? Could he really do whatever it was the demon required just so he could have his revenge on those who had abused him?

The answer was simple.

_'Alright K.K, as long as the favor doesn't involve me freeing you from the seal then I accept the contract.'_ Naruto replied with conviction.

**"Very well, the contract is made."** K.K boomed cheerfully.** "Now then, Uzumaki Naruto, what is your hearts desire?"**

Even as he thought _'I want revenge.'_ Naruto could hear a part of himself whisper _'I want them all to suffer.'_

The two thoughts seemed to echo within his mind over and over until they blocked each other out. A moment later, Naruto swore he heard something that sounded distinctly like a click, before the world vanished in a haze of red.

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke was that his entire body was sore, especially his eyes. He blinked and was glad to note that he still retained his vision, no matter how painful his eyes felt.

Looking down his frame, he was glad to see that all his wounds had healed and the weapons that had caused them lay scattered around him, as if they had been forcefully expelled. The wounds themselves had all healed flawlessly, no scars left behind and the only evidence being the rips and tears in his clothing.

With a triumphant grin, Naruto sat up and shakily got to his feet, his vision blurred and he was overcome by a mild bout of dizziness. Even though his wounds had healed, he had still lost quite a lot of blood.

As he stood, Naruto couldn't help but notice the power that filled him, he felt more powerful than before and as information entered his mind, he knew that he was indeed more powerful. He had been granted a wondrous ability, _Geass_ his mind supplied, an ability that would truly allow him to enact his revenge.

Naruto grinned widely as his right eye glowed crimson, he couldn't wait to test it out.

* * *

The sound of metal clashing drew the blonds attention and his head snapped up to take in his surroundings. He was still on the incomplete bridge and from what he could see, the battle was nearly over.

On one side, he could see the bridge builder Tazuna cowering behind his worthless teammate, Sakura.

_'What I ever saw in that useless bimbo, I'll never know.'_ The blond thought with a sneer.

While watching his entire life flash past his eyes, one of the first things Naruto had done was shed his 'love' for Sakura Haruno. The girl was nothing more than an abusive, useless fangirl who had nothing else on her mind but her precious Sasuke-kun, the fact he had never realized this before utterly baffled him.

Over to his other side he could see his other teammate, Sasuke, trapped within a cage of... mirrors? Either way, the Uchiha looked like he was on his last leg and it was taking all he had to continue dodging the Hunter-nin's senbon.

_'Oh look, the mighty Uchiha needs saving.'_ Naruto scoffed mentally. _'I should just let the teme suffer, let's see how his giant ego saves his emo ass.'_

Naruto chuckled to himself but froze a moment later at the dark path his thoughts had taken, something was different. He had never before harbored such dark thoughts, of couse he had contemplated revenge many times but mostly his plans only went as far as a malichious prank or trick, now however he was contemplating murder or at least standing by and watching his team get murdered.

Something had definitely changed.

_'Now that I think about it, my thoughts seem clearer as well.'_ Naruto realized.

Even as he thought this, he found himself already cycling through a list of possible reasons his mind would be altered, never before had he thought so fast and clearly. What was going on?

**"Consider it a gift mortal, the power of Geass requires a level head and clear thinking, traits that you sorely lack."** A voice whispered within his mind, causing the blond to jump in surprise. **"Until now." **

_'K.K?'_ Naruto asked with a furrowed brow.

He received nothing but silence in reply.

Shaking his head and shuffling his worries off to the side, Naruto refocused on the figures on the bridge.

Off in the distance, he could vaguely see two figures clashing against one another and while the mist made it near impossible to make out any features, he was sure that the one swinging what looked like a giant blade was Zabuza.

_'Hmm, everyone seems busy, what do I do? I could let the teme die,'_ A small smile graced his lips before it turned into a frown. _'But the bloody village and council will probably blame me for his death and there's no way I'm strong enough to take on an entire village of trained killers, not yet at least.'_

With a sigh, Naruto turned towards the ice/mirror prison thingy and rush to his _comrades'_ help, at least the hunter-nin would be a good test for his new power, his Geass.

* * *

AN.

This one I really like but I found myself unable to continue it after some time.

This was going to be a smart/bloodline Naruto who want's to destroy Konoha. His powers were gong to be based on a mix of the Ghost Riders Penance stare and the Dojutsu from the Basilisk manga.

Penance stare: By looking into another's eyes, Naruto can force his victim to endure all the pain and suffering they have inflicted throughout their lifetime, both physical and mental. The ability can render the victim catatonic or can kill them depending on how much pain and suffering they have caused. Stats: 250m range, requires direct eye contact, located in his left eye.

Dojutsu: Naruto can redirect the homicidal intent of anyone within a certain range, causing them to maim or kill themselves depending on how potent their intent is. Stats: 10m radius, is expelled like a dome with Naruto at the center, takes a few seconds to reach its max range, located in his right eye.


	5. Ancients Reborn

**Ancients Reborn.**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate.

* * *

**Universe: 1082.**

** Planet: Earth. **

**Date: October 31, 1981. **

**Location: Godrics Hallow.**

I can hear him below, the man that has come to murder my husband and I, yet I am not afraid; we've been expecting this day for many months now, we're prepared.

A cry from behind draws my attention, the sounds of the battle below waking the little boy in the crib behind me. I turn to him, sadness and regret filling me as I stare into emerald eyes much like my own.

I had hoped to always be here for him, to be a part of his life but that will never happen, all thanks to that cursed prophecy. I can only hope that his life is a good one, full of love and happiness and I will do everything in my power to make sure that comes to be.

I can't entrust him to Dumbledore, the manipulative, old coot may mean well but I know he will put the needs of the many above the needs of my son. As for Sirius, well, he can barely take care of himself let alone an infant child, the same goes for Remus and dear Severus.

If I want my son to live a relatively safe and fulfilling life, I'll have to take matters into my own hands.

"Shh Harry, don't cry, everything will be alright." I coo, stroking his ebony locks with love and affection. "Mommy's here, no one's going to hurt you."

He giggles, his little hands reaching up and holding onto my own. Sadly, this touching moment is broken, the floors below falling silent and the stairs creaking as he ascends, slowly and meticulously making his way towards the room.

My husband is dead but I know he is not gone, he waits nearby, waiting for me and for our plan to reach fruition.

The door creaks open and I see him, a malicious grin splitting his face as his crimson eyes burn with hatred, power and a little amusement, the sick freak is enjoying this, tearing our loving family apart.

"Lord Voldemort." I whisper, my heart fluttering as the mans', no, he's no longer a man, _as the creatures_ very presence inspires some semblance of fear within me, despite my efforts to remain brave.

"Lily Potter." He hisses, his eyes locked with mine as he enters the room. I refuse to look away, to show any sign of weakness, this seems to only amuse him further "Step aside silly girl, I am not here for you. You are a talented witch, despite your pitiful blood status, you need not die tonight."

I don't even consider the offer, knowing that my son will die should I accept.

"Never." I reply boldly, standing defiantly before the crib and blocking my son from this creatures' foul sight.

His eyes narrow but his grin remains, he never expected me to accept.

"Very well mudblood, I offered you mercy and you have refused it." He sneers, raising his wand and pointing it at my chest. "Avada Kedavra."

As my world is filled with green light and the whoosh of my approaching death, I can't help but smile, I've won.

* * *

-General POV-

As the body of Lily Potter hits the floor, the area surrounding her corpse and the crib begins to glow, ancient and powerful magic activating as a willing sacrifice is offered. Lord Voldemort can only stare in shock as white light, raw magic in it's natural form, fills the room, surrounding and encasing him in its power; preventing his escape.

The souls of Lily and James Potter smile happily as they appear within the room, their forms faint and transparent.

This ritual, a final resort of two desperate parents, combines the most forbidden aspects of blood and soul magic. James and Lily Potter are sacrificing their bodies, minds and very souls in order to achieve their goal, this is magic so ancient and demanding that even Voldemort would hesitate to attempt it but the desperation of the loving couple knows no bounds.

The soul of James Potter is the first to go, dissolving into raw magic and fueling the ritual as it seeks to grant his deepest desire.

_'Destroy Tom Marvolo Riddle. Destroy the Dark Lord. Destroy Voldemort!'_ James Potter calls out mentally, pouring his final desire into the ritual as his soul is swept away by the raw magic in the air.

The magic complies, lashing out at the fractured soul of the one known as Lord Voldemort and dragging it into the abyss. The soul of the Dark Lord wails in agony as it's torn from its body, the mortal shell dissolving into dust as raw magic pours through it. With a final cry, Voldemort is no more, his tainted soul torn apart and absorbed by the infernal energies of the abyss.

With a smile on his incorporeal face, James Potter ceases to be.

The soul of Lily Potter is the next to go, dissolving much like her husband before her as her final desire resounds throughout the magic in the room.

_'Send Harry away. Send Harry somewhere safe. Send Harry somewhere Dumbledore, the Death Eaters and those that wish him harm can never find him.'_ She calls, willing to sacrifice her very being in order to give her son a life far from the wizarding community and its many dangers.

She knows what she is condemning him to, what her desire will mean for little Harry. He will grow up amongst strangers, knowing nothing of his mother, father or his proud heritage.

Yet, it is for the best.

Lily Potter was born a muggleborn, a very intelligent muggleborn, she knows what it will mean if her son is found here, the location of Voldemort's defeat. His life will be full of manipulations, from both the light and the dark, each trying to draw him and his influence to their cause and failing that, destroy him.

He will also suffer the dangers and humiliation of the backwards, sheep-like wizarding community, treated as a hero and savior until some one high in power deems him a threat and the rest of the community, like the sheep they are, turn on him.

Lastly, is the scorn and prejudice he will face at the hands of the so called purebloods. Being ridiculed and insulted simply because of his blood status, never mind any achievements he may accomplish.

No, it is truly for the best that he is raised elsewhere, in a loving and caring home with none of the dangers or expectations of the wizarding community.

Once again the magic complies, the power of a full, magical soul allowing it to create never before seen miracles. With a flash of blinding white light, Harry James Potter is gone, tumbling through time and space to reach a place where none that once knew him will ever find him.

The light fades, the magic receding as it has finished its function, leaving an empty home in its wake with only three empty piles of clothing and a blackened patch of runic sigils as clues of what transpired this night.

Many would cheer the name of James and Lily Potter, slayers of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Many more would spend their lifetimes in search of the missing Potter heir, hoping to find him alive and well and continue the line of such a noble and great family.

They would not succeed, Harry Potter would remain forever lost to the world of magic.

* * *

**Universe: 983. **

**Planet: Transis. **

**Date: 60 998 019 BC. **

**Location: Great Races Alliance Hall.**

Planet Transis, named by the four great beings that lay claim to it, is one completely covered in water, an ocean world with only one notable piece of land. Upon this island is a great building, a grand hall made of stone and rare metals.

It is within this hall that four beings of varying appearances and races are gathered, each standing in their own corner of the room as they examine a glowing pedestal centered in the room.

The first being, known to all as Odin, High Councillor of the Asgard, stands at roughly six feet tall, counting his enlarged cranium. His body is completely hairless, with light grey skin, long, skinny limbs and completely black eyes.

The second being is a woman, Aria, Queen of the Nox. Aria, like most Nox, is short in stature with faint, gray skin, sparkling blue eyes and white, grass-like hair.

The third being is also a woman, Sheriia, High Councillor of the Furling. Sheriia stands at over seven feet in height, with an appearance between that of a human female and a feline creature. Her entire form is covered by a layer of thick blue fur, complete with a feline snout, sharp teeth, long clawed fingers and yellow slit eyes.

The last of the four, Harkron of the Alterra, is the most human in appearance. He stands at close to six feet in height, with an average appearance of a forty year old man with a mop of brown hair and kind blue eyes.

These four, leaders of their separate people, have gathered together to discuss the matters that concern their various races; an event that occurs only once every five hundred days.

The room they stand within is a specially built location meant to serve as both a meeting place for the four and an archive of their great alliance, the location is heavily protected with various levels of shielding applied to protect the four that meet upon this holy ground.

Which is why it is quite surprising when, with a blinding flash of white light, an infant boy appears amongst them.

The four are truly shocked, although it's hardly noticeable with the Asgard. They can only stand by and examine the child with startled expressions, the child in question sleeps on, unaware of the startled beings surrounding him.

Odin is the first to react, a wave of his hand causing the central pedestal to glow and a series of balls and clouds to appear above the group. The images, representing a language all four beings can understand, presents a message that the other three decipher with relative ease.

(Who has brought this child here?) The Asgard asks curiously, black eyes scanning his three allies. (Only we of the Alliance Council are permitted within these rooms.)

All three share a look, before shaking their heads in the negative, denying involvement with this event.

Sheriia speaks next, a wave of her hand causing the shapes above to change.

(If none of us had a hand in this then who has brought the child here? It should be impossible to transport anything through the many shields around this location without using one of our personal transporters.)

Harkron frowns curiously, his head cocked to the side in thought. A moment later, his eyes widen and he turns to the other three, each watching him curiously.

(My sensors have finished scanning the boy, there is no sign of beaming technology used by any of our races.) He begins, receiving a nod from the other three. (There are however, quantum particles surrounding his form, this child has either been sent through time or through dimensions.)

That causes all their eyes to widen in shock, even the normally stoic Asgard. Still, Harkron is not finished, continually receiving information from his extremely advanced sensors.

(He also appears to be emitting an EM field of some kind, one that is interfering with my sensors.) The Alteran continues, frowning at the small form before him. (It is nothing dangerous and a simple recalibration of the sensors removes the issue, but it is still noteworthy.)

Aria of the Nox is the first to regain her bearings after the shocking news delivered by the Alteran.

(A child, thrown through time and space, that is truly saddening.) The Nox woman displays with a sigh. (His parents must be missing him dearly, unless of course he was sent with a purpose in mind.)

(Indeed.) Odin cuts in, wide eyes narrowing at the small form in wrapped in strangely colored blankets. (Perhaps his time or dimension was no longer safe, or perhaps it was simply an accident.)

(How he appeared before us and why does not matter, it can be dealt with at a later point.) Sheriia points out. (What does matter is what shall be done with him now, we can't just leave him to fend for himself, one of us must take him in.)

Odin is the first to respond. (The Asgard can not take him, he is not one of us, he will not belong.)

Aria speaks next, glancing down at the child sadly. (The Nox cannot take him, our world already suffers from overpopulation. Until the problem is resolved, we are unable to take in even just one child.)

Sheriia nods and waves her hand, choosing to speak next. (My issue is the same as Odin's, the child will not fit in amongst our kind. While we would treat him well, he will still ask questions and resentment may fester when the obvious differences are made apparent.)

Harkron frowns, looking the child over while he thought. As if sensing his gaze, the child wakes and opens his eyes, revealing a pair of the most entrancing, emerald gems the man has ever seen. The child blinks and they stare at one another for a moment before the boy giggles, causing the older man to smile as he turns back to his comrades.

(Very well, the Alterra will take him, he will fit in well amongst us and his life will be a happy one.)

The other three nod in agreement, the child gazing at each in curiosity.

* * *

**Planet: Ansep. **

**Date: 60 998 019 BC. **

**Location: Alteran Council Chambers**

On the planet Ansep, one of many worlds populated by the people of Alterra, the Alteran council meets.

The Council, made up of six individuals, is seated within the council chambers on the planet. Only three of the members are actually there in person, Ambassador Harkron, Head Scientist Rayner and Archive Reeseni. The other three, Military Commander Annel, Chief Medical Officer Karon and Supreme Councillor Hardesh are only there through use of Holographic technology.

These men and women, leaders of the greatest race to ever travel the galaxies, are here for one purpose, to decide the fate of a child.

"What is he? Where is he from?" Commander Annel asks, the female military commander gazing at the child before them with suspicion.

"I do not know, he appeared within the alliance chambers surrounded in quantum particles, we believe he was either sent through time or through dimensions." Harkron replies, smiling at the young boy that has caused such a disturbance among the four great races. "He appears to be like the primitive human races we've already encountered but his mental capabilities are further evolved and there is some kind of energy field surrounding him."

"Interesting, have you determined the purpose of this energy field?" Supreme Councillor Hardesh asks curiously, the older Alteran completely absorbed by the strange events surrounding this child.

"Not yet." Harkron answers, going over the preliminary scans provided by the sensors on his vessel. "It isn't harmful to the us or boy but it does seem to interfere with basic technology to a degree. However, other than our sensor arrays which needed some minor recalibration, our level of technology seems immune to the effects of the field."

"Very interesting, what were your findings Medical Officer Karon?" Hardesh asks, turning to the man in question.

Karon clears his throat and examines the holographic screen before him.

"I am in agreement with Commander Harkron on the effects of the field, however, during the medical examinations, I noticed something further." Karon explains, pausing as his comment draws the attention of the entire council.

"Well? What is it? Spit it out man." Annel snaps angrily.

"Patience Commander." Reeseni says with a frown. "I'm sure he was getting to it, isn't that right Karon?"

The younger male offers her a thankful smile and nods, turning his attention back to the hologram.

"During the examination, we noticed that the field seemed to produce randomized exotic particles based on the boys mood." Karon explains, much to the shock of those listening. "It is my belief that given the advanced capabilities of an Alteran, the boy might be able to control these particles to various effects."

"You suggest we make him an Alteran with the resequencer?" Scientist Rayner asks, eyes narrowed angrily. "We agreed not to use that machine on any of the less advanced races, we would be breaking our own laws."

"That is true Head Scientist, however we have no choice in the matter." Hardesh cuts in before an argument can form. "Given the nature of this energy field, we can't just place the child with one of the human races, who knows what would happen should he lose control of his emotions. Making him an Alteran is the only way we can make sure he is safe, for both his sake and those around him."

Rayner sighs as the rest of the council nods in agreement, after a moment he smiles. "Very well, besides, I'm quite interested in this energy field and it might just prove my theories on ascension, especially if the boy gains active control over the exotic particles."

The rest of the council frowned at the word Ascension but no one makes a comment, preferring not to get the Scientist started on one of his many rants. Some people, unlike Rayner, were quite satisfied with their telepathic and telekinetic abilities gained from their high mental capabilities. Some however, much like Rayner, believed there was a high level to be reached and spent their entire lives trying to do so.

"Still... who will care for him?" Harkron asks, knowing the amount of work required to care for an Alteran child with telekinetic abilities, which would be made worse by the exotic particles this particular child will probably be able to control. Far too much work for him to even consider it, no matter how much he may like the boy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine I'll do it," Reeseni cuts in after a few seconds of silence. "The little darling looks adorable anyways."

"Very well Reeseni, he is yours." Hardesh comments with relief, happy to have dodged that bullet.

"Does the boy have a name?" He adds after a moment, turning to Harkron.

"Harry James Potter, it's stitched onto that blanket of his." Harkron explains.

"Three names? Strange tradition." Hardesh replies with a raised brow, as most Alteran only require a single name, two if that name was shared by another.

"I agree, one should be enough for him." Rayner comments, turning to the boy now in Reeseni's arms. "How about... Merlin?"

Reeseni snorts, turning away from the scientist and looking at the boy cradled in her arms.

"God no, that sounds ridiculous." She giggles, knowing full well that Rayner intended to name his own child by that name.

"Janus?" Karon supplies.

Reeseni shakes her head, not quite liking the name.

"Harrison or Hadrian?" Annel asks, getting drawn into the naming game. "They're both close to his original name."

Reeseni smiles at the suggestions, considering them.

"Why not just leave it at Harry?" Harkron asks, receiving a nod from Hardesh in agreement.

"Because it's too close to Hairy, no child of mine is going to be named Hairy." The new mother retorts. "I've got it, I'll name him Harrion."

"Harrion?" Harkron asks, rubbing his chin in thought. "It does have a nice ring to it."

"Indeed." Hardesh agrees, smiling at the little boy. "Harrion is a wonderful name."

* * *

-Ten years later, Harrion's POV.-

"Harrion! It's time for your lessons."

My head perks at my mothers call, excitement flooding my body as I run towards the house. Normally, lessons would be a great cause of concern for me, however, today I can't wait to begin; today's lessons are on my favorite subject of all, plasma weapons, I can hardly wait.

My excitement to get to the house must have been quite great because the next thing I know, I'm appearing within the house with a loud crack, my control over my powers slipping once more.

"Oh my!" Mother gasps, spinning towards me with her hand on her chest. "You've done it again Harrion."

"Sorry mother." I apologize in a low tone, wishing I had better control over my strange abilities.

"No matter, I'm sure Scientist Rayner will be pleased to hear that these incidents are happening more frequently." She tuts, guiding me into the house by a shoulder. "That man sometimes, always going on about the next stage of evolution and ascension, as if your wonderful abilities have anything to do with his fantasies."

I smile as mother goes into the familiar rant concerning Scientist Rayner and his ludicrous theories. Despite that, I find my time with Rayner to be quite fun, he's also managed to help me gain some semblance of control over my powers.

"Here you go Harrion, enjoy your lessons now." Mother says, opening the door to the study room.

"I will mom." I reply, hopping into the control chair and feeling it interface with my mind, mother smiles and closes the door, off to do whatever it is she does while I'm busy.

* * *

-Six years later.-

"Try it once more Harrion, this should be working." Rayner comments calmly, urging me on.

"I know that Rayner, but some thing is wrong." I reply with a huff. dropping my hands to the side. "It seems to be more difficult than it should be and we both know that I mastered this years ago."

"Yes I know but like I said, there was a change last night, the scans show a spike in neural activity and.."

"And my EM field has grown, meaning it's more potent and stronger than I can control." I interrupt with a bored tone. "I already know this Rayner, that doesn't make it any less difficult."

He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, try something simpler, like that light one."

I frown and nod.

"Alright, I don't see what difference it will make but it's better than trying the cutting one over and over again."

With that I raise my hands and cup them in front of my chest, my eyes narrowed in concentration. Seconds pass before something happens, a small ball of white light appears between my cupped hands.

"There we go!" Rayner cheers, turning to the scanners. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What do you mean u-"

I'm cut off as the ball explodes, blinding white light illuminating the entire room and stinging my eyes.

"Ouch! That hurt." I curse, rubbing my eyes in irritation.

"I agree." Rayner says but I can't see him, my entire vision if filled with little black motes.

"What happened?" I ask, gritting my teeth as my eyes continue to sting.

"You used too much power." Rayner replies, his voice coming from my other side as he stumbles around in search of something.

"What? I used the same amount as usual." I reply in a confused tone, my mind racing as I try to find out what went wrong.. oh! "But the field is more potent now, I should have used less power."

"Yes, you should have." The older man groans, collapsing in his seat once more.

"He he, my bad."

"Yes, it is."

* * *

-Ten years later.-

"Are you sure about this Rayner? This seems like a horrible idea."

"Of course I'm sure Harrion, they're just a group of like-minded individuals that believe as I do, ascension is possible and we're close, very close. They just want to take some readings of your abilities, hopefully one of them will see something I've missed."

I sigh and glance to the side, where a group of Alteran stand on their own, waiting for us to join them.

"Fine, but I refuse to be examined like some kind of lab rat." I grumble, walking over. "What did you say they call themselves again?"

Rayner looks deep in thought for a split second before the answer comes to him.

"The Ori."

* * *

-Four years later.-

"We've done it!" Rayner shouts, his eyes wide with excitement. "I knew it was possible, I knew it!"

Before us floats a being of white light, the first ever ascended.

I breath deeply, trying to catch my breath, it took a lot out of me to help this guy ascend, far too much.

"Do you see what this means Harrion? I was correct all along, ascension is possible." Rayner beams giddily as the newly ascended performs feats usually beyond most Alterans, myself being the exception. "I can't wait until we show this to the rest of the Council and the Ori, they're going to be so excited."

Somehow, I highly doubt that, Rayner may be too caught up in his work to notice but I'm not. The Ori are far too arrogant to agree with the rules of the council, whatever the council decides to do about this new found ability, the Ori will surely disagree.

Still, I just can't bear to point this out to Rayner, this is his life's work we're talking about.

I can only hope that every thing goes well.

* * *

-Five years later-

**Planet: Avantis**

"Oma! Over here." I shout waving wildly at my neighbor and childhood friend.

Oma smiles and waves back, slowly making her way back towards me.

"Harrion, what was so important that you had to drag me here so late at night." She asks, glaring in mock anger.

"Come on, you have to see it. I just finished it this morning, come on." I say grabbing her hand and pulling her along

Oma laughs but follows beside me, our footsteps the only sound as we pass through the halls. Finally we reach my lab and with a wave of my hand, the door opens to allow us access.

"Harrion? What is that?" Oma asks, pointing at the large object taking up most of my workshop.

I grin and stalk over to a small platform, pressing a series of buttons with practiced ease. There's a grinding sound followed by a loud whoosh as the machine activates, my grin widens and I turn to Oma.

She simply stares at the machine, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"It.. it's.. beautiful." She whispers, taking a step forward and running her hand along the machine. "What is it though?"

I chuckle and step up beside her.

"In simple terms? It's a stabilized wormhole connecting this ring to a secondary ring in my lab on Ansep, allowing instantaneous transportation between both rings." I explain pridefully. "I call it the Astria Porta."

Oma stares at me, her eyes widening further.

"That's, this is-" she whispers incoherently. "My word Harrion, this is ground-breaking."

I chuckle and nod.

"I know, the council has already agreed that it's a useful device, one that can assist us should we ever encounter the Ori again. There are more being made but these two are the first of their kind, they will be placed on Dakara and Terra, our main worlds in the newly discovered Avalon galaxy."

Oma stares for a moment before smiling and enveloping me in a large hug. "That's wonderful Harrion, I always knew you were a genius at wormhole and subspace physics but this really proves it."

I smile and return the hug, the light of the Astria Porta illuminating the room around us.

I can only hope that my original notes were destroyed in the fire when we fled, if the Ori even got their hands on those ideas? I shudder to imagine what they would do with their own Astria Portas.

* * *

-10 years later-

** Planet: Heliopolis.**

With an almost silent pop, I appear within a small room, an ante chamber to the room I sought. It was a few minutes wait before the doors open, a group of four individuals streaming out of the room at a sedate pace.

I bow respectfully to the esteemed individuals that pass me, Odin of the Asgard, Aria of the Nox and Sheriia of the Furlings, representatives of their great races.

"Harrion, what brings you here?" Ambassador Harkron asks, coming to a stop beside me as he exits the room. Behind him, the archive pedestal illuminates the room, processing and storing the matters discussed during the meeting.

"Ambassador Harkron." I greet, bowing respectfully. "I was hoping to speak with you."

He sighs and turns his head to the side, already knowing what I'm going to ask.

"Harrion, we have spoke of this already." Harkron whispers, glancing at the retreating forms of his fellow alliance members. "There is nothing that can be done, the council has already voted for the plan."

I frown, eyes narrowing in anger.

"You cant allow them to do this Ambassador, surely you understand how disastrous such a venture will prove to be." I argue, hoping I can make him see reason. "This could be the most dangerous thing we have ever done."

Harkron sighs once again, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I understand your concerns Harrion, but we will not allow anything to go wrong." Harkron replies tiredly. "We require the device Harrion, how else are we to spread life through this new galaxy?"

"The natural way!" I hiss angrily. "Avalon is our chance at a new life, why can we not be patient and allow the galaxy to grow at its own rate?"

"Because." Harkron grounds out, his temper slipping as well. "It would take far too long, billions of years would pass before such a thing would come to pass, time we do not have."

"Then we can find another way, one that does not involve this device." I reply, attempting to calm myself. "In the wrong hands.."

"It will not come to that Harrion." Harkron cuts in, having already heard this argument. "The device will be hidden, none will know of its true potential."

I sigh again, knowing a lost cause when I see it. This is my fifth argument with Harkron, all ending in my defeat.

"I just hope we wont live to regret it." I mutter in defeat.

"We will not," Harkron replies, beginning to walk away. "Construction on Dakara will continue as planned, the device will be activated as soon as possible."

I sigh and turn on my heel, vanishing with a pop.

* * *

-Two hundred years later-

**Planet: Fauren**

Bent over my lab desk in concentration, I miss the flash of white light from behind me. I do notice however, when a pair of small arms wrap around my torso.

"Oma." I whisper with a smile, leaning back in to her embrace.

"Harrion, my love." She greets, squeezing me tighter. "You have been working so hard, lately."

"I have to complete it Oma, this will be my greatest creation, our greatest creation." I reply, running my hands over the tools on my workbench.

She sighs, stepping away and allowing me to turn.

"I do not see why you continue with this Harrion, you are just wasting your time. It is just another machine, one of many." She comments dejectedly, casting a glance at the workbench.

I step close, placing a hand on her face and gently stroking her cheek.

"This is not a waste of time Oma, this is more than a simple machine." I reply in a soft tone. "You have ascended Oma and the many genetic modifications have left me sterile, quasi-immortal perhaps but sterile nonetheless, this 'machine' is our only chance at a family, our only chance at having a child. This android will be our daughter my love."

She smiles and leans into my touch, her expression softening but remaining skeptical.

"Why can we not adopt a child Harrion? One of the human orphans of Terra perhaps." Oma asks, pleading. "Why must you continue to slave away at this task, never resting or eating?"

I sigh and turn away, glancing down at the robotic frame on my table.

"You know we cant do that, those children are far too primitive to survive resequencing, it would be like training a pet rather than raising a child." I reply, she knows that I speak the truth. "I'm almost finished Oma, our daughter is almost complete."

Oma sighs, coming to stand beside me and taking my hand.

"Very well husband, I will follow you in this as I have many a time before." she comments, reaching out to touch the nearly complete android. "What is her name?"

I smile down at my wife of over a hundred and fifty years, glad to have her support on this subject.

"I want to name her after my mother." I reply, receiving a nod from my wife "Her name will be Reese."

* * *

-Three hundred years later-

**Planet: Dakara**

"Are you sure of this my love? There must be another way." Oma pleads, my hand held in her tight grip.

I smile down at her, my eyes lidded.

"I cant continue on Oma, I'm tired." I whisper, my tone defeated. "I can no longer continue on against Reese's toys, I can not continue to lead the young ones, I'm too tired to fight anymore, I need to rest."

Oma sighs and releases my hand, stepping back as tears trail down her face.

"Already the others have ascended, our friends and families have left this plane behind. I am the oldest living Alteran, surrounded by children that I can barely relate to." I continue, my smile fading. "Despite my participation in the event, I can not ascend, this is my only choice."

Oma sniffs tearfully, nodding in acceptance after a moment.

"Very well my darling, you speak the truth." She whispers, her tears fading away with a flare of her power. "I will wait for you my Harrion, when you wake, I will be waiting for you."

My smile returns, larger than it has been in a long time.

"Thank you Oma, I love you."

"I love you too Harrion."

With that a bubble of energy surrounds me, solidifying into a solid stasis tube and granting me much needed respite. When one enters stasis, all functions both mental and physical are meant to cease, allowing the user to awaken sometime after, fully rested.

This does not happen to me.

Rather than awaken an instant later, to find that years have passed, I appear within the familiar confines of my mind. It seems that I've traded one languid existence for another, at least I'll have something to keep me entertained until I wake.

This entertainment, is of course the countless slabs of stone that surround me, the entirety of the Alterans knowledge at my finger tips. I may be incapable of ascension, my power requiring a physical form to contain it but it appears that I have access to the collective knowledge of my race.

From within my mind, I can monitor the changes of the Alteran people, allowing my body and mind to receive much needed rest while I continue to learn and grow wiser.

Perhaps a few hundred years in stasis will do me some good, there's so much to read and learn and I have so much time.

I'll just do some light reading, what could go wrong?

* * *

**Planet: Dakara. **

**Date: 2005**

Someone has activated the device, how long have I slept? I seem to have lost track of time while I swam in the collective knowledge of my race, how much time has passed that the device would be needed once more?

Or perhaps it is not needed, I know that few of the Alterra remain, the rest dying or ascending during the great plague. None that remain have access to Dakara, nor do they have need of the device.

Someone else has come, someone that could use the device to destroy all life in this galaxy.

I can not allow it.

Finally, after countless years, I will awaken.

I do not know how much time has passed but much has happened in my absence, many of my kind have caused things to happen that will spell disaster for the many galaxies.

It would not be an issue if they had cleaned up after themselves but they chose to flee, seeking ascension and leaving their problems for someone else to clean up.

But I can not blame them, it would make me a hypocrite.

After all, did I not flee before the replicators? Was it not my own weakness that allowed my daughter's creations to spread so far and kill so many?

No more.

The people of Alterra have done too much harm to the universe, I will take responsibility where the others will not. I have rested, I no longer feel the weariness that plagued me after six hundred years of existence, I feel strong once more and I will use that strength to fix what we of Alterra have wrought and bring peace to the galaxies.

Starting with Dakara.

* * *

Major Samantha Carter couldn't hide her excitement as yet another good plan fell together, Baal would deal with the stargates while she and her father programmed the device.

_'Finally, we can destroy the replicators.'_ Sam thought with a grin, watching as her father pushed another stone slab and the numbers on her computer dropped.

It was at that moment that her instincts, honed from the many battles and encounters faced by SG1, screamed at her.

"Dad! Get down!" Sam shouted, diving to the side. She was glad to see her father and Selmak take her advice and drop to the ground as well.

At first nothing happened and Sam was beginning to feel quite silly but then, with a grinding screech, the control console of the ancient device exploded, covering them with a layer of dust and rubble.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked, getting to his feet at staring at the destroyed console in shock.

Sam was sure the same wide eyed expression was on her face as she stared at the pile of rubble.

"I don't know dad, did you push something?" She asked in a low tone, already knowing that they hadn't.

"Not that I know of kiddo, but this is bad." Jacob replied, dropping to his knees beside the rubble. "The console it completely destroyed, there's no way we can fix this."

Sam was about to reply but her attention was drawn to the footsteps approaching from behind. With the movement of an experienced soldier, she spun and brought her P-90 to bear. Luckily, it was only Teal'c, accompanied by two other Jaffa.

"Lieutenant Carter, are you alright?" The Jaffa asks, glancing around the room warily.

"Yeah Teal'c, I'm fine." Sam sighed, dropping her weapon and turning back to thew destroyed console in time to see her father pull out the remains of her laptop.

"What has happened?" Teal'c asks, coming to a stop beside her.

"We don't know, we were calibrating the device and all of a sudden, the console exploded." Sam replied, causing the Jaffa to frown, she was about to continue on but Teal'c raised a hand for silence, his eyes darting about the room.

Knowing to trust the older Jaffa's instincts, Sam raised her weapon once more, the other two Jaffa and her father doing the same with their staff weapons and Zat'nik'atel.

"What is it Teal'c." She whispered, covering his back in case of attack.

"There is someone here, they are hidden but I can hear the breathing." Teal'c whispered back, his eyes darting to a particular corner.

Sam nodded, releasing the safety on her weapon.

"Who ever you are, come out!" She shouted, eyes darting around the room. "We know you're in here, show yourself!"

For a moment, nothing happened, before, with an audible sigh, a man appeared in the corner of the room. Sam was taken back by the nature of his appearance, he didn't slowly fade in like one usually does under a cloaking device, he just appeared in the blink of an eye, one moment there was nothing and the next there was a man standing before them.

"Hello humans." the man spoke, his tone calm and unbothered, as if the weapons trained on his form were of little consequence "Why dont you tell me what exactly you hoped to gain by using this machine."

* * *

AN.

One of my best Harry Potter x Stargate ideas.

As you can see, this one would place Harry in a position to be highly involved in the machinations of the Ancients and seeing the many problems created by his people, he would work with the Asgard and the SGC to fix said problems.

Due to his involvement in the Ascension process, Harry would be far more powerful that all of the Ancients and the Ori, I also planned to make him immune to their powers since those very powers stem from him.

As the creator of the Stargate, the Replicators, the Ori and Oma's lover there are many ways he could be heavily tied into the SG1 universe.


	6. Challenge 2

Naruto x Star Wars crossover challenge.

**Details/Info**

At a young age, Naruto comes across a Sith Holocron (or meets a Sith) and begins learning the way of the Force. (You can make up your own reason for why the Sith or the Holocron is in Konoha.)

* * *

**Demands**

-Naruto's Sith abilities have to be original, you can give him the basic abilities (Sith Lightning, Telekinesis and Telepathy) but his main focus has to be original. (I.E: Sith Alchemy, Dark Healing or Saber Techniques.)

-Naruto must use either a double-bladed weapon, a staff, a double-bladed lightsaber (Like Darth Maul), or dual blades. (Just to be original)

-If you do decide to go with lightsabers, he shouldn't be able to make one until he gets Tsunade's necklace, the rare crystal being the only one powerful enough to handle the tech (you can have him change the color with the force or demonic chakra, green is for Jedi).

-The Sith he learns from cannot be Darth Plagueis, Sidious or Vader. You can either make up your own Sith or use one of the others, such as Darth Bane, Naga Sadow or even Count Dooku. (Again, just to be original.)

-Must be a dark/evil Naruto, one bent on world domination and all things Sith.

-Any pairing is acceptable but the girl has to either be dark or be turned dark by Naruto, none of that 'good girl tempering his evil tendencies' or such nonsense.

-This Naruto has to be able to channel all dark side emotions (I.E. Anger, Hatred and Fear), he cant be one of those stoic, always in control of himself people, he should be able to harness his emotions like a true Sith.

-Be sure to reference the Sith code 'Peace is a Lie' when dealing with people like Jiraiya and Pein.

* * *

AN: Please PM me if you accept this challenge or need more details.


	7. Hollow

**Hollow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

"Hello" - Speaking**  
**

_"Hello" - Thoughts_**  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Gillian

Hollow...

That was how he felt when he first awoke, hollow, empty. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious, or why he was unconscious in the first place, but he definitely knew he was somewhere he didn't belong.

_'How did I get here?'_ Naruto wondered as he looked around _'Where am I?'_

All around him was a sea of endless white sand, as far as he could see there were just dunes of pure white sand, above him a full moon shone in the night sky illuminating the land and giving it an eerie tinge.

_'What happened? The last thing I remember was...'_ Naruto's eyes widened as his memories returned.

He was dead!

He remembered defeating Sasuke at the Valley of the End and lifting the Uchiha onto his shoulders.

He remembered the sound of chirping birds before his chest exploded in pain and the world turned sideways.

He remembered floating above his corpse as his killer, Hatake Kakashi, spewed hate filled words at his body.

Naruto grimaced in pain and sadness as he remembered Kakashi's words.

"I hope you rot in hell demon, this is for my Sensei and all those you've murdered."

He had always thought Kakashi liked him, the man had always been kind to him and had never seemed to blame him for his tenants actions.

Obviously he had thought wrong.

He knew he should have been upset at this, he knew he should have felt sadness or even anger right now but he felt nothing, he was simply hollow.

_'Where am I now? Is this hell?'_ Naruto wondered as he tried to stand, he found himself unable to stand as all four of his legs wobbled when he attempted it.

_'Wait, four?'_

Looking down at his frame Naruto sucked in a breath as he noticed his changed body. His body was no longer human, in fact he didn't even know what he was now, all he knew was that he was bone white in color, had four legs and three bone like tails.

As his mind panicked another memory came to the forefront of his thoughts causing him to gasp.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_He was falling, the chain on his chest had vanished moments ago bringing him a lot of pain. He could feel himself screaming as the pain spread from his chest but he couldn't hear his screams, they were being drowned out by another voice. This voice sounded deeper and was also screaming but not in pain, this voice was screaming in anger. Naruto cracked his eyes open as he felt something stir on his stomach, his eyes widened at what he saw._

_A glowing ethereal hand was slowly withdrawing from his gut and in its grip was the source of the screaming, the Kyuubi no Yoko. His pain passed as they both stopped screaming and their eyes locked, Naruto was taken back by the powerful emotion he saw in the demons eyes; fear._

_As quick as it had come, the moment ended and the demon was dragged away while he continued to fall, deeper and deeper into the darkness._

_As he fell a small crimson glow began illuminating the darkness around him, Naruto looked towards the source and gasped when he saw it; his seal was still there and it was leaking crimson chakra. The glow increased in intensity as the familiar red chakra began to spread across his body._

_'What's going on? I thought the Fox was gone.'_

_As soon as the thought passed through his mind the answer came to him. The Fox was gone, off to who knows where, but its power had remained._

_Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the demonic chakra slowly crawl up his torso, as it reached his chest he felt something inside him crack and the next thing he knew the chakra was being sucked into the hole in his chest._

_"What the he-" his comment was cut off as he felt a tremendous amount of pain, his head felt like it was splitting apart. He began screaming once more but it came out in gurgles as he felt something flowing up his throat._

_He had enough time to see some white gunk flow out of his mouth before his world went dark._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

_'Kyuubi's gone?'_ Naruto wondered with wide eyes.

The demon had obviously been dragged off by the Shinigami which would mean it was either in the death gods gut or in hell. If Kyuubi was in hell then where was he? There was no way this was heaven.

Naruto sighed as he tried to stand once more, he felt strange...well, stranger. From his memories he knew he should have been feeling an onslaught of emotions right now but he felt nothing, his heart was blank and only that hollow feeling remained.

He managed to stand after a few tries and after getting used to moving with four legs he began walking, then running. It hadn't been all that hard learning to control his body, somehow he seemed to already have the instincts required and had just needed a little practice to wrap his mind around the concept. In fact, he could even move all three of his tails now, they trailed behind him lazily but he knew they could be used in an instant to attack or defend.

Looking back Naruto tried to get a good look at his new appearance, his body and tails, however, were the only parts of himself that he could examine without some kind of reflective surface.

He was now the size of a large horse but his body was canine in nature and looked like that of a Dog...or Fox. The only difference was that instead of skin and fur he was covered in some sort of hard bone like substance, his skin was hard to the touch but he could still feel his claws on his body.

Claws?

On each of his large paws he now had a set of long, sharp, black claws, he wasn't sure how strong they were but something told him that they were stronger than even the best kunai he had ever used.

His tails were the weirdest part of his new form, rather than three animal like tails, they each looked like an extension of his spine. Each tail seemed to be made out of various bone sections connected together, with the piece at the end sharpened to a point. Each tail was about three meters in length making them look large on his already large frame.

On his stomach, where his seal should have been, there was only a large hole that went all the way through his body. On the edges of the hole he could still see the tiny black seals that had once surrounded the spiral of his seal.

He couldn't see his face but he assumed it was canine in nature and from what he could feel, he guessed it was made of the same substance as his skin, although it felt a little harder than his skin.

All in all Naruto was quite sure he looked very strange.

* * *

_'So hungry...'_

It had been two days since he woke in this strange place.

One and a half days since the gnawing hunger had set in.

Thirty minutes since the ground had collapsed beneath him and he'd fallen into this strange forest.

Naruto trudged through the forest of stone trees looking for a way to satisfy his hunger, the entire time he had been here he hadn't run across a single other being or any food. Since entering the forest he could hear the sounds of...something...moaning and roaring as well as the sounds of smaller somethings fighting but he had yet to see anything at all.

His head perked up as he realized he was getting closer to the sounds of fighting, a delectable scent hit his nostrils and he felt himself salivate. His mind went blank as only the thought of ending his hunger filled him.

_'FOOD!' _Naruto took off running towards the scent, he weaved through the trees moving as fast as he could towards the sounds and smell.

Breaking through the tree line he was only a large white blur as he entered a clearing. He didn't even stop to stare at the large group of creatures fighting and feasting on one another, he simply dove in with a excited roar.

Lost in his hunger and blood-lust Naruto attacked anything in sight, he slaughtered and fed on the creatures surrounding him without pause. After several minutes he regained some sense of thought as the gnawing hunger lessened, he had killed and devoured three of the other creatures before his mind cleared.

With those kills had come information. He was a hollow. He was in Hueco Mundo, a realm occupied by hollows. Hollows ate other hollows or human souls to survive. Even as he absorbed this information Naruto continued to fight and eat learning more and more as he went. He knew he should feel some amount of revulsion about what he now was and what he was doing but yet he felt nothing. There was only that hollowness.

After several hours of fighting and eating Naruto seemed to build up a sort of routine, he would attack aggressively with his claws and teeth, taking down as many as he could at one time before stopping to feast. As he ate his eyes would roam about for new prey while his tails would lash out around him, keeping others away and killing those who came too close. With each fight he felt tired and weak but with each meal he was rejuvenated and stronger, he could feel his power rising and something told him he was nearing the next stage of his evolution.

As he finished with his newest meal Naruto glanced around for his next opponent. There were only five other hollows left within the clearing now, the rest having fled or died.

On some unspoken agreement all six hollows broke off into pairs and began sizing each other up. Naruto found himself standing across from a large Ape like hollow, from the mask to its large feet, it looked every bit an Ape except it was white in color with some red markings on its mask. The hollow towered over him by a few feet and he could sense the amount of power it held, the Ape-hollow had more Reiryoku(Spiritual Energy) than he did but the gap between them was quite small, almost negligible even.

Crouching in preparation, both hollows seemed to wait for some sort of signal to begin, it came in the form of a snort from another hollow in the clearing. Naruto immediately streaked across the short distance between the two of them and ducked under a powerful punch from his opponent. Being faster than the Ape he was able to score three hits on its chest before he was forced to leap away.

Naruto frowned when he looked up and saw that his claws had only left small scratches on the Ape.

_'Great, another one with tough skin'_ he grimaced, remembering an armadillo hollow he had faced a few hours ago. The hollow had been pretty weak but its hard skin and harder shell had made it difficult to kill.

Grinning to itself after it had examined the scratches, the Ape hollow lumbered forwards and shot a fist at him, Naruto dodged easily by side stepping to the left but he was caught off guard when the fist he'd avoided caused the ground to explode on impact. He was sent flying off to the side and he winced when he felt large chunks of stone and dirt impact his side, they were unable to pierce his skin but he felt the bones below break from the projectiles.

_'At least two broken ribs'_ Naruto grimaced as he shakily returned to his feet _'I need to watch out for those fists, one hit is all he needs to kill me.'_

Distracted by his thoughts, he was too slow to dodge as his enemy lobbed a large stone at him, the stone struck one of his legs heavily and he winced as he heard the bone break. He tried to hobble on his other three legs but collapsed in pain when this caused his broken ribs to shift.

Grinning widely, the Ape hollow walked over to its downed prey and Naruto growled as he felt its large fist lift him by the neck.

**"Any final words Fox?" **The Ape taunted as it cocked a fist aimed at his head.

_'So I am a Fox.'_ Naruto thought as he tried to formulate a plan. His claws were useless against the Ape's tough skin, he couldn't use his teeth at this angle, that just left...

Naruto stared at the other hollow blankly as he settled on a plan, the Ape was still waiting for him to say something and he took those few seconds to prepare himself.

**"Yeah, don't blink." **He ground out. His deeper voice surprised him but he thrust those thoughts away as he attacked.

The Ape blinked in confusion at his words but its eyes soon widened as it saw two of Naruto's tails heading for its mask, it tried to drop him and dodge but the tails were too fast, the hollow died instantly as the two tails stabbed into the eye holes of its mask and came out the back of its skull.

Naruto landed on his three good legs, wincing in pain as his ribs shifted once more, and began to feast on the corpse before it could vanish, he sighed in relief as he felt his bones mending and his power rising exponentially. He had noticed that only a few, not all, of the other hollows had healed with each meal and none of those were even close to the speed his own wounds healed at, something he would thank the Kyuubi for if he ever came across it again.

With his wounds healed and his meal finished Naruto turned his attention to the other hollows in the clearing. There were only two others left and both were looking worse for wear.

The large Elephant like hollow was missing half its trunk and had a variety of gashes on its sides.

The smaller Spider like hollow was missing three of its legs and had a large cut down its back.

Both looked to be on their last legs even though their Reiryoku billowed powerfully around them, they had gained a large power boost from their kills but had not been healed like him. The two hollows stood across each other trying to force one another back with their Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure), they were waiting for a perfect chance to strike.

Allowing a small smirk onto his normally blank visage, Naruto surrounded himself in his own Reiryoku but kept it compressed so they wouldn't sense him. He had found Reiryoku to be loads easier to use and control than chakra had been, it was mostly out of instinct but he had still perfected it by practicing; Reiryoku needed almost no control to use and only the slightest amount of control to suppress.

Crouching low, Naruto shot off towards the two hollows, a literal blur as he streaked across the clearing.

Surrounded in his own Reiryoku, he was able to throw off the Reiatsu from the two other hollows and move at his top speed. He choose to attack the Spider first since it was most likely the faster of the two, it was completely caught off guard when he dashed right past it and ripped off a chunk of its mask. Even as he kept moving, one of his tails finished off the Spider, turning it into Reishi (Spirit Particles) that he absorbed.

Not slowing in the slightest, Naruto swallowed the mask fragment in his mouth and headed straight for the Elephant hollow. He was a white blur as he jumped at the surprised hollow, his claws extended menacingly. His claws easily sunk into the weaker mask of his prey, while his tails stabbed into its body. One tail entered its side going for the heart, another went through its mask aiming for the brain, the last stabbed it randomly and repeatedly in an attempt to bleed it out.

The hollow put up a small struggle but it was no match for him and it toppled over dead after a few seconds, Naruto smirked again before he began devouring the hollow. As he ate, he felt his power rising and rising until it began to press against his body, it felt like the power was trying to fill him up but his body was far too small to hold it. The power kept pressing against his body and it soon began to feel painful, the pain increased in intensity and Naruto felt like he would explode at any moment.

Finally, he reached the breaking point and Naruto felt himself scream as his power overflowed, his body began to crack and a white light could be seen shining from within. With a final scream, his body exploded in white light leaving only his mask floating behind. For several seconds nothing happen, then with great speed, the mask shot straight up into the air, growing in size as it flew. Once the mask was several dozen meters in the air, a black cloth billowed out the back and dropped to the ground below, shrouding the body that grew within.

With his mind free of the pain, Naruto looked down on his new form and roared, he had evolved.

He was a Gillian.

* * *

**"Grrrraaaawwwwrrrr!"**

Naruto roared his challenge at the other Gillians within the forest, most lumbered about mindlessly, feasting on what they could, but a few were attacking anything in sight; those were the ones that had distinct masks. He had been a Gillian for close to three weeks now and Naruto had to admit it sucked, it was a constant battle between the gnawing hunger and the voices in his mind, no matter what he did, the voices were constantly there, trying to drive him crazy and take over his body. Unfortunately for them, he had been well known for his stubbornness and nigh unbreakable will when he still lived, each time the voices rose up, he would quickly and viciously beat them back down. Sadly, he was reaching his limit and he couldn't take much more of this, he sure as hell wouldn't miss being a Gillian when he evolved.

**"Grrrraaaawwwwrrrr!"**

With another roar, Naruto lumbered towards a small group of plain-masked Gillians, those that had lost the fight against the voices. With each step, he called on his willpower and Reiryoku to force the voices down and sharpen his mind. The group of Gillians lumbered about clumsily as he approached, none even bothered to look up as he descended on them.

Naruto lunged forward at the first Gillian and managed to bite off a large chunk of its mask, killing it instantly and reducing it to dust. Its death drew the attention of the others and they lumbered towards him, a few roared as they neared but Naruto paid it no mind as he focused his Reiryoku, pouring as much power as he required towards his mouth. His maw snapped open and a ball of red Reiryoku began to form, he waited until the Gillians were closer and the ball reached its limit before releasing the pent up power, firing his most powerful attack.

The Cero.

The blast tore through one of the mindless Gillians like a hot knife through butter and continued on, cutting down hollow after hollow. Rather than fire it in a single burst like most Gillians tended to do, Naruto preferred to continuously pour Reiryoku into the Cero, keeping the beam active for as long as he required it. It took him just a few seconds to cut down the horde of Gillians, a feat most others would find difficult to match.

With his opponents dead, Naruto cut off the Cero beam and quickly began feasting, he'd avoided causing damage to the masks so the bodies would remain for quite a while. Feasting hungrily, he made it through six of the corpses before a familiar pain began to spread through his body, evolution at last.

Excited to be rid of the voices that plagued his psyche, Naruto tilted his head backwards and released a powerful roar as he was once again enveloped in white light. The Gillian sized being of light began shrinking rapidly as Naruto's roar tapered off, the light condensing into a smaller form before it vanished entirely, revealing the newly formed Adjuchas.

* * *

As his transformation came to an end, Naruto released a relieved sigh, the voices were finally gone. Somewhat excited at his latest transformation, he stalked over to a nearby quartz tree and examined his reflection. His new appearance was similar to his first, except he now stood upright on two feet, with six bone tails swinging behind him.

He stood at close to eight feet tall, with an extremely large, muscular torso. His skin was completely white in color, but he had black markings trailing across his torso and legs, starting from the hole in his gut (The markings from the golden Kyuubi cloak). On his face was a white fox mask, with two large eye-holes, revealing his golden hollow eyes on a backdrop of pitch black nothingness.

All in all, it was quite an impressive form.

Smirking at his new body, Naruto raised one hand and took a swipe at the crystal tree, extending his blackened claws as he did so. His claws easily carved deep gashes into the tree, causing him to chuckle as his new found power swirled around him.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

Inside a large room, human skeleton draped in a purple cloak with a tattered pitch-black fur collar around the neck area and fringes lounged on a throne made of deformed skeletons, on top of the skeletons head was a golden, jeweled crown.

Kneeling below the throne was a large Crab-like hollow.

**"So, he has reached Adjuchas level?"** The skeleton hollow rumbled with slight amusement in its tone.

"Yes, your majesty." The Crab replied evenly.

**"And in just under a month? Quite impressive."** The skeleton mumbled, a hint of malice creeping into his tone. **"Take your squad and find this Fox hollow, offer him a place within my army."**

The Crab looked up at the throne, eyes glinting in the light,

"If he should refuse?'' It asked.

The skeleton snorted as it stood, easily towering above the other hollow.

**"Then destroy him."** He commanded, turning away from the Crab hollow.

"Yes, King Barragan." The Crab replied silently.


	8. Hollow 2

**Hollow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

"Hello" - Speaking**  
**

_"Hello" - Thoughts_

* * *

Naruto sighed in boredom as he stalked through the upper desert of Hueco Mundo, searching for his next meal. He had escaped from the lower forest days ago, after his transformation into an Adjuchas, the last few days had been spent fighting and exploring his new abilities. He had found that unlike a few of the other Adjuchas, he retained the ability to use the Cero technique, he had even been able to experiment with the technique and utilize it in a few different ways.

He had also discovered that he now had two unique abilities with his new form, that information had come to him when he had devoured his first meal as an Adjuchas. For every three tails he gained, he would gain one new ability, equaling three abilities total should he reach Vasto Lorde; strangely enough, these abilities seemed to resemble jutsu he had known as a shinobi.

Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts when he sensed six energy sources headed his way, a slight frown marred his mask as he turned towards the six individuals, they were getting closer and closer by the second but he wasn't too worried about them, none of them were close to his level and if he needed to, he was sure he could outrun them.

Less than a minute later, the six hollows were upon him, Naruto kept his face emotionless as he slowly examined them. The first he noticed was the large Crab like hollow, this one seemed to be the leader even though he had the least amount of Reiryoku.

Behind and to the left of the Crab was a large black and white humanoid Tiger, it was almost as large as him and was watching him with a feral grin on its face.

Floating above the Tiger hollow was a smaller crimson Bird-like hollow, this one was also grinning at him but with less bloodlust than the Tiger.

Behind the Tiger was a huge, green, hairy Mammoth that reminded him of the Elephant hollow he had killed prior to becoming a Gillian.

To the other side of the Crab was some kind of flower monster, it was covered in red rose petals and was in the shape of a large four legged insect.

Finally there was a humongous Whale-like hollow behind the entire group, it was half buried in the ground and had the Reiryoku of the group.

The Crab scuttled forward and Naruto turned his golden orbs on it.

"Greetings, my name is Findorr Calius, attendant to the god-king of Hueco Mundo." The Crab announced in a grating voice. "You must be Uzumaki Naruto, the Fox hollow."

Naruto frowned slightly at this, he had heard all about the so called king of Hueco Mundo, Barragan Louisenbaim. The man was said to be extremely powerful and arrogant, he had built the palace of Las Noches and claimed all of Hueco Mundo as his domain. Naruto had disliked the king from the first moment he had heard of him, his arrogance was too much like that of a certain Uchiha's except Barragan actually had the power to back it up.

"**What do you want with me?**" Naruto asked in an even tone, he didn't really care how they had gotten his name, he had given it out to many of the stronger hollows he had faced and someone must have overheard.

"Your rise to Adjuchas level in so little time has caught King Barragans attention." Findorr replied "He has chosen to offer you a place in his ever increasing army."

Naruto's frown deepened, many hollows had noted his quick rise to power so he wasn't surprised that Barragan had heard of him. He was upset over the invitation though, he had no plans of kneeling before someone like Barragan but there was no way he was powerful enough to defeat a Vasto Lorde of Barragans caliber. He could either join the king and kneel before him or he could resist and most likely die.

"**And if I should refuse?**" He asked even though he already knew the answer. There was no middle ground with Barragan, if you weren't with him then you were against him.

The grin on the Tiger and Birds faces widened at his question.

"Then we are to eliminate you." Findorr replied evenly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the six hollows, each alone would be an easy kill but all six at the same time? Could he win?

A small smile formed on his normally emotionless face.

_'I've never been one to back down from a fight, no matter the odds.'_ He mused, remembering some of the battles that he rightfully should have lost when he stilled lived.

_''Let's see if my luck has carried on into the afterlife.''_ He muttered, flexing his claws.

In a burst of speed, he vanished and appeared behind five of the Hallows with his clawed arm descending towards the Whales mask. The Crab, Tiger and Bird managed to follow his speed and all turned quickly to confront him but Naruto kept them at bay with his flailing tails, it only bought him a few seconds but that was all he needed.

Caught by surprise, the Whale was unable to dodge quick enough and could only stare as his hand descended on its face. Naruto however, noticed the confidence in its eyes and assumed this was another one of the hollows with a tough hide, his eyes narrowed slightly and he quickly began channeling his Reiryoku into his hand.

_'Time to give this a test run.'_ He thought as a red Reiryoku surrounded his hands.

**"Corte de Cero**(Cutting Hollow Flash)**"**

The Reiryoku sharpened to a point as the rest of it took a blade like form around his hand. The Corte de Cero was one of his Cero variants, he began by forming a Cero but rather than fire it, he compressed it into a blade like shape around his hand, allowing him to stab or cut with it. The technique was based off of the very attack that had killed him, the Chidori.

He allowed himself a pleased smirk when his hand easily sunk into the larger hollows mask, its eyes widening perceptibly before it died a moment later. Sensing one of the other hollows approaching him from behind, Naruto tore off a piece of the Whales mask and jumped away, he stuffed the mask fragment into his mouth as he landed and ducked under a powerful swing from the Tiger hollow. The Tiger seemed to be the fastest of the group and was able to keep up with him easily.

Naruto took a moment to examine all of his opponents as he dodged the Tigers wild swings. The Bird had taken to the air and was waiting for a chance to strike, the Mammoth was heading towards him and the Tiger in an attempt to assist, the Crab was staying back and observing the battle, the flower-thing was...oh shit!

His eyes widened as the flower hollow launched the Cero it had been charging, the beam of pink energy flew towards him and both Naruto and the Tiger were forced to jump away in order to dodge it.

"What the hell Charlotte, that almost hit me!" The Tiger growled as it landed beside the Mammoth.

"That would have been your own fault then!" The flower yelled back.

_'Hmm.. They don't seem to work well together, this may be easier than I thought.'_ Naruto mused, looking between the two shouting hollows.

His moment of thought cost him as his back exploded in pain, causing him to stumble forward. He looked over his shoulder and grimaced, sticking out of his back were a set of ten inch long feathers. He looked up and easily spotted the culprit, the Bird hollow had caught him off guard while he was in thought. Pushing the pain away, Naruto spun around and lifted his hand up with two fingers extended, a ball of red Reiryoku forming in an instant.

"**Cero."**

The beam of deadly energy flew towards the Bird like hollow and Naruto frowned when he saw it start charging its own crimson Cero at the tip of its beak. The two beams of power crashed into one another and struggled to overpower each other, however they were evenly matched in power and exploded after a few seconds, filling the sky with smoke. Naruto felt his instincts screaming at him and without a second thought he jumped to the side, his instincts proved right when a score of red feathers shot down through the smoke and landed where he once stood.

Unfortunately, his dodge had put him close to the Tiger hollow, who had come up when his back was turned. The Tiger managed to score a trio of deep gashes along his side with its claws, causing his blood to fly all over the sand, Naruto swore inwardly and returned the strike but his attack missed and the Tiger leaped back.

_'Ugh not good, these wounds will slow me down if I try to run and that Tiger will catch me easily, what do I do?'_

Dodging another Cero from Charlotte, Naruto put some distance between him and the Tiger as he thought, the Mammoth had long given up on joining the fast paced battle and was hanging back to observe.

_'That one is too slow to keep up, if I can kill it quickly, I can heal my wounds and regain my strength.'_ He mused.

Another set of feathers came down on him but he had already leapt to the side and was trying to form some sort of plan. A flash of white to the side drew his attention and he noticed it was one of his tails, with a grin Naruto settled on a plan and dashed towards the Mammoth.

Halfway there, he was cut off as the Tiger appeared in front of him with its arm cocked, he could hear the feathers descending from above and sense the Cero coming from behind; there was no way he could dodge them all.

_'Perfect.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

As the three pronged attack came closer, he channeled his Reiryoku to three of his tails and whispered his technique.

**"Sanbi no Jutsu: Kawarimi **(Three Tailed Technique: Replacement)**"**

His form blurred for a moment before he found himself falling through the air, watching as the three attacks struck the Bird-like hollow. All eyes widened as the crimson Bird was struck by all three attacks, killing it instantly.

_'What the hell?'_ Findorr thought as he watched Naruto land and dash towards Nirgge.

**"What the fuck just happened?"** Ggio shouted, looking around for the Fox.

"They switched, he's over there!" Charlotte shouted, pointing at the running Fox.

Naruto cursed as he stumbled a step, his wounds were starting to affect him. The Kawarimi technique had drained a large portion of his Reiryoku and he was running low on energy, he grimaced as he felt three of his tails disappear behind him. Each of the tail techniques could only be used a limited number of times a day as they cost him a certain number of tails to use, the first cost three, the second cost six and the last cost nine tails. As he was now he could only use one more Kawarimi until his tails regrew in twenty-four hours.

Pumping some more power into his body, Naruto rushed at the Mammoth from behind, if he could catch it off guard, he could make this an easy kill. With speed he didn't expect, the larger hollow spun around and swung its trunk at him. Naruto was caught by surprised and released a painful grunt as the trunk slammed into his side and sent him flying, he felt a few of his ribs break and he coughed up some blood as he impacted the ground.

_'Damn it, they're too strong!'_ Naruto swore as he tried to stand, a kick to the ribs sent him sliding a few feet with a pain filled shout _'I underestimated them.'_

"Hurry up and finish him Ggio." He heard Findorr order.

**"Yeah yeah, I hear ya.''** The Tiger growled as it stalked up to him.

He felt a foot nudge him and flip him onto his back, a moment later the foot crashed down onto his chest causing him to gasp in pain.

**"Say goodnight Fox-boy."** Ggio sneered, raising a clawed fist.

Naruto groaned as he felt his eye lids shutting.

_'I guess this is where it ends.'_ He thought with a sigh.

**"Tch, how pathetic." **A new voice muttered in a deep tone.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he gaped when he found himself in a new, yet familiar place, he was standing before the all too familiar gates of the Kyuubi's cage, except instead of the demon fox, there was a boy behind the bars.

The boy looked just like he had when he was still human, except for several differences. His golden mane was far longer than Naruto's had ever been, reaching down to his heels, although it was still wild and unruly. The boy wore a blood red jumpsuit instead of the orange suit he had once worn and he had glowing, red, slit eyes with black sclera instead of the sapphire gems Naruto had been known for. The whisker marks on his cheeks were large and pronounced, giving him a feral look when added with the hair. His teeth were sharpened to a point and he had long black claws on each finger, all in all he looked like a much more demonic and feral version of Naruto's original form.

Noticing that he didn't tower over the other boy, Naruto looked down at himself and gasped when he noticed he was human again, he was even wearing the familiar orange jumpsuit he had worn in life.

**"Why are you holding back your true power? Why are you holding me, us, back?"**

Naruto looked up at the words and took a step back when he noticed the other version of himself watching him intently.

"W-what?" He asked in confusion.

"He wants you to set him free." A high pitched voice said from behind him.

Naruto spun around quickly and stumbled back once more when he came face to face with another copy of himself.

This copy wore a pure white, unzipped jumpsuit, his hair matched his suit in color and even his skin was pure white. His eyes however, were the black and yellow of a hollow and contrasted highly with the color scheme of his form and clothing. The eeriness of this other copy was enhanced by the wide, insane grin that split his face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, taking a step back. It was obvious he was within his mindscape, but who or what were these two versions of himself?

The white ones grin seemed to falter slightly while the red one frowned deeply.

"Come on Naruto, that should be easy to figure out." The white one stated, grinning widely once more.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds, tying to figure out what he meant, he stared into the yellow eyes of his twin as he thought.

_'A version of myself with hollow eyes within my mindscape...'_ His eyes widened as the answer came to him

"You're my hollow powers?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

The others grin widened slightly at the question "Bingo, you got it in one."

Naruto turned to the red one in confusion. "That makes you...?"

**"Your demon powers."** The red one replied.

"Demon powers?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Was this what had become of Kyuubi's power? He had assumed that the demons chakra was what had turned him into a hollow in the first place, after all his form was that of a many tailed fox, but from what he could see here, most of the Kyuubi's power was still locked behind the seal.

"You want me to free you.." Naruto muttered to himself.

"We want you to free him." The hollow replied with a frown. "You need his power Naruto, I would prefer having this place all to myself but we need his power if we want to live."

Naruto nodded in agreement, he was definitely going to die without more power but did he really want to trust something formed from Kyuubi's power? The demons Yoki (Demonic Energy) had always been hard to control, the most he had ever gone was up to was three tails and he had almost been consumed by the rage and blood lust inherent in the demons power.

**"It is no longer Kyuubi's power, I am your power Uzumaki Naruto." **The demon boy growled** "You stopped being a human the minute Kyuubi's soul was ripped from you and its power was left behind, you are a demon and I am your power."**

He was a demon?

"Well half-demon, the other half just happens to be a hollow instead of a human." 

Naruto nodded at the explanation, he could accept being a half-demon, after all he had done many inhuman things since he had died.

"Do demons have different abilities from hollows?" He asked walking towards the gates. Both shinigami and hollows had Reiryoku, yet their techniques vastly differed.

The demon smirked at the question and nodded **"Yes, but you already have a few of the abilities, your 'Tail Techniques' come from your demonic side, not your hollow side." **The demon replied **"You will most likely heal much faster than before, gain a large increase in power, learn a few demonic techniques instinctively and your tail techniques should only require half the original recovery time."**

Naruto nodded back, it was pretty much just like being a hollow then since he learned his hollow techniques almost instinctively.

"This should also take us to the next level." The hollow added "Vasto Lorde."

Naruto smirked as he grabbed hold of the seal and prepared to rip it off. His action was stopped when a hand grabbed hold of his arm, he looked up with a frown into the crimson orbs of his demon side.

**"Be warned Uzumaki Naruto, more than your demonic power lies behind these gates." **The demon stated ominously.

"What else is in there?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

**"Emotions, Uzumaki Naruto, emotions. When you became a hybrid, you lost your human emotions but your demon emotions were locked behind this seal. Releasing this power will release those emotions. Your anger, hate and bloodlust will increase while your other emotions will return at a lower level than when you were human."** The demon released his hand and took a step back **"If you ever lose control over your rage, you might descend into a berserk state and destroy everything in sight."**

Naruto smirked back at his demonic counterpart "Death has made me far more mature than I once was. I will rule my emotions, not the other way around."

The demon gave him a grin in reply.

"Good job Naruto..."

**"Now let's kick some ass."**

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open outside his mindscape and he was glad to see no time had passed, Ggio's hand was just beginning to descend when a pulse of power sent him flying back, Naruto began screaming as an all too familiar pain filled him and cracks began to spread across his skin.

"What's happening?" Charlotte shouted over the screams of the Fox.

"He's getting...stronger?" Findorr murmured as Naruto's Reiryoku continued to rise. _'What's going on?'_

"He's evolving!" Ggio shouted, panic and fear evident in his tone.

"That's impossible! Where's all this power coming from?" Findorr shouted, his tone had also gained a hint of fear and panic.

Their words were cut off when Naruto's shouts increased, the cracks had spread all across his body and he could barely be seen through the white light. With one last shout, Naruto's body exploded into dust and all eyes were averted from the bright light, the light continued to shine for a few seconds before it vanished and Naruto's new form was revealed.

Naruto now stood at about six feet tall with a humanoid frame, he'd shrunken in size and now looked far more humanoid, the sign of a Vasto Lorde.

From head to toe, his body seemed to be covered in flickering, golden flames, his black markings had remained and were still spread across his body from the hole in his gut. On his head was a Fox skull mask with a detached jaw, both mask parts hung loosely and were held on by the flames coating his form, there were also skeletal arms, legs and a spine held onto him by the flames (Golden Kyuubi cloak with the skeleton from six tails mode). Within the mask, his eyes glowed separate colors, both sclera were black in color but one eye was the yellow of a hollow while the other was crimson and slit like those of a cat. Lastly were the nine, long bone tails trailing behind him, each an extension of the spine hovering above his back.

The four hollows watched with wide jaws at the birth of a new Vasto Lorde, less than a second later, the mind numbing pressure of his Reiatsu came crashing down onto their shoulders.

_'C-cant move.'_ All four hollows gasped in shock.

Flexing his fingers, Naruto examined the five sharp claws attached to the skeletal hands above his flame hands. He felt extremely powerful, as if he could do anything he wanted, in fact the flames that covered his form seemed to be formed out of pure Reiryoku, yet he couldn't feel his reserves dipping in the slightest, they were doing quite the opposite actually; they seemed to be rising higher and higher.

_'Impressive.'_ Naruto thought looking up at his captivated opponents, he lessened his Reiatsu so they could move before a vicious grin split his face _'Time for a test run.'_

Naruto vanished without a sound, not even a disturbance in the sand, and reappeared a few feet behind Ggio with the Tigers bleeding arms in each hand.

"I-impossible." Ggio gasped as blood gushed from his shoulders. _'He's so fast.'_

Dropping the two appendages, Naruto turned towards an incoming Cero from Charlotte and scoffed. A large arm made entirely of flickering, golden energy shot out of his side and wrapped its thick fingers around Ggios torso, causing the Tiger to howl in pain and his skin burned, before tossing the dying hollow into the path of the pink beam.

Charlotte had only a moment to gasp in shock, before Naruto appeared before the flower hollow, a swirling ball of golden Reiryoku in his hands.

**"Espiral Cero! **(Spiraling hollow Flash)**"**

The Cero, structured after the powerful Rasengan, bore into the other hollows torso before expanding, immediately reducing the flower hollow into raw Reishi from the techniques power. Naruto noticed with slight interest that the flames on his form seemed to flicker wildly and absorb the nearby Reishi, causing his own power to rise minutely.

_'Interesting'_ he thought with a raised brow.

He took a glance at the spot Charlotte once stood and whistled in admiration at the power his technique now held, the last time he had tested the Espiral Cero, it had only done minor surface damage to a hollow far weaker than the flower he had just utterly decimated.

Naruto vanished from his spot once more and appeared before the petrified Mammoth hollow with a fist cocked, the Mammoth, sensing its impending doom, decided to go down fighting. Through pure fear and sheer willpower, Nirgge managed to move through the pressure pressing down on him and swung his trunk with as much power as he could but Naruto caught the appendage easily with one hand while his fist rocketed forward. The punch slammed into the hollows mask with such power that larger hollow was sent rocketing back with its mask shattered. Naruto held up a finger and a golden Cero charged at the tip, with a flick of his finger, a beam twice the size of a regular Cero was launched from his hand and vaporized the weaker hollow instantly.

_'Hmm, two Reiryoku intensive attacks and my reserves have barely dipped.'_ He thought before a wide grin spread across his face and he turned towards the last hollow. In the blink of an eye, the full force of his Reiatsu came crashing down onto the surrounding area.

* * *

Findorr watched in shock as the last three members of his squad were decimated easily by a hollow they had thought defeated.

_'Such power, where did it all come from. Even at full power I won't be able to match him.'_ He pondered as the powerful Reiatsu kept him from moving, the Fox was still several meters away yet its Reiatsu still affected him from such a distance _'So this is the power of a Vasto Lorde, his Reiryoku eclipses King Barragans easily.'_

In the blink of an eye, Findorr found the hollow standing only a few feet away from him, the full power of the Fox's Reiatsu sent him crashing to the desert floor, he found himself unable to move and barely able to draw breath.

'Such speed and power.'

"What now Findorr Calius?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "How do you plan to 'eliminate me' if you can't even stand before me."

Naruto was glad to see that his voice no longer held the growling quality his old forms had, instead his tone was now silky and matured, like an older version of his original, human tone.

"How did you gain such power?" The Crab gasped out.

"That is irrelevant, what is relevant Findorr Calius, is this question; do you want to live?" Naruto replied with a small smirk.

"Yes!" Findorr shouted fearfully.

Naruto grinned as he examined the hollow cowering before him, for some reason seeing the terror in the Crabs eyes seemed to amuse and excite him.

"Then lead me to Barragan." He ordered, causing Findorr's eyes to widen exponentially.


	9. Hollow 3

**Hollow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

"Hello" - Speaking**  
**

_"Hello" - Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter Three; Vasto Lorde

Barragan Louisenbaim, self-proclaimed god-king of Hueco Mundo smirked excitedly as he saw his main attendant enter the room, accompanied by another hollow. His smirk however, turned into a frown when he examined the other hollow.

_'This is the Fox hollow I've heard so much about? He looks different than the descriptions depicted, in fact he almost looks like a..'_ Barragan's eyes widened in shock._ 'Impossible!'_

**"Who is this?"** He growled, glaring down at the Crab hollow.

All around the throne room, hollows shuddered in fear as they sensed the danger in the kings tone, King Barragan had built a fearsome reputation of being cruel and sadistic to both allies and foes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Fox hollow your majesty.'' Findorr replied fearfully as he stood between the two powerful hollows.

Barragan growled as his thoughts were proven correct. He turned his fearsome gaze onto the other hollow and frowned when the other glared back at him with contempt and slight.. amusement?

Whispers broke out from the surrounding hollows when they also came to the same conclusion as their king, Uzumaki Naruto had already been well known for reaching the ranks of Adjuchas in so little time. Although it was rare, it wasn't unheard of for a hollow to evolve so quickly, reaching the rank of Vasto Lorde in so little time however? That was impossible. It had taken the other Vasto Lorde centuries to amass the amount of power needed to transform, yet this hollow had done it in just four weeks, it was definitely startling.

**"You are an interesting being Uzumaki**** Naruto****."** Barragan grunted, trying to take control of the conversation.

"You don't know half of it." Naruto muttered to himself but only Findorr heard him and the Crab couldn't help but agree.

Barragan continued speaking when he received no response from Naruto.

**"By your presence here, I take it you have accepted my offer."** The god-king stated, leaning forward in his throne. He already had one other Vasto Lorde within his forces, if he could recruit another, he could finally eliminate or recruit the few other Vasto Lorde that had refused his offers...

* * *

In all of Hueco Mundo, the number of Vasto Lorde could easily be counted on one hand, there were even more Arrancar than there were Vasto Lorde. With Naruto's rise to power, there were now five Vasto Lorde in the realm.

The first and oldest of the original four was of course Barragan himself and despite what he may believe, he was the second most powerful of the four original Vasto Lorde. Through a display and power and subjugation, Barragan had also managed to recruit one of the other Vasto Lorde, a humanoid Alligator-like hollow by the name of Cocodrilo Boca, an easy task for the god-king as Boca was the weakest of the Vasto Lorde.

Following close behind Barragan was a humanoid Bee-like hollow by the name of Abeja Reina, she was the third most powerful of the Vasto Lorde and had completely denied Barragan's offer. Choosing not to fight against the god-king on her own, Reina had built her own army and claimed a portion of Hueco Mundo as her own, ruling it as the 'Empress of Hueco Mundo'.

Unfortunately for Barragan, the empress had attracted many powerful hollows to her forces and her army outclassed his by a wide margin. Still, in his arrogance the god-king allowed her to remain in power, it was not the place of a king to set foot on the battlefield while he had servants to do so, he would wait until provoked to enter the battle and once he did, he would utterly crush her.

The last and most powerful of the Vasto Lorde was a humanoid Wolf-like hollow known as Coyote Starrk. He, like Reina, had also denied Barragan's offer but he had chosen to continue wandering the desert rather than hide or build an army of his own. Barragan mostly left Starrk alone since the other was far too lazy to attempt to overthrow him, there was also the fact that the last time they had fought Barragan had been utterly crushed; even with Cocodrilo's help, there was little chance that he could win against Starrk.

With another Vasto Lorde on his side however, especially if the boy proved to be powerful enough, he would be able to overpower and finally defeat Starrk.

* * *

Seated in his throne, Barragan snarled in annoyance when the Fox hollow seemed to ignore his question and glance around the room in a bored manner.

**"Answer me brat!"** He shouted in anger, his armrests cracking in his grip.

Naruto smirked inwardly as he turned to the skeleton hollow with a bored look, he may hate and utterly despise Kakashi but the man was an expert when it came to annoying others.

"Hm? Did you say something?" He asked in an even tone.

The barely noticeable twitch in Barragan's eye caused him to crack up on the inside. Being part demon fox, with his emotions now fully released, he found it extremely amusing to play tricks on others and generally mess with them, that didn't stop him from being quite vicious and savage when angered though.

Barragan leapt to his feet in anger as he glared down at the other hollow.

**"You heard me boy, have you chosen to accept my offer?"** He ground out, teeth grinding together as he spoke. **"Will you serve the God-King?"**

Naruto stood with a finger on his chin as if he was thinking, the room was silent for a few seconds before the golden Fox snapped his fingers as if he had made a decision.

"Nope." He replied in a cheerful tone, grinning widely. "I think I'd rather just kill you."

The entire room was silent for several moments after his reply before Barragan's booming laughter filled the void, the subjects of his empire shared a look before nervously joining in, this was not going to end well. Through the loud laughter, Naruto stood nonchalantly with a small grin on his face, simply rocking back and forth on his heels.

Out of the entirety of Barragan's forces, only two took the Fox seriously and refrained from laughing, they were Findorr Calius, who had felt the true extent of the Fox's power, and a Bat-like Adjuchas, who could sense the difference in power between the two Vasto Lorde and knew that the Fox far outclassed Barragan; both knew this would be a true battle between titans but neither was sure who exactly would win, Barragan with his powerful abilities or Naruto with his raw power.

The laughter continued for several minutes before it was cut of by a crushing pressure as Barragan released his Reiryoku, his power swirling around him like a toxic miasma, making him look truly fearsome. Naruto simply brushed off the pressure while others found it difficult to stand and were sent to their knees, a few of the weaker hollows found it impossible to move or breath and could only watch the coming confrontation with wide eyes.

**"You? Kill me? ****Don't make me laugh boy!**" Barragan growled in a harsh tone, his miasmic aura spiking angrily. **"I've been a hollow for over nine hundred years, do you think a mere child such as yourself would stand even a sliver of a chance against me?"**

Naruto ignored the angry monarch and chose to instead glance around the room once more, he noticed some of the hollows struggling to breath and sighed.

"Are you sure you're a king? You don't really seem to care for the well being of your subjects." Naruto stated with a bored tone.

Barragan frowned before smirking down at the Fox.

**"They are weak, it is their place to cower before me."** the god-king replied, sneering down at the other hollow.

Naruto made a noncommittal sound and turned his mismatched eyes back to the skeletal hollow.

"Why dont we take this fight somewhere else?" the golden fox asked with a sigh, he really did hate this hollow. "I dont want to kill so many hollows unless I have to."

Barragan chuckled.

**"Still you continue with this foolishness, do you not understand how outcla-"**

The god-king was cut off as as the golden fox vanished and reappeared before him, his fist already in motion, the skeletal hollow was taken by surprise and found himself flying through the white walls of Las Noches and crashing into the desert several meters away from the building.

Back within Las Noches, Naruto frowned as he sped off after the other hollow, something strange had happened when he'd tried to punch Barragan. The closer he had come to the king the slower he had seemed to move, at the end there it had felt like moving through water, there was definitely something up with the other hollow.

_'This fight may not be as easy as I first thought.'_ Naruto realized, a wild grin spreading across his face._ 'How Fun.'_

* * *

Naruto frowned as he dodged yet another dangerous blow from his opponent, ten minutes into the fight and he had yet to discover Barragan's secret and without the element of surprise he now found it impossible to land a blow on the elder hollow. Every time he got close to Barragan, his body seemed to slow down, allowing the skeleton to block, dodge or counter attack.

Dodging away from another punch, Naruto put some distance between himself and Barragan and began reviewing the battle up to this point.

_'How is he slowing me down? Air manipulation? No, I can't feel any unusual changes in the air currents.'_ Naruto mused, dodging to the side as Barragan sent a burst of purple miasma his way, he wasn't sure what it did but there was no way he was letting it touch him. _'Is his Reiatsu denser around his body? If so then I shouldn't be that affected.'_

Barragan released a laugh as he noticed that his opponent was finally keeping his distance.

**"Have you realized the pointlessness of this battle? You cant even lay a hand on me brat."** He shouted, firing another burst of miasma.

The fox frowned as he dodged again, causing the miasma to smack into one of the broken pillars nearby, darkening the stone on contact.

_'Alright then, if close combat won't work then I'll have to use other means.'_

Raising a hand, he charged a ball of golden energy and fired it at the other hollow.

"**Cero!"**

The golden beam flew towards the skeletal hollow, blasting through sand dunes and pillars as it flew, Barragan simply smirked and raised a hand. Naruto watched in amazement as his Cero began to slow down as it approached the god-king, a cloud of purple miasma surging forward from Barragan's hand and covering the beam in an instant, eating away at the technique until the golden beam had faded away.

_'What the hell?'_ Naruto exclaimed, frowning to himself as his Cero faded away. As far as his senses could tell, the Cero had simply _died_.

**"That was quite a powerful Cero, perhaps you do have an inkling of power brat."** Barragan chuckled, his hand dropping to his side.

Naruto's frown deepened at that, he was about to reply but a crash from behind drew his attention. He glanced over to see that the pillar that had been hit by Barragan's miasma moments ago had broken in half and from the looks of things it was... rotted?

"That's not poison or acid." Naruto whispered with wide eyes. "It looks like it was actually aged."

Barragan chuckled, drawing Naruto's attention back to his form.

**"That is exactly what happened, m****y power allows me to control time**." The skeletal hollow grinned, his voice dripping with prideful arrogance. **"My Senescencia slows down anything around me and my mere touch can rot everything, this is the power of god, you stand no chance of victory."**

Naruto frowned for a moment, his head cocked to the side, before a grin slowly spread across his face.

"So your ability lies in slowing things down and aging them until they rot? This might be easier than I thought." He chuckled, eyes glinting in amusement.

Barragan released another bellow of laughter which slowly died to a chuckle.

**"You still wish to continue this foolishness boy? No one is immune to the effects of time, you are no different." **Barragan replied, his aura swirling around him.** "There is no shame in losing to a god, do not allow your pride to blind you, you cannot win."**

Naruto grinned at him cheerily and made a straight dash towards Barragan, his golden flames flickering wildly and he ran.

"I beg to differ." He replied cheerfully.

Barragan's amused face twisted in to an angry snarl.

**"Very well boy, you had your chance, if you won't join me then rot away and die!"** He shouted, his arm sweeping forward as a purple miasma appeared around his hand.

**"Respira!"**

The purple miasma radiated not from his arm this time but from his entire body, quickly creeping outwards in all directions, an absolute offense and defense. The wave of dark power rotted the very sand around the god-king, leaving only a blackened and dead wasteland as in crept towards the approaching Fox.

Naruto continued to grin even as he crashed full force into the rotting mist, causing Barragan to laugh victoriously.

**"Foolish insect, you are nothing before my power."** the god-king chuckled, turning away and walking towards his palace.

"Again, I beg to differ." A voice replied from behind him.

Barragan spun around, his eyes widening as Naruto's golden form burst out of the Respira with one arm cocked back, the flames surrounding his hand taking the form of a golden blade. Caught by surprise once again, Barragan was unable to react in time, allowing Naruto to land his blow despite his slowed movements.

**"Corte de Cero!" **Naruto shouted, his hand slashing across Barragan's chest.

The Cero blade opened a deep gash from the hollows left shoulder to his right hip, his blood spraying all over the desert ground as he was sent flying back with a shocked look on his face.

Naruto grinned as he watched the shocked god-king stumble to his feet, Barragan's wounds were already healing but it was draining a great portion of his Reiryoku to do so. Naruto was glad to see that his Reiryoku also held the toxic qualities of demonic yoki, it would either spread through others, poisoning them and slowly killing them from the inside or if it was someone powerful like Barragan, it would drain a portion of their power while their own Reiryoku combated the poison. After a few seconds of struggle, Barragan finally made it to his feet but continued staring in shock, probably because nothing had ever survived his Respira.

**"How? How are you still alive!"** Barragan roared, his eyes glowing powerfully. **"No one is immune to my power, I am a god!"**

He raised his hand and fired another burst of rotting mist at the golden for, only for Naruto to simply wave his hand and disperse the mist away.

"Don't bother Barragan, you can't age an immortal." the blond replied, vanishing in a blur of movement.

Barragan growled as he turned on his heel, a mist cover fist aimed at the Fox's face as he reappeared.

**"No one is immortal!"** the god-king roared, his fist rocketing forward. **"No one is immune to the ravages of time!"**

Naruto simply caught the fist with one hand and used the power behind it to spin around Barragan, his fist planting itself solidly in the other hollows back.

"I am."

He wasn't truly immortal, just incapable of dying from old age like all demons but Barragan didn't need to know that; he could still die from other means but with his demonic regeneration, Barragan's aging mist was rendered completely useless.

The look of pure horror on the older hollows face caused a feral grin to spread on Naruto's, Barragan had been so dependent and confident in his time abilities that he had never fathomed the idea that someone might just be immune to the ravages of time, immune to his power.

Without his power over time Barragan was fairly weak for a Vasto Lorde, there was a reason his appearance was that of a skeleton. Yes, he was fast and he had a massive amount of Reiryoku at his beck and call but he was weak physically, his physical blows would have no effect on someone of Naruto's caliber.

Stumbling back in shock, the skeletal hollow considered his options before settling on a course of action, he needed help; as much as he loathed to admit it.

**"Zommari, Cocodrilo!"** He roared, his aura flaring as he summoned his strongest servants.

The second the words left the god-kings mouth, Naruto blurred into motion, not a moment too soon either as the spot he was standing in exploded as something crashed into it. A cloud of dust was kicked up from the explosion, obscuring his view but Naruto wasn't worried, he didn't need his sight to know what was within the dust cloud.

**"That's strange, he shouldn't have sensed us coming."** A deep voice rumbled from within the cloud.

"No matter, we should still be able to handle him." A second voice stated.

While the two spoke, the dust that had been kicked up began to clear, allowing Naruto to see his two adversaries.

The first was a strange looking hollow, it had a large, purple, pumpkin shaped body with a small head, an eye shaped mask on its face, and extremely skinny arms and legs that looked quite humorous in proportion to its body. Lastly, Naruto noticed hundreds of slits on the hollows body, a few of which were open, revealing yellow hollow eyes that were focused on his form.

The second hollow looked like a humanoid reptile, which meant it was a Vasto Lorde. The Vasto Lorde was roughly seven feet tall with a large, muscled frame, clawed hands and feet and a long, muscular tail swinging behind him. He was also covered from head to toe in differently sized green scales, except for his face, which was covered by a bone white Alligator mask.

Naruto simply smirked at the two hollows before turning his attention back towards Barragan.

"What's wrong your _majesty_, too afraid to face me alone?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Barragan grit his teeth as his sense of self-preservation warred against his pride, he knew that he needed the help but it irked him terribly to admit it. Before either side of the god-king's psyche could win the mental battle, he was distracted by a shout from one of his servants.

"Lord Barragan fears no one scum, he simply has no need to waste his time on weaklings such as yourself." Zommari shouted, his many eyes widening in anger.

Barragan smirked as his third in command leapt to his defense, his prideful ego satisfied with his servants exclamation.

"Oh? Then why was I wiping the floor with him just moments ago?" Naruto asked, not even bothering to look at the other hollow.

Zommari seethed and rushed at the Fox hollow, causing said Fox to smirk victoriously, that had been far too easy. Naruto's smirk vanished a moment later when Zommari's Reiryoku seemed to vanish from his sixth sense, causing him to spin on his heel, his arms barely rising in time to block the other hollows attack.

'The hell?' he exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock. He could clearly see the other hollow but he couldn't sense him at all, it was like the hollow had absolutely no Reiryoku at all but that shouldn't be possible.

"Disconcerting isn't it?" A voice whispered from behind him, causing his eyes to widen further.

Naruto immediately vanished and reappeared several meters away, he could clearly see Cocodrilo and Zommari standing where he once was but he couldn't sense them at all, it was truly disconcerting.

"**Gran Cida." **Barragan's voice rumbled from behind him, causing his eyes to widen yet again, the monstrous power that had naturally surrounded the older hollow had also vanished from his senses.

Naruto spun on his heel with one arm raised to defend himself, only for him to gasp in shock as a massive axe sliced right through his arm, removing the limp and opening a deep gash in his chest.

A wide grin spread across Barragan's face as he watched the Fox's blood splatter all over the sand, he quickly raised his arm and swung Gran Cida once more but the Fox had already vanished from his spot.

Standing on the other end of the battlefield, in a position where he could keep all three hollows in his line of sight, Naruto scowled as his wound closed and his arm regenerated, there was something going on here. He should have been able to sense Barragan's Reiryoku from miles away, yet he could feel nothing from the other hollow, something or someone was blocking his sensor ability.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Cocodrilo asked in an amused tone, revealing many rows of sharpened teeth as he grinned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Alligator hollow.

"You, you're able to somehow block my ability to sense Reiryoku." Naruto replied, it was only a guess but the grin on the other hollows face showed that he had guessed correctly.

"Correct, it might be a weak ability in comparison to some others but it definitely has its uses." Cocodrilo replied, confidently.

Naruto frowned as he dodged punch from the left, Zommari had chosen to attack while he was distracted but he was still able to feel the shift in the air currents.

_'This is going to be tougher than I thought.'_ Naruto mused, frowning to himself.

His Vasto Lorde form allowed him to sense and utilize energy far better than most others, should he need to, he could easily sense and locate a particular energy signature from the other end of Hueco Mundo. Being able to easily sense his opponents no matter how well they suppressed had also made his battles far easier to win, with this ability nullified and three opponents facing off against him however, things were going to be more difficult than he expected.

**"You still have your other senses Naruto." **The voice of his demon half rumbled from within his mind, if he hadn't been used to such moments with the Kyuubi, Naruto may have been a touch surprised.

_'I know that.'_ Naruto replied, he had actually forgotten about it but there was no reason to point that out.

His five main senses had been greatly increased following the release of his demonic power, in fact, his senses were most likely far more advanced than those of any other hollow or demon. He could easily see for miles, pick out the most subtle of smells and sounds, feel any change in the air current and pick apart a scent by taste alone.

"Then quit complaining and crush these weaklings already."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his hollow's comment, the both of them were going to enjoy this.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he focused on his other senses and locked onto his three opponents.

Without any warning or sign of buildup, his body exploded with power, his golden Reiryoku surrounded him and spiraling into the night sky. The pillar of energy rose high into the sky, flickering about like a wild bonfire, illuminating the surrounding landscape like a miniature sun and nearly blinding the other three hollows.

Moments later, the three hollows felt his Reiatsu slam down onto their bodies, Zommari and Cocodrilo were crushed onto the desert ground while Barragan dropped to one knee, all three finding it nearly impossible to breath.

_'Impossible, how can he have so much power?'_ Barragan exclaimed, his eyes wide as he turned his head towards the other two hollows, both of whom were being smothered beneath Naruto's Reiatsu.

**"Cocodrilo!"** Barragan shouted, looking into the terrified eyes of the reptilian hollow.** "Do something about his Reiatsu you fool!"**

Cocodrilo nodded back and almost immediately the immense pressure vanished, allowing the three hollows to breath clearly and move freely.

Naruto's smirk turned into a scowl as he saw the three hollows stand.

"Interesting, so your ability can also negate my Reiatsu, allowing you to move freely." He realized, his scowl turning into an excited grin. "Well then, here's hoping you can all keep up, I won't be holding back any longer."

Without a sound or even a blur of movement, Naruto vanished and reappeared behind the three hollows, grinning cheekily when he noticed that none of them had been able to follow his movements; with their ability to sense his Reiryoku gone, he was practically a ghost to them.

Before the three knew what was happening, he held out both hands and released a wave of pure Reiryoku which surged forward and crashed into the three hollows. Unfortunately, the light from his attack alerted them to his position and allowed them to dodge, not without taking some injuries however.

He was pleased to see that Barragan had lost an arm to the wave of toxic Reiryoku and while his arm was slowly regenerating, the fatigue on the god-kings face revealed the strain it was putting on his remaining power.

Luckily for Cocodrilo, he had been farthest from the wave and had managed to dodge it in time, avoiding it by the tip of his scaly tail. The same had also happened with Zommari, which was surprising as he had been the closest to the wave but had managed to dodge it with great ease.

_'Hmm, he's fast for an Adjuchas, even a high level one.'_

With their opponent in their sights once again, the three hollows vanished and began attacking him in concert, their abilities in perfect unison as they could still sense each other. Using his acute senses, Naruto managed to dodge as many blows as he could but fighting against two Vasto Lorde and a powerful Adjuchas was not an easy task and he received some major wounds before he could break away.

He'd lost another arm to Barragan's Gran Cida, received several deep cuts from Cocodrilo's claws and even a gaping bite to the shoulder from the Alligator hollow. Zommari, while fast and powerful, was still just an Adjuchas and had been unable to damage the thick hide of a Vasto Lorde.

As his wounds healed, Naruto took the lull in battle to decide on a plan of action, he couldn't handle all three opponents at once.

**"Then don't."**

Naruto smirked, head cocked to the side as he listened to the demon's whispers, a plan forming in their mind. His power spiked, yet the other three were unable to feel it, they were too busy forming their own plans; well, Barragan was forming a plan, the other two were simply following orders.

**"Zommari, use your Amor when you have the opportunity and stop his movements."** Barragan ordered, his tone leaving no room for argument **"Cocodrilo, once he is contained the two of us will finish him off."**

"Yes, your majesty." The two replied immediately.

Turning back to the battle, Zommari prepared his ultimate attack, his many eyes locking onto the golden form of their opponent. Seeing that his opponents were ready, Naruto made a straight dash towards them with his hands at his side and his claws extended, the three hollows cocked a brow in confusion at his much slower speed and straight forward approach.

_'I dont know what you're planning Fox, but you've only made things easier for us.'_ Zommari smirked, a smirk that was mirrored by his two allies.

**"Amor!" **The multi-eyed hollow shouted.

With a flare of his power, all of the eyes on Zommari's chest glowed brightly and shot almost invisible beams towards the Fox hollow, hitting him all over and leaving several small, eye shaped tattoos behind. Naruto stiffened, his eyes wide, as his body came to a complete stop, his form completely under Zommari's control.

In a flash of movement, both Barragan and Cocodrilo were at the hollows side, Cocodrilo's clawed hand punching right through the Fox's chest while Barragan's axe cleaved his sent his head flying into the air. The god-king released a bellow of laughter in victory, only for his eyes to widen as the body toppled forward, there was only one tail attached to the headless corpse.

_'Where are his other tails?'_ Barragan wondered, his eyes darting about as he suspected a trick.

Despite being wary and alert, the god-king was caught completely off guard when a golden, blood soaked hand burst out of his chest, accompanied by blinding pain shooting through his torso.

"Lord Barrag-urk!"

The shout from Zommari drew his attention and while still dazed, Barragan found his head turning towards the Adjuchas' position, his actions slowed from both pain and shock. When his dazed mind finally pieced together what he was seeing, Barragan was shocked to find Zommari laying in two halves, a smirking Fox hollow victoriously standing above the corpse.

A drop of blood trailed down the god-kings jaw as he turned his head further, his eyes widening as he saw yet another Fox hollow standing behind him, its arm extended through his torso and a smug smirk on its face. Barragan stood confused and dazed his life slowly faded away, his failing mind trying to piece together what had just happened.

There was a loud poof from below the god-king and he looked down to see the body of the dead hollow was gone, with only a wisp of smoke to show that t had ever been there. It was at this point that he noticed Cocodrilo's headless corpse laying on the ground a few feet away, a third Fox hollow standing above the body with a wide grin on its face.

Barragan released a pained grunt as the Fox behind hm removed its arm from his chest, his legs could no longer support him up and without the Fox expending the effort to do so, the god-king collapsed to the ground, his lifeblood pouring from his wound. The hole in his chest simply refused to heal and he could feel the toxic energy flowing through his body, devouring his miniscule Reiryoku reserves and slowly poisoning him.

The sound of multiple footsteps drew Barragan's attention upwards, his face a mask of shock as eight golden Fox hollows surrounded him.

**"Kyuubi no Jutsu: Bunshin** (Nine Tailed Technique: Clone)**"** one of the Fox hollows murmured, grinning cheekily as his seven counterparts dissolved into Reishi, the technique had cost him all nine of his tails to perform but it had been well worth it.

Barragan's eyes widened in realization as he released a pained cough, a thin mist of blood spraying from his mouth. Naruto, still grinning widely, knelt over and grabbed the god-king by the throat, completely ignoring the aura of deathly energy around the hollow and easily lifted him from the ground. The flames along his body flickered against the hollows skin as they attempted to consume him but Naruto held them back, he had a few words for the _god-king_ first.

"Don't worry Barragan, your death won't be pointless." Naruto chuckled, his grip tightening. "I'll be sure to put your power to good use."

The skeletal hollow glared back in anger but was unable to reply, mostly due to the tight grip around his throat. With a final chuckle, Naruto released his hold on his power and allowed the flames to billow around him, allowed them to finally consume his prey. With a massive spike of power, the dissolving corpses of the two dead hollows and Barragan himself were swallowed up by the golden flames and consumed, reduced to pure Reishi by his aura and absorbed.

Within the now bare battleground, Naruto stood alone as he felt his power growing, he had just devoured two Vasto Lorde and a high class Adjuchas after all. Unlike most Vasto Lorde, who stopped growing stronger with each meal after a certain point, he was part demon and had no true limit to his power; his power would continue growing with each devoured soul and even if he stopped devouring other hollows, his power would still continue grow over time.

Turning from the scorched sand that was once a battlefield, Naruto walked on into the desert, there wasn't much else to do in Hueco Mundo.

Above the battlefield, a black Bat-like hollow hovered in though, it was impossible to believe but Barragan had truly been defeated. He would need to inform the others of Barragan's death, perhaps he could even find a few meals in the trash Barragan had surrounded himself with.

With a final look back at the golden beacon of power that was Uzumaki Naruto, Ulquiorra Cifer headed back to Las Noches with a new goal in mind.


	10. Hollow 4

**Hollow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

"Hello" - Speaking**  
**

_"Hello" - Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter Four: Shinobi

"Dear kami I'm so bored!" A voice huffed in annoyance.

The owner of said voice, a blonde haired teen with mismatched eyes, lay spread eagle on top of a large sand dune. It had been three years since the fall of god-king Barragan's empire and Uzumaki Naruto had changed much over those three years.

Roughly two and a half years after his battle with god-king Barragan, Naruto had found that his power had grown so high that he could no longer suppress it all, he had become so powerful that weaker hollows, shinigami and plus souls simply toppled over and died in his presence.

Life had become quite boring and lonely at that point.

It was after a few weeks of this that the Fox hollow had come upon an idea, if he couldn't suppress his power then he would have to seal it away. Most demons, the powerful ones at least, tended to seal some of their power away until it was needed, like the Biju and their tails. Unfortunately for Naruto, he found this to be near impossible for him, even with nine tails of his power sealed away, he was still exerting a considerable pressure on weaker beings; not to mention the fact that his power would still continue to grow over time.

It was his hollow half that had come up with a solution, he could remove his mask and become an Arrancar, effectively sealing most of his Reiryoku away. Using the natural way of ripping off his mask and hoping for the best would have been far too risky, so he chose to go with another method.

He had heard of another Vasto Lorde that had also suffered the same problem but the other had managed to solve it in a unique fashion, he'd managed to split his soul in half and create a true Zanpakuto, one with a sword spirit rather than the simple blades wielded by other Arrancar.

It took hm three weeks of constant meditation and trial and error but Naruto was able to replicate the feat, manifesting his two powers into a physical form before sealing it away. With his soul and power split, Naruto found himself undergoing a change, he became an Demon-Hollow Arrancar rather than the traditional Shinigami-Hollow hybrid but his powers were still sealed into a Zanpakuto.

His new form was quite similar to his old human form except for a few key differences, for one thing he was much taller now and stood at just over six feet tall, he was no longer the short, malnourished teen he had been before his death. Age wise, he appeared to be about sixteen years old but he could probably pass for seventeen or eighteen if he tried, he had also lost all of the baby fat he once had, his body was now lithe and muscular while his face was thin and angular. Despite being dead, his hair had grown long over the years and now fell down to his mid back, it was still spiky at the top but most of his hair was now straight.

All in all, he looked like a normal, if handsome, teen except for four small details.

The first was his eyes, they were still the same mismatched jewels of yellow and red that spoke of great power but instead of the pools of black that they once swam in, his sclera had returned to being white in next thing one would notice was the bone fragment attached to his face, his mask fragment took the form of a Fox's jaw, one that was loosely attached to his own jaw.

Next were his fingernails, rather than the long animal claws he used to have, he now had regular human nails except they were pitch black in color and could still claw through solid metal and stone. Lastly was the hole going completely through the center of his chest, his hollow hole had moved from his stomach to the center of his chest, leaving clear, muscular, skin behind.

When he had woken from the change, Naruto had found himself clothed in a version of the familiar garb all Arrancar wore, woven from his own solidified power. He now wore a pure white shinobi bodysuit with a golden sash around the waist, over top of that he wore a long white cloak which was buttoned up to his nose, allowing the bottom potion of his face to be hidden within its large, over-sized collar.

The cloak had long, wide sleeves that allowed him to easily keep his hands hidden within them, both sleeves had gold trimming along the edges and embroidered onto the cloak in golden thread were the markings that had been present on his last two forms. Lastly he wore a of gold and white shinobi sandals on his feet, which added a slight increase to his already intimidating height.

Since the clothing was created from his own Reiryoku, it would be able to both clean and repair itself each time he channeled his energy through it, quite useful considering his penchant for getting into battle.

Latched onto his back through simple Reiryoku manipulation was the blade that now held his powers, his Zanpakuto. The sword was a standard katana except the blade was pure white in color while the grip was wrapped in golden cloth, the hand guard was in the shape of a golden flame with white edges. Lastly, the blade was held in a white sheath with a golden, nine tailed fox embroidered onto its front.

* * *

Sitting up, Naruto swept his gaze over the endless desert, looking for something interesting to do. Of course, there was nothing to be seen and he could sense absolutely no one nearby, most hollows chose to avoid his chosen part of the desert. He spent most of his time here, conversing with his blade and honing his abilities, only venturing out to look for a meal or some form of entertainment.

Naruto sighed as he lay back down again, was it too much to ask for something interesting to happen?

"So bored..." He huffed yet again.

**"Why don't you go find something to do then?" **The annoyed voice of his sword rang out within his mind.

Naruto huffed once more as he thought over the idea and pushed it away.

_'What's the point? I've seen everything there is to see in this desert.'_ He replied with a slight whine in his tone.

**"Find someone to fight then."** His blade countered.

Naruto perked up slightly before sighing again.

_'No can do, all of the weaklings run away when they see me and Starrk is too lazy to be any fun.'_ He replied with a pout. _'Not to mention that after the ass kicking I gave them last time, the 'almighty' Espada are to chicken to fight me.'_

**"Then go visit the human world again, maybe something interesting will happen!" **The blade snapped back, sounding really annoyed.

Naruto frowned slightly at the suggestion, he had been to the human world a few times over the years but that usually ended with shinigami tracking him down and attempting to _purify_ him, he was never able to set foot near any human settlements before the shinigami showed up en mass. Heck, they had even sent four captains the last time he had tried visiting Konoha.

Of course, he had yet to visit since he became an Arrancar.

_'Hmm, maybe I should.'_ Naruto mused, a small grin spreading across his face. _'Since I can actually keep my Reiryoku suppressed now, I might be able to have some fun before the shinigami show up to investigate.'_

* * *

Exited the black void of his Garganta (Black Cavity), Naruto found himself lazily floating a few miles above a desert but instead of the white sands of Hueco Mundo, the desert below him was golden in color.

"Hmm, I must be in Wind Country." He muttered to himself, head swinging from side to side. "Wonder how Gaara's doing."

After floating around for a few minutes, he easily spotted the large canyon that housed the hidden sand village.

_'Hmm, I've been here for four minutes now and no shinigami have shown up, awesome.'_ Naruto cheered in his mind.

The last time he had been to the human world, he had barely just exited the Garganta before he found himself being swarmed by shinigami, the fact that none had shown up yet was a pretty good sign.

Gliding towards the village, Naruto frowned when he sensed a large spike of energy followed by several loud explosions, it felt so odd to sense chakra after so long. As he slowly approached the village, his enhanced managed to pick out two small figures battling above the village. One was clearly Gaara, older but easily recognizable, floating on a mass of sand while the other was a blond man dressed in red and black cloak of the Akatsuki.

_'Hmm, even with the Kyuubi gone, the Akatsuki is still active?'_

Naruto was about to glide closer to the fight when he sensed a large chakra source nearby, looking around he easily spotted a second figure cloaked in the red and black Akatsuki garb.

_'Ah, that must be the blond ones partner, wonder who they are, they don't look all that tough for S-class nin.'_

As he was thinking, Naruto slowly floated over towards the second Akatsuki member. Said man, Akasuna no Sasori, was currently gazing up at the floating boy in surprise, shock and curiosity.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked in a grating tone.

_'Is he from Suna? He must be a master of wind manipulation to fly like that but why haven't we heard of someone that powerful.'_ Sasori pondered as he watched the teen look around in confusion.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice and looked down to see the Akatsuki member staring at him, he quickly looked behind and around him but saw no one else around.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The Akatsuki member asked once more as a spiked, wooden tail seemed to slither out from beneath his cloak.

Naruto stared back at the man with shock evident on his face.

"You can see me?" He asked in a surprised tone.

Sasori simply stared back _'How could I not, what kind of shinobi wears white and gold?'_

"Of course I can see you, you stick out like a sore thumb with those clothes, brat." He spat out in an annoyed tone.

Naruto simply stared back dumbly.

Had he not turned himself into a living puppet, Sasori was sure his eyebrows would have been twitching right about now.

Naruto took a thinking pose as he tried to figure out what was going on, from what he had heard, it was supposed to be impossible for the living to see the dead unless they were spiritually aware, was this man spiritually aware?

_'Unless..'_ Naruto pondered as another idea came to him _'Chakra is partially composed of Reiatsu, which would make most, if not all, ninja spiritually aware. If so, then why is it no one has ever seen a hollow before?'_

He was sure that if ninja could see the dead, they would be able to see spirits and hollows, so why was it that no one had ever reported such a thing before? After all, hollows have been making trips to the human world for centuries.

**"Because ninja can't see the dead, the physical portion of chakra dilutes it far too much for them to be spiritually aware." **

Naruto was left confused once more by his blades comment.

_'Then how come he can see me?'_ He asked in a curious tone.

**"You forget that you are part demon, your body contains equal quantities of Reiryoku and Yoki, the Yoki is what allows the living to see you."**

Naruto nodded in reply to his swords statement, there were such little differences between him and regular hollows that he sometimes forgot that he was truly different.

Sasori at this point had gotten quite annoyed at the blonds blatant disrespect, the boy had yet to answer his questions and was clearly ignoring him now. Deciding to take the blond out before he proved to be a threat to their mission, Sasori slashed at him with his poisoned tail.

Naruto was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of metal grinding against metal, he looked down to see the metal blade of Sasori's tail sliding off his Hierro (Iron Body) while the nin just stared with shock evident in his wooden eyes.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he glanced down at the human below him, he released a light chuckle as he landed on the desert ground a few feet away from Sasori.

"Sorry about ignoring you like that, I haven't been around others in quite a while so my manners are lacking." Naruto replied with another light chuckle.

He had spent so much time alone in Hueco Mundo that the few times he had met others that could survive under his Reiatsu he would get easily distracted by stray thoughts.

"Who are you boy? I will not ask again." Sasori ground out, he was still a bit surprised from the fact that his blade had simply slid off the boys skin.

_'Was that the **Domu** (Iron Skin)** no jutsu**?' _Sasori wondered, eying the teen suspiciously._ 'No, his skin color remained the same and he seemed to be caught off guard by my attack, perhaps he has armor on his torso but I can't tell with that jacket on.'_

"Ah, you can just call me El Zorra (The Fox)" Naruto replied, using one of the names he had been given in Hueco Mundo.

"Well then El-san." Sasori began in a distasteful tone "Are you a shinobi of Suna?"

"Nope, just a friend of Gaara's." Naruto replied, smiling beneath his coat.

"The Kazekage?" Sasori asked, preparing for a fight.

Naruto cocked his head to the side at this.

"Gaara became Kazekage? Good for him, I suppose." He replied with a small smile for his friend.

His smile immediately dropped as he remembered who he was speaking to.

"Unfortunately for you, I can't let the Akatsuki have him." Naruto stated in a much darker tone, surprising the other with his rapid change of attitude. "At first I was just going to observe you and your partner but if you can see and touch me... then you can fight back, perhaps even provide me with some entertainment."

_'See him? Touch him? What is that supposed to mean, does he have some sort of jutsu that makes him intangible and invisible? Or perhaps a bloodline...' _Sasori pondered, every part of his being prepared to act. _'Hmm.. this boy might make an interesting puppet, if he proves strong enough that is.'_

"I am Akasuna no Sasori, S-rank missing nin of Sunagakure." Sasori spoke, his tail whipping about behind him. "Do you truly believe you can defeat me?"

Naruto grinned brightly as he stared back at the missing-nin, then he vanished with a buzz and appeared behind Sasori.

"Easily." He whispered, smirking as the puppet body fell apart in pieces and the real Sasori leapt away from the wreckage.

_'So fast, I didn't even see him move.'_ Sasori thought, eyes wide in shock. _'He destroyed Hiruko with such ease, who is he?'_

Sasori immediately decided that this was not an opponent he could take easily, his hand went for the scroll on his back and he unsealed his most powerful puppet, the Sandaime Kazekage.

Naruto simply rose an eyebrow at the puppet before shrugging and charging Sasori at a much more sedate pace, causing the puppeteer to frown.

_'He's underestimating me.'_

Twitching a finger, Sasori brought the Sandaime Kazekage into position in front of him and attacked, a stream of black sand shooting out of the puppets mouth and striking out at Naruto.

The Arrancar's eyes widened in shock when the spear of black sand actually managed to pierce through his Hierro, he leapt away before Sasori could follow up the attack but the sand had managed to cut a deep gash into his right bicep and the wound was slowly bleeding out.

"Interesting, the sand was infused with so much chakra that it actually managed to pierce my Hierro." Naruto mused, eyes locked on the shinobi standing across from him. _'I guess that's what you meant when you said that physical energy dilutes spiritual energy.'_

**'Indeed.'**

"I must commend you, even though it is in a weakened state right now, my Hierro is nothing to scoff at." Naruto spoke to Sasori, he didn't want to give out too much to the other man but he made a note to be more cautious of chakra intensive attacks n the future. "I guess that's why you're an S-rank shinobi."

Sasori simply smirked.

_ 'Just keep talking fool, the black sand contains my deadliest poisons, you'll be dead in seconds.'_

Sasori was shocked however when instead of dropping to his knees, the blonds wound simply sealed shut, the dripping blood clear of poison.

"A healing factor." Sasori muttered with wide eyes.

Naruto gave him a wide grin before continuing his charge.

Sasori was quick to move the Sandaime Kazekage puppet in front of him as a shield, it's black sand spiraling around it, but he was once more take by surprise when a ball of golden energy sparked to life in the blonds hand.

_'Haha, here's a blast from the past.'_ Naruto chuckled as he slammed the spiraling orb into the black sand, shredding through it and impacting with the puppet.

**"Rasengan!"** he shouted, using a name Sasori would easily recognize and fear, the technique may have been formed of pure Reiryoku but the theory was the same, a swirling sphere of energy to completely shred and decimate the target.

Sasori could only look on in shock as his puppet was reduced to dust, impossible thoughts filling his mind and he finally identified his opponent.

_'Blond hair, a healing factor, the Rasengan... could it be?'_

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Sasori whispered in shock realization. "But... you're dead."

Naruto's eyes sparkled with amusement as he cracked his knuckles.

"I got better." He replied in a cheery tone.

Naruto was about to charge forward once again when he felt a chakra spike from above, his head snapped up just in time to see a cluster of small white spiders falling around him, webs shooting from their ends and latching onto his clothing as they scampered up his form. His gaze remained upwards and he grinned when he saw the familiar form of Gaara hovering above him, the redhead had a stoic expression on his face but his eyes were slightly wide with shock.

"Naruto?" Gaara whispered, taking in the form of his first true friend.

"Hey Gaara, how are things?" Naruto asked with a wide grin, completely ignoring the small creatures crawling all over his form.

Before Gaara could reply a new voice cut in.

"This brat was giving you trouble Sasori no Danna?" An obnoxious voice asked. "You must be losing your touch, don't worry I'll handle him yeah."

Turning his head to the side, Naruto noticed that the blond that had been fighting Gaara was hovering above him on the back of a large white bird, his hands were held in the ram seal and a sadistic grin was stretched across his face.

Both Gaara and Sasori's eyes widened when the spiders on Naruto's body began to glow.

"Naruto look ou-" Gaara began.

"No Deidara, he's the-" Sasori said at the same time.

"Art is a Blast!" Deidara shouted cutting off both redheads. "Katsu!"

Naruto's grin never left his face as the spiders surrounding him exploded with an intense pressure, a pillar of flames rising from his position and causing the others to step back due to its intensity.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted as a look of horror replaced his stoic expression.

"Gyahahahaha!" Deidara laughed at his work of art.

"You fool!" Sasori shouted, stopping the blonds laughter "That was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki!"

Deidara shot him a surprised look. "The Kyuubi brat? I thought he was dead yeah."

"I was." A voice said from behind the missing-nin "But I got better."

All three shinobi turned towards the voice and were taken by surprise when they saw Naruto standing behind Deidara's clay bird with a cheerful expression on his face, there was no sign he had just suffered through an explosion at point blank, even his clothes were in perfect condition.

_'A clone?'_ All three shinobi wondered.

Gaara's expression returned to its stoic nature but his lips were slightly upturned.

Deidara frowned before his grin returned.

"Hm, so the Kyuubi brat has some tricks after all." He mocked. "Good thing I didn't kill you then, Leader-sama would have been displeased yeah."

Naruto chuckled but didn't reply, he simply placed a hand on his blade.

"Oooh, the kid wants to play eh? You even know how to use that blade?" Deidara asked in his annoyingly mocking tone.

_'None of us even sensed him make that clone or switch with it, even now I can't sense any chakra from him.'_ Sasori thought, a deep scowl crossing his face. _'The boy definitely has some skill, he destroyed both Hiruko and the Sandaime with almost no effort on his part.'_

He took in the confident look on the blonds face, well the half that he could see at least. _'Who knows how strong he's gotten over the last three years, he's been able to train with no one aware of his progress.'_

"Deidara! We need to retreat, we can't handle both Jinchuriki at the same time." Sasori shouted, already preparing to leap away, the Kazekage was strong enough on his own but the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was an unknown variable, they would need to retreat and contact Pein for further orders.

Deidara turned with a look of bewilderment on his face, his eyes widened however when he came eye to shirt with Naruto's back.

"It is unwise to take your attention off of your opponent in the middle of a fight." Naruto stated in a cheerful tone as he slowly sheathed his blade.

Deidara simply heard a buzz and a click before his world exploded in pain and everything went dark.

Both Sasori and Gaara gaped as Deidara, an S-rank missing nin, was reduced to bloody chunks in the blink of an eye; even the clay bird the man had stood upon was sliced into small chunks. Naruto simply stood, several feet above the ground, with an amused look on his face before his gaze shifted to Sasori and he vanished.

_'Well shit.'_ Sasori thought before his mind shut down and the top half of his body was reduced to dust and bloody mist, standing a few feet behind the corpse was Naruto, his hands surrounded by a golden aura.

There was a moment of silence between the two teens before a ball of golden power was launched from Narutos hand into a nearby rock wall, causing it to explode and leaving a sizable crater behind.

**"Bala." **The blond haired teen whispered before a frown marred his face "Dammit, he got away."

His eyes narrowed as he sensed the energy signature that was now fleeing from his location, someone had been clearly spying on the battle. With a sigh, the blond placed a grin back on his face and turned towards Gaara who was watching him with a wary expression.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Naruto asked, cheerfully waving at the other teen.

Gaara simply sweat dropped as he returned the wave.

_'Same old Naruto.'_ He thought with a chuckle before his eyes sharpened and he floated down to the blond.

"Naruto." The Kazekage began, eyes narrowed perceptibly. "I was informed that you were dead."

Naruto's cheerful expression remained as he replied.

"I am."

A look of confusion crossed Gaara's face.

"What?" The redhead asked.

"I am dead."" Naruto explained as he shifted his jacket to reveal his hollow hole.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock as he saw the hole, his expression turning to one of pain a moment later. The redhead grit his teeth in pain and grabbed his head as the sand around him swirled erratically.

"Arg.. Shukaku... calm down... I don't understand... what's a hollow?" The redhead grit out between pain filled gasps.

With his amused expression still in place, Naruto lifted a hand with two fingers extended, their tips glowing golden.

"Here, let me help with that." He chirped, jabbing his fingers into the center of Gaara's forehead, causing the redhead to immediately topple over, revealing another redhead standing in his place.

Gaara looked around in shock as his headache vanished, his mind clearing as Shukaku's shouts faded away, bringing him blessed silence for the first time in a decade. He looked up at Naruto's grinning visage before following the other boys sight and looking down at himself. His body was semitransparent with a long metal chain sticking out of its chest, following the chain he found that it led to a body laying on the ground, his body.

"I'm dead?" Gaara muttered in shock.

"Nah, just think of this as an out of body experience." Naruto replied, drawing the redheads attention.

"If you were dead then your chain would be broken, like those two." The blond finished with one finger extended.

Gaara turned to look and found himself blinking in confusion as he saw the forms of Deidara and Sasori standing a few meters away, both with broken chains attached to the center of their chests and arguing with each other.

"H-how?" Gaara asked, turning back to his blond friend.

Naruto simply gave him a smile and shrugged. "Perks of being dead."

Gaara stared back at his friend as his mind tried to wrap around what was going on.

Naruto was dead... okay.

He was also something called a hollow, something that even Shukaku was afraid of... okay.

He had killed two S-rank missing-nin with no effort at all... okay.

He had somehow ejected him from his body... not okay!

"Why?" He decided to ask after a moment.

"So I could get to him." Naruto replied pointing at Gaara's gut.

As if Naruto's acknowledgment of its presence had made it appear, Gaara now noticed a big, yellow, fleshy mass attached to his stomach. The mass was about the size of a small melon and seemed to pulse every few seconds like a heartbeat.

With a look of revulsion on his face, Gaara realized what the mass was.

"Shukaku." He murmured in disgust.

Naruto nodded as he grabbed hold of the mass and pulled, a scream erupted from Gaara's mouth but the blond continued to pull on the mass.

* * *

As he watched his friend scream and writhe in pain, Naruto couldn't help but frown at his own actions, he had known how much pain the process would have on Gaara yet he had done it anyways; heck, he hadn't even bothered to warn the other teen.

Yet he felt no quilt or regret.

It was with this that the blond finally realized just how much he had changed in the last three years, his bonds to the past had been truly severed, the old Naruto was dead and someone else had taken his place. After all, if he felt no regret causing pain to the one person that had been just like him, the one person that could truly understand his pain, then what was stopping him from hurting his other so called friends?

Nothing that's what.

As a demon/hollow hybrid he felt no love, kindness or compassion, he still remembered what those emotions entailed but he found himself unable to feel them. When he thought about those he had once cared for, he only felt a slight amount of amusement, lust or demonic possessiveness, he felt no love or compassion for them. When he thought back to those he had once disliked however, he felt himself fill with anger and rage, his bloodlust would rise and he would find himself in need of something to destroy.

He really had changed.

Then again it's not like he had much choice in the matter, the old him was a weak and pathetic little thing, he would have been torn apart in Hueco Mundo if he hadn't adapted.

* * *

Gaara continued to scream and scream as unimaginable pain racked his form, it felt like his entire being was being stretched apart, he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this.

After what felt like an eternity to the young kage, the pain faded and his screams tapered off, only to be replaced by those of another.

**"No, no!"** the voice shouted in a deep gravely tone.** "Put me down you filthy creature."**

Gaara's eyes snapped open to see a miniature Shukaku being held by the tail in Naruto's hand, the small demon screaming it's head off as it tried to escape from the blonds grip, Naruto simply unzipped his jacket to reveal his bone covered jaw and the wide grin on his face before his mouth opened to reveal a perfect row of sharpened teeth.

"Bye bye, little Shukaku." The blond chuckled, slowly lowering the raccoon-dog into his maw.

**"No! No! Gaara stop him," **Shukaku screamed, eyes a mix of pleading and anger.** "Stop him you insolent whelp! Nooooooo-gurk"**

**Crunch!**

With a loud crunch, Naruto tore the demons head from its shoulders and devoured it, causing Gaara to gag and turn away. Luckily for the redhead, the two Akatsuki members chose this time to speak up, drowning out the sound of crunching bones from behind.

"That was gross yeah."

"I concur."

Gaara looked over to see Deidara and Sasori standing nearby, their argument put on hold for the time being.

"Yuck, taste like sand." Naruto muttered from behind him, causing Gaara to turn around and notice that the blond was done devouring Shukaku.

The Kazekage was about to speak when something drew their attention.

Narutos' sheath was glowing with a bright white light.

All eyes turned to the sheath as the white glow faded away and the blond smirked victoriously when he noticed that the Fox inscribed on his sheath had just gained a tenth, brown colored tail.

"Okay... ignoring that, what the hell just happened?" Sasori stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

Naruto grinned widely as he replied. "Not much, I just devoured the Ichibi's (One Tails) soul and power, causing my own power to rise."

"Uh huh... well then, what now?" Sasori asked, choosing to speak for the two of them as Deidara was simply glaring at his fellow blonde with hate filled eyes. "Not sure how you managed to kill us so easily brat but this seems far too boring to be the afterlife."

Naruto zipped up his jacket, his head cocked to the side in thought.

"Well... I'm going to return Gaara here to his body, I'm not quite sure what to do with the two of you." The blond replied, tapping his chin before his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hmm, maybe I'll just devour the two of you as well."

Both Sasori and Deidara paled, Naruto continued on without a pause.

"That is unless, you tell me a few things I want to know."

Sasori and Deidara shared a look.

"What do you want to know yeah?" Deidara asked.

Naruto grinned at the two plus souls.

"Tell me everything you know about the Akatsuki and the Jinchuriki."

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself as he reviewed the information he had learned from Sasori and Deidara, he was seated on a large boulder while Gaara's body lay off to the side, his soul had been put back into his body but the days events had drained the kage and he was now unconscious. He had learned much from Deidara and Sasori in the few minutes, they had shared almost everything they knew in an attempt to protect their souls, not that he planned on eating them; plus soul's weren't very filling for a Vasto Lorde.

Once they had finished speaking, he had allowed them to run off into the desert. With their broken chains, they would either be devoured by a low level hollow or sent ahead by a shinigami, he really didn't care what happened to them. The information they had given was quite useful though, they had told him everything they knew about Akatsuki and its members, everything from the Zombie Brothers, Hidan and Kakuzu, to the spy, Zetsu, who was most likely the one he had sensed earlier.

They had also informed him of how many Jinchuriki still remained, two, both belonging to Kumo.

The rest of the Akatsuki believed him, Naruto, to be dead and planned to simply wait for the Kyuubi to reform before continuing with their plans, that would probably change now that Zetsu had identified him.

The blond sighed in annoyance once more, most of his fellow Jinchuriki had been killed off by this organization and he was pretty sure he would wipe out the Akatsuki in order to avenge them, the Jinchuriki were the few humans he would ever hold any inkling of respect for simply because they had each suffered a life just as horrible as his had been. Besides, the rest of the Biju (Tailed Beasts) would make an excellent reward for eliminating the organization. When he had devoured Shukaku, he had only done so to assist his one time friend, he'd had no idea what absorbing another demon would do to him.

Unlike devouring another hollow, devouring a demon was a completely different process. For one thing, despite what he had told the three shinobi, he hadn't actually gained an increase in power from devouring Shukaku; what he had gained was a tenth tail as well as a new ability.

While the three tail techniques, Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin, were the only ones he would ever gain through his own power, he now knew he could gain more by devouring other demons; he had gained one of Shukaku's own demonic techniques by devouring him. If he were to devour each and every one of the remaining Biju he would gain seven new demonic techniques, one from each demon as well as seven tails which would increase the number of times he could use his own tailed techniques, that seemed to be well worth the little effort it would take to hunt down the remaining Akatsuki members and the last two Jinchuriki.

With his mind made up, Naruto stood and adjusted his blade, he had planned to only drop into the human world to relieve his boredom but he now had a goal; to completely annihilate the Akatsuki as well as devour the last seven Biju.

How fun.

With a final glance at Gaara's unconscious form, he turned to leave, he could sense one of Gaara's siblings approaching so there was no need to continue watching over the redhead. As he prepared to leave, something sparkled in the corner of his eye, drawing his attention.

It was a ring, an Akatsuki ring.

_'Hmm, to the victor go the spoils.'_ The blond grinned, vanishing in a buzz and taking both rings with him.

* * *

Less than a minute after the blonds departure, a frantic and worried Kankuro landed beside his brother's body and immediately knelt in order to check on his younger brother. The young puppeteer released a sigh of relief when he noticed that Gaara still breathing, n fact the redhead was completely uninjured, which was surprising considering who his opponent was.

Remembering the Akatsuki member, Kankuro leapt to his feet and took a better look around the area, only to gasp at what he saw.

_'Two of the Akatsuki are dead?'_ He wondered, taking n the two corpses with a critical and suspicious eye. _'The blond one and the puppet were sliced apart and the other puppet looks like it was ground to dust, that's not how Gaara fights.'_

His gaze dropped to his younger brother for a moment before he looked back up.

_'Someone must have helped him, there's no way Gaara did all this by himself.'_ Kankuro decided, trying to sense for another chakra source. _'Why would they leave though? Gaara's asleep so I cant event ask him.'_

Kankuro sighed once again before his eyes widened fearfully, his gaze darting to his younger brother once again as he took a hesitant step back.

_'Gaara's sleeping!?'_

* * *

Gathered together in one of their many bases, the remaining members of the Akatsuki stared at one of their own in shock, their minds trying to comprehend the information they had just been provided.

"Sasori and Deidara are what?" Pein growled, his rippled eyes glaring at the hazy figure of Zetsu.

When he had been summoned by the ring worn on his finger, he had been prepared for the sealing of the one tailed demon, not to hear that two members of his organization were dead.

"Dead Leader-sama." The white half of Zetsu replied.

"**And you'll never believe who took them out.**" The black half added.

"Who was powerful enough to defeat the two of them?" Kakuzu asked, his voice rumbling through the cavern. "Only the Jinchuriki should have proved to be a challenge."

"The idiots probably tried to take on the entire city." Hidan chuckled, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Serves them right."

Black Zetsu snorted at that.

"It was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." white Zetsu replied.

Eyes widened all around as the information sunk in.

"That's impossible." Itachi spoke, his Sharingan eyes glowing ominously in the darkness of the cave. "Kisame and I examined the boys corpse, he was dead."

Pein had found it hard to believe that the Kyuubi vessel could be killed off by someone as weak as Uchiha Sasuke, so he had sent the two Akatsuki members to Konoha for some grave digging, just in case it was a trick.

**"Its true,** **he had blond hair, a powerful healing factor and he could use the Rasengan."** black Zetsu began.

"Even the Kazekage recognized him and the Kyuubi vessel confirmed it." white Zetsu finished.

"Perhaps the body in the grave was a fake, Tsunade and Jiraiya are both experienced enough and have to skill required to pull off such a feat." Kakuzu stated, already reviewing the many techniques that could be used o face a death.

"Perhaps," Pein agreed, his eyes still locked on Zetsu's form. "What can you tell us of the boys skills?"

Zetsu paused for a moment before replying.

"Not much, he didn't use too many of his skills in the fight." white Zetsu began, the short battle playing through his mind.

**"All we can say is that he's fast, extremely so, he killed both Sasori and Deidara in the blink of an eye." **black Zetsu added, shuddering perceptibly.**  
**

"He also carries a katana with him so expect some form of Kenjutsu" white Zetsu continued after a moments pause. "He might also have some sort of armor concealed beneath his cloak, whatever it is, it was able to deflect Sasori's tail."

**"Oh and he might be a master of wind manipulation since he was able to float and fly unassisted." **black Zetsu added.**  
**

"His healing factor is also greater than was recorded." white Zetsu added, recalling the one wound the jinchuriki had gained. "He was able to heal a wound from Sasori's black sand in seconds and the poison didn't even seem to phase him."

**"Lastly he used some type of seal-less jutsu when he detected me, it was simply a ball of energy but he was able to throw it and keep it under control until it exploded on impact with the cliff wall." **blackZetsu finished.

"He was able to sense you?" Kisame asked with a raised brow "Not even trained sensor-nin can sense you."

Both Zetsu's nodded hesitantly.

"His control over his chakra is unbelievable." white Zetsu began.

**"I couldn't sense him at all yet he was able to easily find me."** black Zetsu finished.

Having recieved a full report on the jinchuriki's skills, Pein spent a few seconds in thought before he spoke.

"Itachi and Kisame, you are to go after the Kyuubi as soon as possible." he ordered, rippled eyes locking on the two named shinobi. "The two of you should be able to handle him easily."

Itachi nodded while Kisame grinned.

"Why do they get to go? The fucker would probably take those two weaklings out easily." Hidan shouted, his tone a mix of anger and annoyance. "You should send our team instead."

Pein sent the silver haired man a burst of killer intent to shut him up before he replied.

"Kisame is a Kenjutsu master so he can probably defeat the boy if it comes to a sword fight, Samehada will also come in handy should the boy resort to his demons chakra." Pein explained, more for the benefit of the entire group than for Hidan. "Itachi, with his Sharingan and fire nature, can also negate both the boys speed and any wind techniques he may use, the Mangekyou will also prove formidable against the demon."

That shut Hidan up, he couldn't argue against that logic but he still continued to glare at Itachi and Hidan.

"What about the Ichibi vessel?" Kakuzu asked, doing his best to avoid trying to kill his annoying partner.

"We'll leave him for now since the village will be prepared for another assault, focus on the Kyuubi and the Nibi." Pein ordered.

All members of the group nodded before their forms wavered and vanished.


	11. Challenge 3

Naruto x Hero's Crossover Challenge

**Summary**

This is definitely a Godlike, Dark Naruto.

Born with the gift of Intuitive Aptitude, Uzumaki Naruto is a genius shinobi capable of disassembling and understanding anything he sets his mind to. Unfortunately, this gift comes with a curse, a hunger to learn and understand everything, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Details**

Basically, it's Naruto with Sylar's power. It would start with Naruto being able to understand anything he focuses on, allowing him to learn and master all sorts of techniques with ease.

After a while (any age of your choosing), the hunger will kick in and in order to learn more techniques and bloodlines, Naruto would begin hunting down their owners and studying their brains.

* * *

**Demands**

-Naruto's personality has to be a little bit like Sylars, not the whiny/emo Gabriel personality but the serial killer Sylar personality.

-No pairings, this kind of Naruto shouldn't be interested in relationships, just satisfying his hunger.

-Naruto can't just spare people without a good reason, none of that letting Sasuke live because you need him for later in the story or something dumb. If Naruto want's the Sharingan, then the only thing that should stand in his way is almost being killed by someone protecting Sasuke.

-Naruto should, at an early age, break sown and understand his healing factor, the Kyuubi's powers and his seal, making him as immortal as Sylar and capable of using Kyuubi's power. You can come up with some sort of reason to limit him so he's not too overpowered at such an early stage.

* * *

A/N: Please PM me if you accept this challenge or need more details.


	12. Project Overmind

Project Overmind

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize anything here, I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter One: Creation

_It has been five years since we were forced to submerge and flee Atlantis, forced to leave our great city or face inevitable destruction at the hands of the Wraith. Five years since we returned to Terra, a new home-world for a lost and tired people._

_Many of the others have gone their separate ways, the pathetic fools hoping to build new lives among the people of this world. I, however, did not join them, I refuse to forsake my home in order to live amongst the savages of this world; I refuse to give up on this war, I refuse to allow the Wraith victory._

_It is for this reason that I have undertaken this project, a project that was discarded and forgotten long ago by the fools that make up the Lantean council; I speak of Project Overmind._

_It is my belief that Project Overmind will succeed where my last great work, Project Asura, failed, bringing an end to the wraith once and for all._

_While the Lantean council was willing and eager to mark Project Asura -my greatest achievement- as a failure, I refuse to give up on it. Those idiots on the council may deem Asura a failure but I, its creator, know its true potential._

_Despite facing complete and utter obliteration at the hands of my jealous colleagues, Asura was able to survive and replicate, continuing on despite the councils best efforts to destroy it; not that I let the council know that little tidbit, Asura is my greatest achievement and I refuse to allow it to be destroyed by those fools._

_I'm sure that even now many of the Asuran nanites survive, replicating and growing on their world. However, despite the greatness that is Project Asura, it has one fatal flaw, arrogance; the arrogance of its creator to be specific._

_ It was my arrogance that caused me to launch Asura against the Wraith far before it was complete, in my arrogance, I greatly underestimated the enemy. Because of this the Wraith were able to reprogram my greatest creation, deactivating the base command that forced Asura to attack them. It was this act that caused the council to declare Asura not only a failure but a threat as well, leading to the destruction of my research logs and several million nanites._

_There is nothing I can do about that past event, my research is gone but Asura lives on. However, without the research data there is nothing I can do to counter the Wraith program, I should have anticipated this eventuality but I was far too swept up in my own arrogance._

_The Wraith are intelligent, almost as intelligent as my own people, Project Asura was bound to fail without the proper precautions._

_Which led me to the creation of Project Overmind._

_The fatal flaw with Project Asura is that in the end they are machines, extremely small and complex machines yes, but machines none the less._

_Every single nanite involved in Project Asura, is easily susceptible to the Wraith virus, Project Overmind would solve that problem._

_Project Overmind. A mix between organic and machine, a cybernetic organism unlike any ever created. Project Overmind will allow the creation of a being, one that is part Human, part machine and able to resist the Wraith virus due to the Human nature of its mind, as well as maintain control over Asura due to the mechanical aspect of its creation._

_However, no Human mind can control so many machines at a time, not even a Lantean mind can sustain such a connection for an extended period of time._

_Which is why the subject involved in Overmind will require several additions, upgrades to not only defend itself but allow it to control several billion Asuran nanites with relative ease._

_Overmind will be my last hope, a hope that one day, in the future, the Wraith will be no more._

_**-Excerpt from the personal journal of Landaus, Lantean Scientist.**_

* * *

**Project Overmind. **

**Research Logs 001**

I have begun creation of the organic component of Project Overmind, a component that I shall call Subject O.

The subject, one of the many clones of myself created for this project, is within the first stages of incubation. In a matter of days, I will have several clones of myself during my prime, allowing me to move on to the second stage.

* * *

**Project Overmind. **

**Research Logs 004**

Stage one has been completed, out of the first batch of fifty clones, thirty-six have survived the incubation period; the rest failing from cellular degeneration due to the advanced aging process they underwent.

With this success I am proceeding to stage two: genetic enhancement of the subject.

* * *

**Project Overmind. **

**Research Logs 006**

Finally, after the failure of Subjects O1 through to O9, I've managed to successfully complete stage two. Subject O10 is in fine condition and is suffering no side effects from the gene sequencing.

Through this procedure, I have also determined the limits of my people.

I have learned that a Lantean, real or cloned, can only survive an eighty-five percent increase to their mental capabilities and a ninety percent increase to their physical capabilities. Any higher leads to the deformation and complete cellular degeneration of the subject, a painful and disturbing way to die.

Still, despite the setbacks encountered with the first batch of clones, I have finally managed a success. Subject O10 is not only faster and stronger than the average Lantean, but smarter as well; not by much but it's something to consider.

However, despite the advancements, Subject O10 is nowhere near complete, a link with the Asuran Collective at this point would be far too much for even its great mind to handle.

More is required.

* * *

**Project Overmind.**

** Research Logs 015**

I'm disappointed to report yet another failure, Subject O23 has passed on.

Due to this failure, I've decided to rethink my current approach, it is far too difficult to integrate so many mechanical attachments to Subject O.

Rethinking my current approach seems to be the best option, perhaps I will consult my remaining notes from Project Asura in order to solve this issue, nano-technology might just be what I require to solve this problem.

* * *

**Project Overmind. **

**Research Logs 033**

Finally, after weeks of failures, I have succeeded, the new batch of nanites has been successfully integrated with Subject O56.

As my greatest creation, Overmind contains the hopes and dreams of my people. As such I have programmed it with the entirety of the Lantean database, everything we have learned about advanced science is programmed into the millions of nanites swimming through Overmind's brain.

As well as enhancing the subjects mental capabilities, these nanites also serve to improve its physical capabilities as well as repair any damage Subject O may sustain. Thanks to these nanites, Subject O is able to heal almost as quickly as the Wraith, although the power requirements are staggering. According to my simulations, Overmind will require the equivalent of a subspace battery to perform at its fullest capabilities.

This is problematic, the power requirements are too great.

Something must be done.

Perhaps I should take another look at Project Arcturus, if the issues can be solved then Overmind will have all the power it requires.

* * *

**Project Overmind. **

**Research Logs 058**

I have encountered yet another failure with Project Arcturus, the exotic particles are far too difficult to predict and shield against, it will not serve in Project Overmind.

Another method is required.

I am considering installing a subspace battery into Overmind, although it will be far too weak to power the subject for long, the battery will be able to hold some reserve power for Overmind.

Even with this addition, power consumption will still be far too high, Overmind will remain inoperable until this issue is resolved.

* * *

**Project Overmind. **

**Research Logs 073**

Finally, a success!

After much time and and effort, I have finally solved the power issues plaguing Project Overmind.

Ironically enough, it was my very enemies that allowed me to solve this issue, the Wraith have provided me with the perfect solution to solving my issues concerning power consumption.

This solution is the Wraith-Core System, a system based off of the Wraith's abilities to drain the lifeforce from their Human victims. Coupled with the conversion system implemented in Project Astria Porta, the Wraith-Core System will allow Overmind to drain, absorb and convert various forms of energy through his hands, much like the hated Wraith.

As an ironic twist, the system will also allow Overmind to drain lifeforce from the Wraith themselves, this is my form of revenge for the many beings that have been devoured by the Wraith. I have also made sure to implement several fail safes in concern to the Wraith-Core System, fail safes that will prevent Overmind from feeding on Humans and Lanteans, it is not my desire to unleash another monster on the innocents of the stars.

Overmind will need to 'feed' several times a year in order to refill its power supply but with the improved subspace battery, it will be able to store quite a large amount of power, allowing full operation of its many systems.

* * *

AN.

And that's as far as I got before I stopped writing this one.

This was going to be about an OC in the Stargate: Atlantis show. He would originally be found inside the Antarctica base and would help earth against the Goa'uld, Anubis and the Ori. Eventually he would join the Atlantis Expedition and assist Sheppard's team on their many adventures.

Eventually, after encountering the Asurans, Overmind's base programming would kick in and he would take over one the Asuran main computer, making him their leader. After that, the Asurans would set out to wipe out the wraith, teaming up with the humans at the same time.

I can't really remember the exact details but I had lots of plans for this until I got bored.

Also, the OC Landaus is meant to be the brother of Janus.


	13. Darkness Eternal

Darkness Eternal

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything in this story, I don't own it.

The idea for this story popped up after reading **Fable Fallen Hero** and **The Evil Overlord Story** by gothicjedi666, so you may see elements of his work in this; if you haven't read these stories then I suggest you do so, they're pretty good reads. Any-who on with the tale.

* * *

Ever since I can remember, I've known that I was destined for greatness, I know that I'm being nurtured and trained to be a great and powerful being. After all, I am the son of Arcerion Glavius Arkos, the Demon Lord of Nordberg and Overlord of the realms above. It is a great weight to bear, knowing that one day I am to take the mantle of Overlord and rule the Kingdom like my father before me and his father before him.

Then again, things are never that easy.

Despite the training and lessons I receive, no one truly believes I will become the Overlord, after all, I am the third-born, the weak little child. Not even my own mother believes in me, as she spends her days pinning away for my missing father and cursing my weak existence.

My father, the Overlord, has been missing for many years now, vanishing soon after my birth, which leads to mother often blaming me for his disappearance; but I just cant bring myself to hate her, she is my mother after all. It's not much of a stretch to see why she believes that I am weak, after all I'm not exactly Overlord material when compared to my two siblings.

My oldest sibling is my half-sister, Aledra Sarrah Akos, born of my father and my stepmother Kelda. She's a full year older than I am and has received some training from her mother, Kelda being a very skilled huntress and all. Despite her mothers efforts and training, Aledra takes after her favorite minions, the browns, having a great affinity with them and their wolf mounts. She's brash and headstrong, preferring to leap into battle headfirst and smash everything in her path, which isn't all that difficult as she's inherited our fathers great strength.

My second sibling is my older half-brother, Jonas Jules Akos, born of my father and my stepmother Juno. He's half a year older than I am and physically the strongest of us three. Unlike my sister, Jonas takes after father and his mother. Like father, he's strong for his age, stronger than Aledra, and able to easily carry weights most older boys would struggle with. Like his mother however, Jonas is a materialistic, thick-headed, snob, he's quite lacking in the intelligence department, only having his great strength and magical power in his favor. Despite the fact he doesnt have a single stealthy bone in his body, Jonas seems to have quite an affinity with the greens and their spider mounts.

Lastly is myself, Dorian Richello Akos, son of the Overlord and the Dark Lady Fay. Compared to my sister and brother I'm practically frail, lacking my fathers great height and physical strength, which isn't all that surprising as my mother is a fairy. Most fairy's are quite small in appearance, my mother being the exception as she was their queen.

Due to being half-human and half-fairy, I was born with a small stature, frail form and weak constitution, which practically puts me out of the running for fifth Overlord.

However, I don't despair, I do have my own strengths.

While my siblings are brash and thick-headed, I'm quite intelligent and cunning in my own way, preferring to stay cloistered away within the netherworld's library rather than running about smashing things. It's this intelligence and cunning, along with my other talents, that has helped me survive and grow into the boy I am today. Like my sister Aledra, I'm nimble and quick, able to use my short stature, quick reflexes and light frame to great advantage; however, I lack the strength to do more than dodge.

Recently however, I've found that as with my brother Jonas, I was born with huge magical reserves, nothing on par with what my mother used to wield but I estimate that I can and will surpass even her fabled power one day. Unlike my brother however, I have fairy blood coursing through my veins, magical blood which grants me astronomical control over my magic; more so than my father, seeing as he was only able to fire a simple burst of magical lightning without his gauntlet and spell-stones. I think its because of this magical prowess that I have quite an affinity with not only the reds and their salamander mounts, but with the blues as well.

However, despite my great magical power and control, I'm missing one extremely, essential component, spells.

While I have the magical power to cast a more powerful lightning burst than my father at a young age, being able to do far more than light fireworks and push people back, I lack actual magic spells; something that I wont have access to unless I become Overlord and wear the gauntlet, gaining access to the spell-stones.

That's not what I want however, my magic is my only advantage in this contest, my trump card. I don't want to be limited to the few spells provided by the Overlord Gauntlet, I want to wield my magic much like the second Overlord and cast spells of my own design.

Unfortunately, I only discovered my magical power recently, days ago in fact, my magical strength growing as I passed through the final stages of magical puberty. This puts me far behind my siblings, as they've had years to master their individual talents while I'm just learning of mine.

Which is why I've slipped away from mother and Gnarl, avoiding today's lessons in etiquette and diplomacy, these being the only things mother will bother to teach me, hoping I can be of service to my siblings as a diplomat one day. While my mother was once a being of great magical power, its said that much off that power was drained away and used to power the tower heart. I think its for this reason that she doesnt recognize my abilities, seeing my magical power as no more than a simple ability when compared to my weak form.

Someday I hope to prove her wrong, to show her my strength as I crush my siblings beneath my heel and claim the mantle of Overlord for myself.

That day will never come unless I can find what I seek.

I'm currently on my way to the netherworld library, a place where a great many tomes are kept, collected or written by past Overlords. My interest is with a trio of tomes stored inside the library, written by the second Overlord himself. It is my hope that I can learn from these books, master my magic on my own, so that when the time comes, I can reveal my trump card and defeat my siblings; claiming the role of Overlord for myself.

My dreams of grandeur are interrupted as I hear the sound of approaching footsteps, the loud clicking heels denoting them as stepmother Juno's. Sure enough, she turns the corner moments later, passing by me without a single glance. It's often like this with my stepmothers and even my own mother, they choose to simply ignore my existence, pretending like I'm not even there.

While I cant bring myself to hate mother, I hold no reservations for Kelda and Juno, my first duty as Overlord will be to cast them from the netherworld for all time; I would enslave them but that would probably upset father should he ever return.

Another set of footsteps draws me from my thoughts, the loud metallic, clanking of my brother headed in my direction. I sigh, seeing as there's nowhere to hide, and prepare myself for another confrontation with Jonas. He turns the corner moments later and sneers as he notices me, a growl rising at the back of his throat, he and I do not get along.

Jonas and I can be described as complete opposites in many ways.

At fourteen years old, Jonas is a big hulking figure, standing at five foot eight and weighing a hundred and fifty pounds of solid muscle, towering over me by a good foot. Like our father, both of us were born with abnormal skin colors because of our magic. Jonas is a dark green in color, similar to that of the green minions, with bright emerald eyes and silver swirls covering his form. I on the other hand, was born a dark shade of royal purple, with crimson eyes and golden swirls.

Lastly is our clothing, while I prefer a set of simple, black and red robes over top of a tunic and pants, Jonas prefers to be fully armored at all times. His armor is simple in comparison to those of an Overlord, consisting of steel gauntlets, boots, greaves and breastplate over top leather pants and tunic. Where I dress to look like the wizard I hope to one day become, Jonas prefers the look of a warrior, complete with a short sword buckled to his side.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't the little weakling." Jonas smirks, his yellow eyes glowing with mirth. "Looking for your mommy little crybaby Dori?"

My eyes narrow in anger, my lips twisting into a snarl. One time, one time I'd cried at the unfairness of life, at my mothers distaste of my existence and Jonas just happened to pass by, he's never failed to bring it up since.

My snarl turns into a smirk as I cock my head to the side, my eyes glowing red with amusement. "Shouldn't you be heading off after your mother Jonas, she just passed by here and we wouldn't want her missing her little Joni-Woni would we?"

Using his mothers affectionate term seems to anger him, point in my favor.

Being the dumb brute that he is, Jonas deals with his anger the only way he knows how, lashing out violently. I'm not all that surprised when he grabs the front of my robes and shoves me against the wall growling angrily, that doesnt stop it from hurting nonetheless. Quite frankly, I'm glad that he's reacted like this, I've been hoping for one of these encounters ever since I discovered my true abilities days ago. Normally Jonas would just rough me up, a few punches and what not, which is quite painful when coming from someone of his strength but this time I'm prepared.

I grin as magic surges through me, my new found power leaping from my fingertips with controlled ease. A burst of magical lightning slams into Jonas with enough strength to shove him back and into the opposite wall, hard. Despite the power poured into the attack, Jonas is able to shrug off the damage with relative ease, although he does look quite surprised.

"So the little weakling has a backbone, learned a new trick have you?" Jonas growls, raising a hand and drawing on his power. "Well, two can play at that game."

With that, he fires his own burst of magic, the same magical lightning we've both inherited from our father. Unlike my own spell, his is less focused and controlled, that doesnt stop it from being powerful. Jonas' spell meets mine midair, as I fire a second burst to defend myself, and the two attacks crackle against each other before canceling out. I smirk back at him, prepared to defend against another strike but Jonas decides to go for his sword, preferring physical might over the arcane arts. My smirk turns into a frown as he draws the weapon, growling angrily all the while, I'm just glad Gnarl refuses to allow us near the magical weapons and armor.

With an angry snarl Jonas swings the blade, aiming to smack me with the broadside like he's done many times before. I'm too fast for him however, my hands rising and firing another magical burst, aimed at the sword this time. Rather than sit back and gloat as his sword is pushed away, I focus on Jonas and use the domination aspect of my lightning whip spell, something he has yet to achieve. The Evil presence spell causes Jonas the grit his teeth, the continuous stream of magical lightning causing him great pain.

Despite this, he still manages to shrug off my spell and swing once more, this time aiming to cut me across the chest. I'm smart enough to lean back and hightail it the second I have the chance, quickly putting distance between the two of us and ignoring his enraged shouts as I escape. I may have gotten one over on him this time but I know Jonas will want revenge and as I've just seen, I'm still no match for him. My spells may have caused him momentary pause but that didn't last long, he was able to shrug off the only two spells I know with relative ease, any longer and he would have knocked me down once more.

This just proves that I need to learn more, I need to grow stronger, It's the only way I'll ever become Overlord.

* * *

"Ah, Young master, I should have known I would find you here."

My eyes narrow but I continue reading, ignoring Gnarl's presence.

"Your mother is very upset, this is the third time you've missed the lessons." Gnarl continues, striding over to my seat. "What is is that has you so occupied."

I continue reading, mentally wishing for the old minion master to leave. Rather than leave, Gnarl chooses to examine my book, flipping the cover up and breaking my concentration.

I look up at him and glare, pouring all the hatred I can into it.

"Oooh scary, positively fear inspiring young master." Gnarl chuckles, much to my ire. "Such a fierce glare will serve you well should you become Overlord."

"When, when I become Overlord." I snipe back, causing him to smile.

"Of course young master." Gnarl replies, turning his attention back to the book in my hand. "Wherever did you find this tome? Most works by Overlord Maganus were destroyed after he was slain by his successor."

I wave my had flippantly at the room, cocking a brow mockingly. There are dozens of books strewn about in a haphazard manner, it's not a surprise if the Third missed a few of the Second's tomes.

"I see, we really should get some servant girls in this place to clean up." Gnarl continues, before his grin turns lecherous. "Amongst other things."

I smack the elder minion across the head with the book, just as mother does whenever he grins that way.

"Ow! ahem.. yes where was I?" He asks, snapping out of his daze. "Ah, yes, the book. It's quite surprising that you would be interested in such a tome young master, you've never shown much aptitude for the mystic arts before."

I glare back, restraining myself from showing him my 'aptitude' with the mystic arts.

"Then again, if what young Stabby says is to be believed..." Gnarl trails off, rubbing his chin in thought.

"And what does Stabdy have to say?" I growl, showing my dislike of that particular green, one of Jonas' favorites.

Gnarl snaps out of his thoughtful daze and glances between me and the book. "Hmm, perhaps there might be some truth to Stabby's words. Tell me, have you already learnt the Evil Presence spell?"

I blink before nodding, cursing that gossiping minion, there's no way Jonas would have told anyone of my achievement, even if he was intelligent enough to know just what spell I had used.

"Truly?" Gnarl asks, brow raised in question.

I nod again.

"Fascinating, so this is where your talents lie." The minion master cheers, rubbing his hands and cackling. "The last Overlord with magical proficiency was Master Maganus and I'm sure you remember his great deeds."

I roll my eyes at that, clearly recalling Gnarls loving comments in regards to the deeds of the second Overlord. Overlord Maganus is considered one of the greatest Overlords ever, a personification of pure evil that was as powerful as he was wise. Even after his death at the hands of the eight heroes, he was able to posses one of their number and turn the other seven into servants of evil, one of which replaced him as Overlord and went on to defeat the Forgotten God in the Abyss. The exploits of the Second and Third Overlords are legendary, although my fathers exploits are great and many in number, they pale to those of his predecessors.

"Yes, yes, I know, you were always more eager to learn than your siblings." Gnarl grumbles, before cheering up. "Perhaps you do have a chance, I will see what I can do to assist you in your learning young master."

My eyes widen for a second before narrowing, he seems strangely helpful today. Gnarl is hardly ever this helpful, preferring to focus his attention on Aledra and Jonas at most times, although he's never as negligent as mother and the others.

"You're being strangely helpful Gnarl." I mutter, glaring at him. "What do you want?"

The minion master chuckles, sharp teeth glinting in the light. "I only want for the best Overlord possible to sit on the dark throne, whether that is you or not remains to be seen."

I nod slowly, not quite trusting him but willing to accept his help.

"Thank you Gnarl." I mutter back.

He makes an amused sound and begins stalking away. "I do only what evil requires of me young master, nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

My lessons truly began on that day, Gnarl assisting me in whatever way he can, which is quite a lot; the minion master has lived for quite a long time after all.

From that day forward, I continued to study many of the magical tomes within the library, learning from the words of Overlord Maganus. I also took to examining the spell stones within the throne room while everyone was asleep, learning the few spells accessible to a less magical Overlord.

My last source of learning came from Gnarl and the lead blue minion, Fixxy, both of whom had great knowledge of the magical arts.

I found that I had an affinity with two branches of magic, both of which happened to be considered exact opposites on the magical spectrum. While my grandfather was nurtured towards fire magic, and my father towards lightning, I've found myself with an affinity with death magic; the same affinity as Overlord Maganus.

It was this Death magic that made Maganus such a powerful Overlord, allowing him to do things such as spreading plagues with a simple sweep of his arm or escape death by possessing nearby individuals. At the same time, I also found that I had an affinity with Life magic, the same magic of the blue minions, the magic that not only allows them to heal grave injuries but to resurrect the recently dead.

While I mostly focused on these two branches of magic, Gnarl forced me to expand to all branches of the art, encouraging me to become the most powerful Overlord candidate I can be. It's a great idea on his part and despite my reticence in trusting the minion master, I listen to his words and learn everything that I can.

* * *

The lessons have been quite fun and exciting, the magical arts coming to me like nothing before, not even my other lessons. Still, despite all that, things have not changed in the Netherworld tower; life continues as normal.

Mother continues to feel nothing but disdain for me, grudgingly continuing my diplomacy lessons but nothing more. My stepmothers continue to ignore me, pretending like I'm not there at all. Jonas for his part still tries to catch me alone, hoping to get some revenge for our last meeting but I continue to evade him, preferring to focus on my studies rather than play around with my brute of a brother. The fool has yet to realize that I spend everyday in the library, learning as much as I can.

Aledra on the other hand, has realized just that but she continues to make light of my studies, doubting my abilities. She prefers to drop by each day, gaining some form of enjoyment from disrupting my studies.

"Still wasting time with your books little Dorian?"

Speak of the devil.

I frown and turn towards the voice, sighing as I take in Aledra's form.

Unlike Jonas and I, Aledra was born with the skin tones of a normal human, although a few shades darker than that of her people. Much like her mother, she has dark red hair but her eyes are a brighter shade of green, both orbs glowing powerfully much like Jonas and I.

Whereas Jonas prefers the armored suit of a warrior and I prefer the robed outfit of a wizard, Aledra prefers the light, leather outfit of a huntress, consisting of a padded leather jerkin and bottom as well as hard leather boots and bracers. It's an outfit that offers defensive capabilities as well as free mobility, if Aledra wasn't wearing a suit herself, I would have considered getting one to wear under my robes.

"Perhaps I'll keep you around once I'm in charge," Aledra comments snootily, eyes glowing in amusement. "You can handle all the boring paperwork while I'm off having fun."

I narrow my eyes and close my book with a loud snap, glaring at her in distaste.

"That's assuming you become Overlord Aledra." I reply.

She laughs at that, her shrill tones irritating my sensitive ears.

"Please Dorian, you embarrass yourself. We both know that Jonas barely stands a chance against me." She chuckles, completely amused. "Then there's you, well... you don't stand much of a chance now do you?"

I roll my eyes and scoff.

"You overestimate your abilities Aledra, you can only defeat Jonas half the time." I sneer, pouring as much distaste as I can into the sentence. "As for myself? Well... I just might surprise you."

She laughs again and turns to leave, having had her fill of insulting me for the day.

"You overestimate your abilities Dorian." She laughs, walking away. "When the time comes, I hope you're intelligent enough to bow at my feet."

I sneer at her departing back, frustrated as she once again gets the final parting shot.

"Oh she's a feisty one, just like her mother." Gnarls familiar tone chuckles from behind me. "She also has her mothers figure, those full breasts and wide hips, oooh."

I sigh and turn to the minion master, smacking him across the head as I do so.

"Ow!"

"Do shut up Gnarl." I mutter, flipping my book open once more. "I am not in the mood."

"Of course young master." The minion replies, rubbing the bump on his head.

* * *

AN.

Another OC story, except based in the Overlord universe.

This would have been a good one with a Magical Overlord unlike the Warrior Overlords in most other stories. I planned to base the spells off of the Warlock, Mage and Priest classes from World of Warcraft, which would give me a wide variety of spells to choose from.


	14. Challenge 4

Naruto x Superman crossover challenge

**Details/Info**

At a young age Naruto finds a superman comic/databook and enthralled by the Man of Steel and his power, he decides to be like Superman and replicate his powers.

* * *

**Demands**

-You can't have Superman sealed into Naruto, he has to find a superman comic or databook. )works if you make it a future, post apocalyptic world where the Superman comics survived and were Archived in the Konoha library or Hokage vault, etc.)

-Naruto will need to be a genius or at least smart enough to learn how to invent his own techniques.

-Naruto should manage to create all of Superman's techniques, not just the basic ones. (I.E: absorb sunlight and convert it into energy, allowing him to forgo food and sleep. Super strength and speed. Laser eyes and chilling breath. Super senses. Extremely high IQ. Invulnerable skin. Flight. Torquasm Vo and Rao fighting styles. Etc.. look on the DC comics wiki for more.)

-There should be a slow build up of power until Shippuden, at which point he should be almost godlike.

-Any Pairing is acceptable

* * *

AN: Please PM me if you accept this challenge or need more details.


	15. The Game

**Naruto! The Game.**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize anything in this story, I dont own it.

"Speech."

_'Normal thoughts.'_

**"Demon/Summon Speech and Techniques."**

**_"Demon/Summon Thoughts."_**

**Game Info.**

* * *

Chapter One: New Game.

The world around him was dull and gray, a sight that he had only witnessed a few times but one that he was soon becoming used to, as unfortunate as that was. He could see the trees swaying in the breeze, see the ANBU running about the clearing and making a great deal of noise but it was all out of focus, muted, as if a thick film had been placed over his eyes, blinding him to the secrets of the world.

There was also the fact that everything seemed to be in grayscale, almost like all color had been simply washed away, leaving everything in varying shades of black and white. Everything except for the large red words that floated above him, taunting him with their colorfulness and clarity, greatly contrasting with the colorless world around him.

**Game Over**

**-x-**

**Continue****? **

**[YES] - [NO]**

Uzumaki Naruto, vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko and Pariah of Konohagakure, sighed as he dropped to his knees, his head in his hands and his eyes shut tight.

"I died again, to Mizuki of all people?" Naruto shouted, tearing at his hair. "Kami damn it!"

For several minutes he sat there in anger, cursing himself and the circumstances leading to his premature death... well, this death at least. You see, this was not the first time Naruto had died, it was in fact his third death in a handful of years.

It had all begun after his first death, one that had caught him completely unawares. During his sage training with the toads, they had discovered that something was amiss in Konoha, causing him and a handful of warrior toads to return to the village post haste.

They had appeared inside a burning village, with shinobi and villagers alike laying in the streets and moaning in pain. Before Naruto could even consider doing anything, there was a loud bang followed by a powerful gust of wind, a great amount of pain shot through his nerves and then... darkness.

Rather than pass on to the afterlife however, Naruto had woken in a grayed and unusual version of reality with crimson words floating above him, proclaiming his death.

That was when he'd discovered that he was trapped within a video game version of reality.

* * *

Things had been quite confusing at first, confusing and very angst filled much to his shame, but once he'd gotten into the swing of things, he'd quite enjoyed himself.

Until his second death.

He'd only lasted seven years the second time, beginning from his birth in order to discover the identity of his parents, only to die during a survival exercise in the Konoha forest; struck down by a _stray_ kunai.

His latest life had lasted all of eight months, beginning on his thirteenth birthday and ending today, graduation day. He'd gotten sloppy and overconfident in himself, which was likely the reason he'd soon found himself being cut down by that bastard Mizuki.

_'Damn it, that was a good life too.'_ Naruto cursed, tiredly making his way onto his feet.

With an angry sigh, the blond reached out and placed his hand on the glowing red **[YES]**, causing the world around him to dim. The world around him went dark momentarily before flaring brightly and with a cheery tune, he found himself standing atop the Hokage monument, gazing down at the village below.

Once more there were words floating before him, familiar words.

**Naruto! The Game**

**-x-**

**[New Game]**

**[Load Game]**

**[Settings]**

**-x- **

**[Quit]**

Raising a hand to make his usual selection, Naruto paused as a thought passed through his mind, something he had failed to consider the last two times he'd been here; what exactly did the **[Settings]** option do?

He'd always been too rushed and excited to get playing before, once he'd gotten passed his angst at least. So, like with many things in his life, he had completely ignored it. With his last two deaths however, especially the latest one against Mizuki-teme, he'd learned not to rush ahead blindly. Sometimes, you just need to hang back and take things in.

So, deciding to play it smart this time, he reached out and selected **[Settings]**, waiting patiently as the three options slowly faded away and new ones took their place.

**Settings**

**-x-**

**Difficulty: Easy - Normal - [Hard]**

**Hints: On - [Off]**

**Autosave: On - [Off]**

**Auto Level: [On] - Off**

**Cheats: [Locked]**

**-x-**

**[Main Menu]**

"The hell? Hard difficulty? No wonder everything seemed so much harder than the first time around." Naruto moaned, clapping a hand over his face. "And why the hell is the Autosave turned off? I've been trying to find a way to save this entire time and all I had to do was look in the settings menu?"

Cursing his own stupidity, Naruto reached out and began playing with the settings, applying his own brand of common sense as he changed each setting to one that he preferred.

**Settings**

**-x-**

**Difficulty: [Easy] - Normal - Hard**

**Hints: [On] - Off**

**Autosave: [On] - Off**

**Auto Level: On - [Off]**

**Cheats: [Locked]**

**-x-**

**[Main Menu]**

With that complete, he made his way back to the main menu and finally selected **[New Game]**, he'd never quite figured out how to save so the **[Load Game]** option was pretty much useless. Hopefully, his new settings would change that.

The world around him dimmed once more before flaring brightly, a new set of options appearing before him.

**New Game **

**-x-**

**Select Beginning Stage.**

**[Konohagakure]**

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

**[...]**

**-x-**

**[Back]**

Without pause, he made his selection.

It was too bad that all of his other starting stages were locked, it would have been great to start in one of the other hidden villages, it would be nice to see how Gaara would turn out with a friend.

**New Game**

**-x-**

**Select Starting Age.**

**[Birth] **

**[Age...]**

**[Exam Day]**

**-x-**

**[Back]**

"Hmm... when to start?" Naruto mumbled to himself, fingers randomly dancing across his various options. "The early years are definitely out, nothing interesting ever happens back then, so that leaves ages ten and up."

He hemmed and hawed for several seconds before finally deciding on the best option, random choice. Smirking to himself, Naruto shut his eyes and reached out, selecting a random option. He was able to open his eyes just in time to see his selected option, **[Exam Day]**.

**New Game**

**-x-**

**Select Build.**

**[Preset]**

**[Custom]**

**-x-**

**[Back]**

"Huh.. this is new." the blond muttered in surprise, normally he would simply select the starting age and the game would begin, transporting him to the correct time and place instantly.

"What do I pick?" he mumbled to himself, brow scrunched in thought. "What's preset mean?"

He wasn't really expecting an answer, just thinking out loud as always so he was quite surprised when he actually recieved an answer, provided by bright orange words that appeared at the bottom of the selection menu.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**Preset Naruto: A basic character build based off of the characteristics and skills of Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi no Yoko and Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato.**

_'Huh, I guess that's what happens when you turn on the hint's option.'_ the blond mused to himself, filing away this bit of information for a later time.

Uncaring of his thoughts, the text continued on with its explanation.

**Pros: High Energy. High Vitality. Very Lucky.**

**Cons: Low intelligence. Low Wisdom. Low Agility.**

**Notes: Preset Naruto is recommended for experienced players only, inexperienced players may find it difficult to get very far with this character build.**

"Thanks a lot magical orange text, that just makes me feel better about myself." Naruto grumbled sarcastically. "What about custom?"

**Hint**

**-x-**

**Custom Naruto allows you to build your own character from scratch, this will allow you to allocate your stat and skill points manually, allowing you to build your ideal character.**

**Notes: Selecting this build will deactivate the Auto Level option.**

"Right, that sounds a bit better." Naruto muttered, reaching out and selecting the **[Custom] **option. "Maybe I wont die so quickly this time."

With his option selected, the words seemed to fade away as new ones took their place.

**New Game**

**-x-**

**Select Heritage.**

**Remaining choices: 2**

**[Uzumaki: +5 Fuinjutsu, +5 Water, +5 Vitality, +5 Energy]**

**[Namikaze: +5 Ninjutsu, +5 Taijutsu, +5 Wind, +5 Wisdom]**

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

**[...]**

**-x-**

**[Back]**

Frowning as he took in the long list of **[Locked]** selections, close to thirty in total, Naruto rose a hand to make his only available selections, only to pause as his new stance on caution crept up on him once more. While he had limited choices and he could already tell what this selection entailed, he felt the need to acquire more information, just in case it was important in the future.

"Er.. what do these mean?" he asked, hoping that the Hints option would still lend it's assistance.

Thankfully, it did.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**The Heritage selection allows you to choose what clans and/or ancestors you begin the game with, different Heritages grant different bonuses to stats and skills. As a default, the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans are always available for selection, other heritages must first be unlocked before they can be selected. **

**There are various ways to unlock a Heritage, some require you to defeat an owner of the Heritage, others may require you to garner the affection of an owner of the Heritage or to perform a specific task for the owner of the Heritage.**

"Huh.. so I can choose my parents?" Naruto mused, highly excited by this possibility. "Or would it keep them the same and just change the identity of one of my ancient ancestors?"

He already knew the identity of his true parents, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, having taken a peek during his first run through. Still, if he could choose his own Heritage, then he could essentially gain bloodlines and clan abilities, that was awesome.

Grinning wide and hoping he could unlock more Heritages in the near future, Naruto made his selections and placed his hand on the giant floating **[OK]**. Almost immediately, the words in front of him seemed to blur and fade away, only for new words to take their place an instant later.

**New Game**

**-x-**

**Select Characteristics**

**Level: 1**

**Experience: 0/110**

**Health: 175**

**Chakra Capacity: 225**

**-x-**

**Available Points: 20**

**-x-**

**Vitality: [10] (+20 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus)  
**

**Energy: [10] (+30 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus)  
**

**Wisdom: [10] ****(+5 Heritage Bonus)**

**Strength: [10]  
**

**Intelligence: [10]**

**Chance: [10]  
**

**Agility: [10] **

**-x-**

**[OK]**

"Uh..." Naruto muttered, a bit lost on his next course of action. "A little more help magic floating words, what do these mean?"

**Hint**

**-x-**

**Characteristics, often referred to as statistics or stats, are what define your character's potential. These are normally boosted by leveling up, using equipment or reading bonus scrolls.**

**Every level up provides you with ten characteristic points to allocate, allowing you to guide your character's growth as you wish.**

**-x- **

**Vitality affects your characters health and endurance, one point in Vitality will increase your base health by five points.**

**-x-**

**Energy affects your characters chakra capacity, one point in Energy will increase your chakra capacity by five points.**

**-x-**

**Wisdom affects your chakra control, the higher your Wisdom the more jutsu you can preform and the lower the chakra cost of each technique. **

**The Wisdom stat will also increase the effectiveness of Lightning Affinity Ninjutsu.**

**-x-**

**Strength determines how much physical damage you can deal, the more Strength you have, the harder you hit. **

**The Strength stat will also increase the effectiveness of Earth Affinity Ninjutsu.**

**-x-**

**Intelligence affects your characters perception, accuracy and knowledge, high Intelligence will allow you to learn new subjects faster and notice more about your surroundings. **

**The Intelligence stat will also increase the effectiveness of Fire Affinity Ninjutsu.**

**-x-**

**Chance determines your chances of landing a critical blow as well as how lucky you are, the higher your Chance, the more experience and loot you will receive after missions and battles. **

**The Chance stat will also increase the effectiveness of Water Affinity Ninjutsu.**

**-x-**

**Agility affects your characters speed, stealth and reflexes, the more agility you have, the faster you move, the stealthier you are and the quicker you react to new stimuli. **

**The Agility stat will also increase the effectiveness of Wind Affinity Ninjutsu.**

"Oh wow, how did I miss all this before?" Naruto frowned, slapping himself once more.

Pausing for a moment to consider things, Naruto began adding to his stats, doing his best to keep things balanced.

**New Game**

**-x-**

**Select Characteristics.**

**Level: 1**

**Experience: 0/110**

**Health: 190**

**Chakra Capacity: 235**

**-x-**

**Remaining Points: 0**

**-x-**

** Vitality: 13 (+20 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus)**

** Energy: 12 (+30 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus)**

** Wisdom: 13 (+5 Heritage Bonus)**

** Strength: 13**

** Intelligence: 13**

** Chance: 13**

** Agility: 13**

**-x-**

**[OK]**

_'Ha, __I'll definitely be an awesome shinobi with this_.' Naruto grinned, taking in his finished work. _'I can see it now, perfect chakra control, super strength and speed, mastery over all five elements.'_

He was practically drooling at he image in his mind._ 'He he, I'm gonna be so awesome.'_

With his selection completed, the blond placed his hand on the **[OK]** option and watched as the words faded away, new words taking their place a moment later.

**New Game**

**-x-**

**Select Skills.**

**-x-**

**Remaining Points: 20**

**-x-**

**Jutsu Skills.**

**Ninjutsu: [5/100]  
**

**Genjutsu: [0/100]**

**Taijutsu: [5/100]  
**

**Kenjutsu: [0/100]**

**Fuinjutsu: [5/100]  
**

**-x-**

**Elemental Affinity Skills.**

**Lightning: [1/50]**

**Earth: [1/50]  
**

**Water: [6/50]  
**

**Fire: [1/50]  
**

**Wind: [6/50]**

**-x-**

**Bonus Skills.**

**Stealth: [1/100]  
**

**Diplomacy: [1/100] **

**Crafting: [1/100]**

**Demonic: [1/100]**

**-x-**

**[OK]**

"Right, hints please." Naruto deadpanned, kami he was getting so confused with all of these new things.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**Skills govern your proficiency in various subjects, the more points you put into a particular skill, the more proficient you'll become at techniques associated with that particular skill. **

**Some skills are also tiered, allowing you to unlock bonuses, such as jutsu, perks and techniques, by having enough points in a particular skill. **

**Every level up will provide you with five skill points to spend as you wish.**

**-x-**

**Jutsu skills are tiered every twenty-five levels, the tiers are ranked as Novice, Adept, Expert and Master, each tier grants greater proficiency with that skill as well as an unlocked technique.**

**Ninjutsu: The Ninjutsu skill increases the effectiveness of all Ninjutsu based techniques.**

**Genjutsu: The Genjutsu skill increases the effectiveness of all Genjutsu based techniques.**

**Taijutsu: The Taijutsu skill increases the damage and speed of all melee attacks.**

**Kenjutsu: The Kenjutsu skill increases the damage, accuracy and speed of all weapon based attacks.**

**Fuinjutsu: The Fuinjutsu skill increases the damage and effectiveness of all sealing techniques.**

**-x-**

**Elemental Affinity skills are tiered every ten levels, the tiers are ranked as D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank, and S-rank, each tier grants a greater mastery of the associated element as well as an unlocked jutsu of the appropriate element and rank.**

**Ten points in a certain characteristic grants one point in the corresponding Elemental Affinity Skill.**

**-x-**

**Bonus skills are tiered every twenty-five levels, the tiers are ranked as Novice, Adept, Expert and Master, each tier grants a greater mastery over the associated skill.**

**Current Bonus Skills**

**Stealth: The Stealth skill affects how sneaky you are, the higher your stealth, the greater your chances of sneaking around and/or stealing from higher level opponents.**

**Diplomacy: The Diplomacy skill affects how well others react to your presence, high diplomacy increases your effectiveness at bartering for goods, negotiating with enemies, persuading and/or intimidating others, and interrogating prisoners. Diplomacy is also affected by the Wisdom stat.**

**Crafting: Crafting affects how well you can cook, make weapons, create techniques, draw seals and any other skills that involve creating or building something. Crafting is also affected by the Chance stat.**

**Demonic: The Demonic skill affects how well you can channel and control demonic chakra, the higher your Demonic skill, the more demonic chakra you can channel before loosing control. Demonic is also affected by the Intelligence stat.**

**-x-**

**Available skills are dependent on your Heritage, some Heritages can unlock bloodline skills or clan technique skills.**

"Crap.. only five points a level?" Naruto cursed, looking at all the skills available to him. "It'll take me forever to master all of these."

Grumbling at the stinginess of the game, the blond distributed his skills as he wished, taking care to keep things as balanced as he could.

**New Game**

**-x-**

**Select Skills.**

**-x-**

**Remaining Points: 0**

**-x-**

**Jutsu Skills.**

** Ninjutsu: 6/100**

** Genjutsu: 2/100**

** Taijutsu: 7/100**

** Kenjutsu: 2/100**

** Fuinjutsu: 5/100**

**-x-**

**Elemental Affinity Skills.**

**Lightning: 3/50**

** Earth: 3/50**

** Water: 6/50**

** Fire: 3/50**

**Wind: 6/50**

**-x-**

** Bonus Skills.**

**Stealth: 3/100**

** Diplomacy: 3/100**

** Crafting: 3/100**

** Demonic: 3/100**

**-x-**

**[OK]**

_'Right, I'll need Ninjutsu and Taijutsu the most but I cant just ignore the others either.'_ Naruto frowned, taking in his completed list. _'I dont know about Fuinjutsu or Crafting but they might come in handy, damn it, I hope it's worth it.'_

Releasing a sigh, the blond reached out and placed his hands on the **[OK]** option.

_'Oh well, if it doesnt work out then I can just do better next time.'_

**Character Created.**

**Beginning Game...**

With that the world around him dimmed, the void around him going dark, then the game began and he was waking up in bed on the day of his Genin Exam.

_'This time, things will be different.'_ Naruto smirked, getting out of bed. _'No dying to Mizuki-teme this time that's for sure, I'll be Hokage in no time.'_


	16. The Game 2

**Naruto! The Game.**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize anything in this story, I dont own it.

"Speech."

_'Normal thoughts.'_

**"Demon/Summon Speech and Techniques."**

**_"Demon/Summon Thoughts."_**

**Game Info.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Graduation.

Joyfully making his way through Konoha, Naruto grinned as he took in his surroundings, the village was looking as great as ever. The day was bright and sunny, the people seemed to be happily going about their business, too bad all those happy looks turned into glares as soon as they noticed him.

Oh well, some things never change.

Humming to himself cheerfully, the blond skipped his way through the academy gates and across the playground, ignoring the strange looks from his _peers_. After living to the ripe old age of sixteen and dying three times, he didn't much care what a bunch of kids thought about him, it's not like they were _real_ after all. Heck, he didn't even bother talking to them anymore, not unless he had no choice.

Besides, he was just the dobe after all, doing strange things was normal for him.

Any further thought was cut off as a loud gong rang throughout the area, heard only by the blond teen, causing him to groan in annoyance.

_'I forgot about that.'_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, looking up just in time to catch the floating green text that appeared before him, proclaiming the beginning of a quest.

**New Main Quest!**

**-x-**

**Academic Review.**

**-Go to academy room 105.**

As the words slowly faded away, the blond began making his way towards the aforementioned room, only to stop short as blinding orange text appeared right in front of him.

_'Huh, that's new, a hint?'_ Naruto guessed, scratching his chin.

Normally he would just get a quest and do it, having the hints option turned on seemed to be bringing several new changes to the game.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**You have recieved your first Quest.**

**A Quest is a mission or task assigned to your character, completing a Quest generally yields a reward of sorts, such as experience points, money or items. **

**-x-**

**Quests are broken into three separate categories.**

**The Main Quest: Quests that are required to advance the storyline.**

**The Side Quest: Optional Quests that can be completed or ignored. **

**The Mission: Missions are required to further your shinobi career and provide benefits for both the village and yourself, some Main Quests require you to take a particular mission in order to complete them.**

**-x-**

**To view your current Quests, visit the pause ****menu****, which can be activated by saying or thinking the word 'Pause' with intent.**

_'Pause menu? The hell? I have one of those?'_ Naruto cursed, face palming once again.

Why hadn't he visited the **[Settings]** menu earlier? It would have saved a lot of time and headache, curse his recklessness.

"Pause." the blond intoned, grinning wide as the world around him faded to gray and a list of options appeared before him.

**Pause Menu**

**-x-**

**[Locked]**

**[****Characteristics and Skills**]

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

**[****Quest Log**]

******[Locked]**

**[Settings]**

**-x-**

**[Return to Game]**

Before he could make his selection however, another hint appeared, forcing the blond to read it before continuing.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**Welcome to the pause menu, from this menu you can view your other game menus once they have been unlocked. **

**While paused, the world around you is completely frozen in place, no changes can be made to the world while the game is paused. You are able to move around freely while the game is paused but once you unpause, you will be automatically returned to your starting position.**

Once the hint faded away, Naruto reached out and placed his hand on the **[Quest Log]** option, watching as the list faded away and new words took their place. He already knew what his settings were and there was no need to check his characteristics and skill, he hadn't done anything to change them.

**Quest Log**

**-x-**

**Current Quests: 1/15**

**-x-**

**Main Quest**

**Academic Review: Go to room 105 in the academy.**

**-x-**

**Side Quest**

**N/A**

**-x-**

**Missions**

**N/A**

**-x-**

**[Main Menu]**

Returning to the main menu and then back to the game, Naruto continued on his way as color returned to the world, passing his fellow students by as he made his way to Room 105. He'd just made it down the hall when a familiar voice called out from a nearby room, drawing the blonds attention and sparking his excitement as he remembered doing this just _hours_ ago from his point of view. For the caller, it had never happened.

"Hey Naruto!" the voice called, the owner smiling widely as the blond turned towards them. "How are you? Ready for the exam?"

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped, making his way over to his father/brother figure, although those feelings had been dulling lately as Iruka had remained a fixed entity within the game. "I'm definitely going to pass this time!"

"That's good to hear Naruto." Iruka replied, although he seemed a bit distracted as he looked around the room, his and Mizuki's office from what the blond could tell.

"What's up sensei? You look worried." Naruto commented, knowing that it would begin the sequence of events that he'd gone through once before.

"Actually, I seem to have misplaced the written tests for today's exam." Iruka replied, his expression going from cheerful to gloomy in an instant.

Naruto nodded and took a careful look around the room, noticing that the tests were in the exact same place as last time, awesome. "Want some help looking for them sensei?"

Iruka smiled back and nodded, the act accompanied by another loud gong much to the blonds chagrin.

**Side Quest Available!**

**-x-**

**Silly Iruka!**

**-Help Iruka find the missing tests.**

**-x-**

**Accept?**

**[Yes] - [No]**

Grinning widely, Naruto selected **[Yes]** and made a show of searching around for a few minutes before making his way over to Mizuki's desk and shifting some papers around, revealing the misplaced tests.

"I found them sensei!" He shouted, drawing Iruka's attention. "You left them on Mizuki-sensei's desk."

Iruka sighed in relief as he made his way over, picking up the stack of tests before the blond could get a good look at them, not that he would be able to read anything even if he could see them. There were certain items like that in the game, important ones that he couldn't decipher unless he was allowed to.

"Thanks Naruto, I appreciate the help." Iruka grinned, one hand holding the tests as another dipped into his pocket. "Here, take this for your trouble."

**Quest Completed!**

**-x-**

**Silly Iruka!**

**+50 xp, +10 ryo. **

**Chance Bonus: +7 xp, +2 ryo.**

Tucking his newly acquired bills into his pocket, as all of his money seemed to disappear whenever he began a new game, Naruto waved goodbye to Iruka and rushed out of the room. Knowing that there were no more side quests in the academy, he'd checked last time, he made his way towards Room 105.

* * *

Entering the correct room, Naruto smiled as he saw his various yearmates scattered around the room, each doing their own form of review with a chunin assistant. Although some, like Shikamaru and Kiba, simply had their heads down and were likely asleep.

"Hey Naruto, over here!" A voice called, causing a quick snarl to appear on the blonds face before he replaced it with a fake grin.

"Hi Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto greeted, making his way over to the man that had taken such pleasure in killing him during the last go around. "Are you going to help me review?"

He already knew the answer, having spent the last round reviewing with Mizuki and not many things seemed to change in this game. Hopefully, they would when he unlocked more starting villages and heritages.

"Sure thing, just give me a second to get the right scrolls." Mizuki replied with an obviously fake grin, turning to the shelf behind him.

**Quest Updated!**

**-x-**

**Academic Review.**

**[X] Go to Room 105.**

**-Review for the Genin exam.**

As the quest faded away, Mizuki turned and placed six scrolls on the desk.

"Alright Naruto, these are the four jutsu you need to know for the test." Mizuki began, pointing out four separate scrolls. "The other two have some details on the Taijutsu style we've been teaching you all year, as well as a summary of everything you'll need to know for the written exam."

Nodding in reply, his fake grin still on his face, Naruto reached out and touched the scrolls one at a time. Despite it taking only a few seconds to do so, when he looked up from the table, over three hours had passed, the time it would have taken to actually read the scrolls and study.

**Quest Completed!**

**-x-**

**Academic Review**

**+50 xp, +10 ryo. **

**Chance Bonus: +7 xp, +2 ryo.**

**Learned Ninjutsu: Substitution Technique.**

**Learned Ninjutsu: Transformation Technique.**

**Learned Ninjutsu: Clone Technique.**

**Learned Genjutsu: Blurry Surroundings.**

**Learned Taijutsu: Academy Style.**

**-x-**

**New Main Quest!**

**-x-**

**Genin Exams.**

**-Participate in the Genin exams.**

Naruto's triumphant shout died in his throat as the world seemed to fade away, orange lettering appearing before him and providing him with another hint.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**You've learned a jutsu, jutsu are techniques that can only be used at the cost of chakra, some jutsu require a one time cost while others drain chakra over time. **

**For a list of all known jutsu as well as their effects and capabilities, consult the Techniques option on your pause menu.**

As the words faded away, the sound of a tinkling bell rang throughout the room, heard only by the blond once again.

_'Huh, that's another new thing.'_ Naruto mused, watching as more words appeared before him. '_I never heard that sound before.'_

**Level Up!**

_'Oh cool, I wonder how I can use my points.'_ Naruto pondered, only to grin as another hint appeared before him.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**You've collected enough experience points to level up, to do so, simply select the Level Up option in your pause menu.**

_'Nice.'_ the blond thought, rising from his seat and shuffling out of the room with his peers. _'Pause.'_

The world around him turned gray and Naruto grinned as he took in the pause menu, new options had been added.

**Pause Menu**

**-x-**

**[Level Up!]**

**[****Characteristics and Skills**]

**[Techniques]**

**[Locked]**

**[****Quest Log**]

******[Locked]**

**[Settings]**

**-x-**

**[Return to Game]**

Reaching up, he selected the **[Level Up!]** option and grinned as a wave of energy seemed to roll over him, invigorating and strengthening him; it was quite the enjoyable feeling.

**Level Up!**

**+10 Stat Points.**

** +5 Skill Points.**

The words soon faded away, revealing Naruto's characteristics and skill page, with nifty new points. Taking a moment to consider his options, Naruto tried to recall his last genin exam, hoping to prepare properly for this coming exam.

_'Hmm, I think I need to focus on Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.'_ the blond recalled, scratching his head._ 'I'll need some Genjutsu and Kenjutsu though, the rest can wait until after I'm genin.'_

With those thoughts in mind, he began making his selection, allocating his points as he saw fit. He added a single point to each of his stats, while paying heavy attention to his Intelligence, Strength and Wisdom as they would come in handy for the upcoming test.

**Characteristics**

**-x-**

**Level: 2**

**Experience: 114/650**

**Health: 195**

**Chakra Capacity: 240**

**-x-**

**Remaining Points: 0**

**-x-**

**Vitality: 14 (+20 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus)**

**Energy: 13 (+30 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus)**

**Wisdom: 15 (+5 Heritage Bonus)**

**Strength: 15**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Chance: 14**

**Agility: 14**

**-x-**

**[OK]**

Selecting **[OK]** brought up his skills menu, the blond quickly spending his points on those relevant to the coming test. For his skills, he focused on his weakest subjects, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, his Ninjutsu should be high enough to pass just like last time, although he was still a bit iffy when it came to the Clone Technique but that was mostly a case of chakra control.

He would just have to hope that his current stats made the difference.

**Skills**

**-x-**

**Remaining Points: 0**

**-x-**

**Jutsu Skills.**

**Ninjutsu: 6/100**

**Genjutsu: 4/100**

**Taijutsu: 10/100**

**Kenjutsu: 2/100**

**Fuinjutsu: 5/100**

**-x-**

**Elemental Affinity Skills.**

**Lightning: 3/50**

**Earth: 3/50**

**Water: 6/50**

**Fire: 3/50**

**Wind: 6/50**

**-x-**

**Bonus Skills.**

**Stealth: 3/100**

**Diplomacy: 3/100**

**Crafting: 3/100**

**Demonic: 3/100**

**-x-**

**[OK]**

_'Crap, I dont think this will be enough to pass, I shouldn't have tried to be so balanced right off the start.'_ Naruto frowned, taking in his measly skills._ 'Oh well, I guess I'll just have to pass the same way as last time, no way am I going to lose to Mizuki-teme again.'_

As he exited the **Level Up** screen, Naruto turned his attention to the **Techniques** option, selecting it and watching as the words changed.

**Techniques.**

**-x-**

**Ninjutsu.**

**~Clone Technique~**

-E-rank Supplementary Ninjutsu.

-Costs two chakra per clone.

-This jutsu creates intangible clones of the caster. Clones will last for ten minutes or until they are dispelled.

**~Substitution Technique~ **

-E-rank Supplementary Ninjutsu.

-Costs two chakra.

-This jutsu allows the user to switch places with any other object. Large, living or very small objects will decrease the odds of performing the technique successfully.

**~Transformation Technique~**

-E-rank Supplementary Ninjutsu.

-Costs two chakra per minute.

-This jutsu allows the user to change their appearance to any of their choosing. This jutsu will last until it is dispelled or until the user runs out of chakra.

**-x-**

**Genjutsu.**

**~Blurry Surroundings Technique~**

-E-rank Visual Genjutsu.

-Costs two chakra per minute.

-This jutsu blurs the surroundings of the target, disorienting and distracting them. This jutsu will last until it is dispelled or the user runs out of chakra.

**-x-**

**Taijutsu.**

**~Academy Taijutsu~**

-E-rank Taijutsu Style.

-A basic and easy to counter style known to every Konohan shinobi.

**-x-**

**Kenjutsu**

N/A

**-x-**

**Fuinjutsu**

N/A

**-x-**

**[Main Menu]**

After taking a moment to do some calculations in his head for each jutsus cost, Naruto shrugged and exited the Techniques menu, chakra had never been an issue for him with his large reserves and high endurance, he didn't need to worry about running out because of some E-rank jutsu.

As the pause menu vanished, the blond followed behind his _peers_ as they entered a classroom and took their seats, each person remaining silent and immediately setting to work on the test paper in front of them. Glancing at his own page, Naruto placed his pencil to the paper, causing small black words to appear in front of him.

**Genin Written Exam.**

**Required to pass: 20 Intelligence.**

**You Have 15 Intelligence. **

**You Fail!**

Sighing in annoyance, whilst cursing written tests, Naruto glanced up to see that an hour had passed by magically. With another sigh, he left the test behind and followed his class outside, where Mizuki was waiting at the sparing pit with a young boy.

"Alright kids, this is Hanaka Toshiro, you will be fighting against him today." Mizuki announced, waving an arm to the genin. "To pass this portion of the exam, you have to last more than two minutes against Toshiro, defeating him will also count as an automatic pass. Feel free to use clan styles if you have them."

Standing on the sidelines, Naruto watched as his one time friends sparred against the seasoned genin.

After his first run in the game, a run where he was far less annoying and made many close friends, he had come to realize the futility of life in a game. What was the point in making friends when it would all just go back to normal afterwards? Honestly, why do anything at all, it was all pointless in the end.

It was only his goal to become Hokage that kept him going these days, futile or not, it was his dream and no dumb game was going to get in his way.

Shaking his head to disperse such angst filled thoughts, there was no way he was going back to those days, Naruto turned his attention back to his classmates spars. Some, like Sasuke, Choji and Kiba, did well and managed to beat the other kid, he was a bit weak for a genin. Others, like Sakura and Ino, were floored in a matter of seconds, which wasn't surprising at all.

All too soon it was his turn and he found himself standing across from the other teen, black words appearing in the air in front of him.

**Genin Taijutsu Exam.**

**Required to pass: 10 Taijutsu**

**You have 10 Taijutsu. **

**You pass... barely.**

The world seemed to dim just the slightest bit and Naruto found himself feeling detached from his senses, his mind seemingly pulling away from his body.

"Begin!" Mizuki shouted, leaping away from the two teens.

As Naruto watched from within his own mind, his body began moving on its own accord and engaged the other teen in combat, he could only sit back and watch as his body fought with far less skill and ability than he knew he was capable of. The fight was full of hastily exchanged blows and clumsy dodges, Naruto barely winning by outlasting his opponent for the full two minutes, though he was sure he could have done far better if he had been in control.

Nonetheless, he had passed the Taijutsu exam, something that had not happened the last two times that he'd taken this exam. This achievement was marked by the sound of trumpets blowing as floating green words appeared in front of him.

**Congratulations!**

**-x-**

**You passed the Genin Taijutsu Exam.**

**+25 xp, +10 ryo**

**Chance Bonus: +4 xp, +2 ryo**

He could see the shocked anger on Mizuki's face, the man had definitely expected him to fail.

Oh well, screw Mizuki's expectations.

With the Taijutsu portion completed, the class made their way over to the accuracy course, where ten targets and a smiling Iruka were waiting.

"Hey guys." Iruka greeted in his kindly manner, it was no wonder they'd gotten along before this whole game fiasco, Iruka was just too nice. "To pass this portion of the exam, you have to hit these targets with at least eight kunai and shuriken, you get ten tries with each."

The test proceeded from there, with Sasuke scoring the highest with nine shuriken and ten kunai, then it was Naruto's turn. He always loved this test out of all the academy tests, namely for the following reason.

**Item Gained!**

**+20 Kunai**

**+20 Shuriken**

Free Kunai and Shuriken, sure he would have to use up half of them for the test but that was still ten kunai and shuriken he got to keep, how awesome was that? Not that he'd gotten to put them to any use yet, seeing as he died just hours after receiving them the last time.

As his hands landed on the weapons, he watched as they faded away, magically vanishing into his pouches. With the vanished weapons, a blurb of orange text appeared in front of him.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**You've gained your first item, items are automatically stored in your pouch when touched, to view all of your items you can visit the inventory option in the pause menu. **

**You currently have fifteen inventory slots for items of any size, to gain more slots you can either buy bigger packs or buy/make storage scrolls.**

_'Huh, that's good to know.' _Naruto mused, stepping up to the test line.

He already knew he could carry items of any size in his pouches, since the forbidden scroll had vanished into the pouch last time around, knowing how many items he could hold at one time was useful though.

As the hint slowly faded away, floating black text took its place, the test beginning as he stood before the ten targets.

**Genin Kenjutsu Exam.**

**Required to pass: 15 Strength, 5 Kenjutsu.**

**You have 15 Strength and 2 Kenjutsu. **

**You Fail!**

Groaning at his stupidity for wasting points in skills he had no need for this early into the game, Naruto trudged off to the next exam, this time held inside of the academy. Following behind the chattering preteens, he entered the designated room and awaited his turn, which came around minutes later.

Hopping to his feet and entering the adjoining room, he immediately tensed as his surroundings seemed to blur together, everything becoming an indistinct mess of varying colors.

_'Genjutsu!'_ he realized, bringing his hands up and forming the ram seal. **"Kai!"**

**Genin Genjutsu Exam: Dispel.**

**Required to pass: 15 Intelligence, 5 Genjutsu.**

**You have 15 Intelligence and 4 Genjutsu. **

**You Fail!**

"Sorry Naruto, you fail the dispelling portion of the Genjutsu exam." Mizuki's voice rang out as his surroundings sharpened and returned to normal. "Now I want you to cast the **Blurry Surroundings Technique** on me."

Nodding in reply, Naruto brought his hands up and began forming the required seals, the information filtering into his mind as he thought about the correct jutsu.

**Genin Genjutsu Exam: Casting.**

**Required to Pass: 15 Wisdom, 5 Genjutsu.**

**You have 20 Wisdom and 4 Genjutsu.**

**You Fail!**

With the message came a fluctuation of his chakra, he could practically feel the Genjutsu failing, earning a frown from Mizuki although the mans eyes glinted with glee.

"Sorry Naruto, you fail that as well." Mizuki spoke, keeping the glee out of his tone. "It was close though, so much better than last year."

Nodding in reply, wanting to spend as little time as possible around this prick, Naruto left the room and entered the next.

Time for his last chance, Ninjutsu.

"Hey Naruto, how's your day going?" Iruka asked, smiling widely as the blond trudged in.

Naruto shrugged as he entered the room, placing a disappointed frown on his face. "It's been okay I guess, I think I failed everything except for the Taijutsu portion though."

Iruka frowned as well, sympathizing with his surrogate brother. "Don't worry Naruto, all you need are great marks in two portions to graduate, if you can pass the Ninjutsu portion of the exam, you'll be a genin."

Naruto placed a wide grin on his face, although he already had some idea of how this would go, damn **Clone Technique**. "That's awesome sensei, I'll do my best!"

Iruka's grin returned at that.

"Alright Naruto, lets try the **Transformation Technique** first." Iruka began, raising his clipboard. "Try turning into me."

Naruto nodded and raised his hands, forming the long memorized handseals.

**Genin Ninjutsu Exam: Transformation.**

**Required to Pass: 15 Wisdom, 2 Ninjutsu, 2 Genjutsu.**

**You have 20 Wisdom, 6 Ninjutsu and 4 Genjutsu.**

**You Pass!**

With a poof of smoke, two exact copies of Iruka stood in the room, one grinning widely and the other smiling with pride.

"Good job Naruto." One Iruka spoke, making a mark on his clipboard. "Try the **Substitution Technique** this time, switch with the log in the corner."

Dispelling his transformation, Naruto turned to the aforementioned corner and focused on the single log placed there, forming handseals once again.

**Genin Ninjutsu Exam: Substitution.**

**Required to Pass: 15 Wisdom, 5 Ninjutsu.**

**You have 20 Wisdom, 6 Ninjutsu.**

**You Pass!**

With another poof of smoke, he vanished and reappeared in the corner, the log appearing in his place an instant later.

"Good job Naruto, one more test and you pass." Iruka grinned, making another mark on the clipboard. "All you have to do is make at least three clones."

Frowning imperceptibly, Naruto raised his hands, forming the proper seals and hoping for the best.

**Genin Ninjutsu Exam: Clone.**

**Required to Pass: 15 Wisdom, 5 Genjutsu, 5 Ninjutsu.**

**You have 20 Wisdom, 4 Genjutsu, 6 Ninjutsu.**

**You Fail!**

With a poof of smoke, three clones appeared beside him, misshapen and deformed.

_'Crap.'_ Naruto cursed, failed by one measly point.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Iruka sighed, head dropping low. "You fail."

With a resigned sigh, Naruto trudged out of the room, ignoring the shouts and laughter of his so called peers; his attention was more focused on the words that were appearing in front of him.

**Quest Completed!**

**-x-**

**Genin Exams - Fail.**

**+100 xp, +20 ryo**

**Chance Bonus: +14 xp, +3 ryo**

**-x-**

**New Main Quest.**

**-x-**

**Depressed Wondering.**

**-Meet with Mizuki.**

_'Great, now I have to sit around until Mizuki shows up.'_ Naruto groaned, making his way to the playground and his favorite swing. _'This better not be as hard as last time.'_

* * *

He sat on the swing for close to an hour, watching as proud parents picked up their newly graduated children. Sometime ago, this sight would have saddened and depressed him, now he just wanted them to hurry up and get a move on.

Eventually, enough of the celebrating families had left the academy grounds, allowing Mizuki to make his move. The chunin body flickered behind the depressed blond, his wide grin turning into a saddened frown as he made his way to Naruto's side, his hand landing on the boys shoulder.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Mizuki asked, his eyes glinting cheerfully. "I'm sorry that you failed the exam, you did so much better than last year."

"Yeah, I know sensei." Naruto sighed, head drooping in order to hide the hatred in his eyes. "I guess I'll just have to try again next year."

Mizuki's frown turned into a wide grin.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you Naruto, I managed to get the Hokage to agree to give you a secondary test." Mizuki spoke, lying straight through his teeth. "If you pass it, you'll become a genin."

"Really?" Naruto asked, head snapping up as he grinned. "What is it?"

"Well.." Mizuki began, the rest of his sentence being cut off by a loud gong.

**Quest Completed!**

**-x-**

**Depressed Wondering.**

**+100 xp, +50 ryo.**

**Chance Bonus: +14 xp, +7 ryo.**

**-x-**

**New Main Quest!**

**-x-**

**Forbidden Retrieval.**

**-Retrieve the Forbidden Scroll and take it to the meeting spot.**

"Got it?" Mizuki asked as the words faded, his expression heavy with expectation.

Naruto nodded and grinned wide, waving over his shoulder as he ran off. "Sure thing sensei, I'll pass this test easily!"

* * *

Naruto's stats.

**Level: 2**

**Experience: 371/650**

**Health: 195**

**Chakra Capacity: 240**

**-x-**

**Vitality: 14 (+20 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus)**

**Energy: 13 (+30 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus)**

**Wisdom: 15 (+5 Heritage Bonus)**

**Strength: 15**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Chance: 14**

**Agility: 14**

**-x-**

**Ninjutsu: 6/100**

**Genjutsu: 4/100**

**Taijutsu: 10/100**

**Kenjutsu: 2/100**

**Fuinjutsu: 5/100**

**-x-**

**Lightning: 3/50**

**Earth: 3/50**

**Water: 6/50**

**Fire: 3/50**

**Wind: 6/50**

**-x-**

**Stealth: 3/100**

**Diplomacy: 3/100**

**Crafting: 3/100**

**Demonic: 3/100**

**-x-**

**Nin: Substitution Technique**

**Nin: Clone Technique**

**Nin: Transformation Technique**

**Gen: Blurry Surroundings Technique**

**Tai: Academy Style**


	17. The Game 3

**Naruto! The Game.**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize anything in this story, I dont own it.

"Speech."

_'Normal thoughts.'_

**"Demon/Summon Speech and Techniques."**

**_"Demon/Summon Thoughts."_**

**Game Info.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Graduation Two.

As he snuck through the Hokage tower, avoiding basic traps and employing the use of ventilation shafts, Naruto couldn't help but think that Mizuki had his uses at times.

Normally, he wouldn't even be able to get near the Kage tower without being spotted by close to three ANBU teams but thanks to Mizuki's plans and distractions, he was able to make it through the tower with great ease. With the added assistance, it took him only a matter of minutes to make it to the proper room, he'd memorized the path from the last two times he'd snuck into the tower and pilfered the Forbidden Scroll.

Dropping down from the ventilation shaft, Naruto took a second to glance around the room before making his way towards the proper scroll, he'd already checked the other scrolls during his last run through and they were all unreadable while he was doing the quest.

Taking a deep breath in preparation, Naruto reached out and grabbed the scroll, smirking as he heard the door creak open behind him.

"Naruto?" a voice asked wearily, the owner sounding surprised at seeing the young voice. "What are you doing?"

**"Sexy Technique!"** Naruto shouted in reply, forming the seals for the **Transformation Technique**.

"Gah!" the third Hokage shouted, blasting back with a massive nosebleed.

**Situational Victory!**

**-x-**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen, The God of Shinobi.**

**+500 xp, +250 ryo.**

**Chance Bonus: +70 xp, +35 xp.**

**-x-**

**Level Up!**

Grinning wide, the blond leapt out of the nearest window and made his way across the rooftops, leaving the village behind and making his way into the forest within minutes.

After a few minutes of leaping through the trees, he landed in a familiar clearing and made his way to the dilapidated shack in the center, setting the scroll against one of the shacks walls.

**Quest Completed!**

**-x-**

**Forbidden Retrieval.**

**+500 xp, +150 ryo.**

**Chance ****Bonus****: +70 xp, +21 xp.**

**-x-**

**Level Up!**

**-x-**

**New Main Quest!**

**-x-**

**Forbidden Knowledge.**

**-Read the Forbidden Scroll.**

_'Sweet, two level ups in one mission, I didn't know I got this much experience the last time around.'_ Naruto cheered, taking a seat beside the forbidden scroll. _'Pause.'_

Once the pause menu came up, Naruto reached out and selected the **[Level Up!]** option, the words before him fading away and changing. He took a moment to consider his stats and skills before doing anything, he'd learned from his past experiences so he would need to be careful with his selection.

_'I cant keep trying to balance things out, that's why I failed the Genin exams.'_ Naruto mused, considering the decisions he would need for the future. _'I dont really need Ninjutsu do I? Other than the Rasengan, I didn't really use any Ninjutsu last time around.'_

He paused as his hands reached up, second guessing his decision, then he shrugged and went ahead with it; if he managed to learn some Ninjutsu in the future then he could invest points into it, otherwise it could wait until after the Chunin exams.

For his stats, he focused mostly on his Vitality, Strength, and Agility, these would help with his endurance, speed and strength, which would come in handy for Taijutsu and as a bonus they would also serve to strengthen his Shadow Clones if he learned the jutsu again. He also chose to invest points in Chance, the bonus experience and money would be a great help.

**Characteristics.**

**-x-**

**Level: 4**

**Experience: 1511/2800**

**Health: 215**

**Chakra Capacity: 250**

**-x-**

**Remaining Points: 0**

**-x-**

**Vitality: 18 (+20 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus)**

**Energy: 15 (+30 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus)**

**Wisdom: 15 (+5 Heritage Bonus)**

**Strength: 20**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Chance: 17**

**Agility: 20**

**-x-**

**[OK]**

Nodding in satisfaction, he turned his attention to his skills menu. For this, he decided to focus on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu until he actually had some need for the others, which wouldn't be for quite some time.

**Skills.**

**-x-**

**Remaining Points: 0**

**-x-**

**Jutsu Skills.**

**Ninjutsu: 6/100**

**Genjutsu: 4/100**

**Taijutsu: 12/100**

**Kenjutsu: 10/100**

**Fuinjutsu: 5/100**

**-x-**

**Elemental Affinity Skills.**

**Lightning: 3/50**

**Earth: 4/50**

**Water: 6/50**

**Fire: 3/50**

**Wind: 7/50**

**-x-**

**Bonus Skills.**

**Stealth: 4/100**

**Diplomacy: 3/100**

**Crafting: 3/100**

**Demonic: 3/100**

**-x-**

**[OK]**

He nodded in satisfaction as he took in his completed skills. He would need to see Kakashi or Gai about a proper fighting style but with this he should be good for close combat and weapon fighting, which were the major skills required for most Shinobi battles, not many were capable or willing to sling chakra intensive jutsu around.

With his stats and skills finished, Naruto exited the pause menu and turned his attention to the Forbidden Scroll, time for some good old fashioned revenge.

Mizuki would never see it coming.

**Quest Completed!**

**-x-**

**Forbidden Knowledge.**

**+500 xp, +150 ryo.**

**Chance Bonus: +85 xp, +26 ryo.**

**-x-**

**Choose Reward.**

**[Multiple Shadow Clones] **

**-**A-rank Supplementary Kin/Nin Jutsu.

-Costs fifty percent of your maximum chakra.

-This jutsu creates solid chakra clones, each clone is created with only a quarter of the makers stats and is capable of casting jutsu, fighting in battle and performing quests.

-Note: Quests performed by clones will only grant a quarter of the reward.

25+ Energy required to learn.

**[Bringer of Darkness]**

-A-rank Supplementary Kin/Gen Jutsu.

-Costs ten chakra a minute.

-Exerts a hallucinatory effect on the targets eyes, effectively blinding them. Unlike most Genjutsu, the target cannot dispel this techniques, the only way to escape is by inflicting pain on the caster.

25+ Genjutsu required to learn.

**[Impure World Reincarnation]**

-S-rank Supplementary Kin/Nin/Fuin Jutsu.

-Costs one hundred chakra per summon.

-At the cost of a sacrifice, this jutsu will allow you to resurrect and control deceased shinobi.

50+ Fuinjutsu required to learn.

**[Dead Demon Consuming Seal]**

-S-rank Offensive Kn/Fuin Jutsu.

-Costs ninety-five percent of your maximum health and chakra.

-Allows you to seal the soul of the target into a suitable receptacle.

100+ Fuinjutsu required to learn.

**[Eight Inner Gates]**

-B-rank Supplementary Kin/Tai Jutsu.

-Costs five health a minute.

-Allows you to open the Eight Chakra Gates, doubling your Energy, Strength and Agility each time a gate is released.

25+ Taijutsu required to learn.

_'Damn, the Eight gates would be extremely useful since I'm focusing on Taijutsu.'_ Naruto mused, scratching his chin in though._ 'Oh well, Shadow Clones are more versatile. Besides, I can probably get Bushy Brow and his sensei to teach me the Eight Gates later.'_

Nodding to himself, the blond reached out and made his selection, the **[Multiple Shadow Clone]** technique. Just as in the classroom, he seemed to learn the jutsu instantly, only to look up at the moon and realize that over an hour had passed.

_'And... cue Iruka.'_ Naruto grinned, turning around just as the scarred Chunin walked out from behind a tree.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, his expression a mask of rage. "Do you know what you've done? Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?"

"What do you mean Sensei?" Naruto asked, frowning in confusion. "Mizuki-sensei said that if I managed to get the scroll and learn a jutsu, I would become a genin."

Iruka flinched back in shock, realization flickering through his eyes.

"Mizuki did?" Iruka asked, head darting up and behind.

'And.. cue Mizuki.' Naruto sighed, bracing himself as he was tackled to the ground by Iruka.

"Gah!" Iruka cried out, falling to the side with three kunai in his back.

"I see you found him first Iruka." Mizuki called, a Fuma Shuriken held in both hands and a devious smirk stretching across his face.

"Mizuki!" Iruka growled, shakily standing with a look of realization. "You made him do this? Why?"

"For power of course," Mizuki replied, eyes darting over to the large discarded scroll. "With the Kinjutsu contained within that scroll, I'll become the most powerful shinobi ever!"

_'Hey, that's not how it went last time!'_ Naruto realized, his eyes widening slightly.

The last time this had happened, Mizuki had gone on about doing this for Orochimaru before activating a cursed seal and transforming into a giant man-tiger thing.

_'Guess that was only for Hard Mode.'_

While he'd been distracted with his thoughts, totally unaware of his surroundings, Iruka and Mizuki had continued their conversation; it was only the call of his name that drew him from his thoughts.

"...Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki snarled, eyes locking on the blonds form.

"No Naruto!" Iruka called, wincing as he aggravated his kunai wounds. "Don't give him the scroll, he's a traitor! You need to get the scroll back to the village!"

Naruto made sure to look adequately surprised at that, Mizuki? A traitor? Who knew...

**New Main Quest!**

**-x-**

**A Traitors Reveal.**

**-Defeat Mizuki.**

Ignoring the quest update, Naruto focused on Mizuki's form, he couldn't start the fight just yet.

"Hey Naruto..." Mizuki began, his voice extremely sickly sweet. "You ever wonder why everyone hates you?"

Iruka's eyes widened with shock. "No Mizuki! You can't, it's forbidden!"

"W-why?" Naruto stuttered, eyes wide and convincingly fearful.

Here was the reason he'd let Mizuki go on with his villainous monologue, the big reveal, he _needed_ Mizuki to tell him about the Kyuubi.

"Remember the Kyuubi? The demon that murdered Iruka's parents and hundreds of others in the village? It's sealed within you!" Mizuki revealed, his smirk spreading into a dark grin. "Demons cant be killed so the Yondaime was forced to seal it, you are the Kyuubi!"

Naruto almost grinned as a musical tone rang through the clearing, unheard to the two chunin and a block of words appeared before him.

**Demon Mode Unlocked!**

Grinning cheekily, Naruto glanced down as another block of orange text appeared in front of him, he'd been looking forward to this.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**You can now activate Demon Mode by channeling chakra to your seal.**

** Activating Demon Mode will increase your Vitality, Energy, Strength and Agility by fifty points for each tail accessed. Using the Demon Mode will also cause you to slip into a berserk state, causing you to attack both friend and foe unless your Demonic skill is high enough.**

_'Sweet.'_ Naruto grinned, preparing himself for the coming fight.

Despite his... disagreements with the Kyuubi, Demon Mode sounded quite awesome. Seeing as he had almost killed Orochimaru with only four tails of power in his first life, he was quite looking forward to the damage he could do with all nine tails, too bad he died before he could even test it out last time.

"Don't Listen to him Naruto!" Iruka shouted as the hint faded away. "He's lying!"

"Oh but I'm not, it's the truth Naruto, that's why everyone hates you!" Mizuki shouted in reply, cocking his right arm back in preparation. "That's why you have to die!"

With that, the clearing burst into a blur of movement, Mizuki threw his Fuma Shuriken, Iruka jumped in front of Naruto to shield him and Naruto tackled Iruka out of the way.

_'Silly Iruka-sensei, he could have deflected the shuriken or tackled me out of the way or something, why does he always jump in front of it?'_ Naruto pondered as he stood, Iruka remained on the ground as the fall had further aggravated his wound.

"I dont care what you say Mizuki-teme!" Naruto shouted, grinning darkly at the much deserved revenge that was to come. "Even if I am the Kyuubi, I'm gonna become the strongest ninja ever and I'm going to be hokage."

Taking much pleasure from the flash of anger that appeared on the traitors face, Naruto formed his signature hand seal and drew on his chakra, drawing so much of the energy that a bright blue aura appeared around him.

**"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!"**

As half of his chakra drained away, bringing a feeling of mild exhaustion to the blond, a massive smoke cloud filled the clearing. A moment passed before the smoke dispersed, revealing hundreds of orange clad blonds glaring at the traitorous chunin, causing said chunin to gulp nervously.

"Naruto.." Iruka whispered in a mix of shock and awe. "Amazing."

"You think this scares me brat?" Mizuki shouted, though his tone was definitely lacking some of it's earlier bravado. "One hundred times zero is still zero, I'll just get to kill you more than once!"

His only reply was an ominous crack as each teen cracked their knuckles, their glares turning into a terrifying leer.

"We'll see." they spoke as one, their voices resounding through the clearing.

Then they attacked.

* * *

Five minutes later, a beaming Naruto stood with one leg on a broken and beaten Mizuki, compared to his last battle with the traitor, this fight was a complete breeze. Seeing as man-tiger Mizuki was so fast and strong that he'd only seen a blur before his clones had 'died' and Iruka was down for the count, this Mizuki was practically no challenge at all.

To commemorate his much deserved vengeance and victory, a block of text appeared before him, causing the blond to grin pridefully at the long block of text.

**Victory!**

**-x-**

**Toji Mizuki, The Traitor.**

**+500 xp, +150 ryo.**

**Chance Bonus: +85 xp, +26 ryo.**

**+5 Fuma Shuriken.**

**-x-**

**Congratulations!**

**You have defeated a Chunin of the Hidden Leaf.**

**+200 xp, +100 ryo**

**Chance Bonus: +34 xp, +17 ryo**

**+2 Fire**

**-x-**

**Quest Updated.**

**-x-**

**A Traitors Reveal.**

**[X] Defeat Mizuki.**

**-Speak to Iruka.**

**-x- **

**Level Up!**

Saving his **Level Up** for afterwards, Naruto grinned sheepishly as he turned to Iruka, the man continuing to stare at him in shock and awe.

"He he, I think I over did it sensei." Naruto chuckled, his grin widening as he took in the look of pride in Iruka's eyes, this whole game thing may have driven them apart but that look still filled him with some self pride and warmth.

"Hah," Iruka sighed, smiling as he stood. "Naruto, close your eyes for a second please."

Naruto beamed as he did as asked, finally he could become a genin again.

"Okay Naruto, open your eyes." Iruka commented after a moment, grinning wide as he took in the blonds face. "Congratulations, you're a genin."

Naruto couldn't help it, game or no game, he whooped cheerfully and hugged Iruka.

"Gah! My wounds Naruto!"

* * *

Finishing a long and arduous conversation with the Sandaime, who he was so glad to see alive and well once again (scroll incident notwithstanding), Naruto trudged his way back to his apartment and flopped onto his bed.

Only to groan as a tone resounded throughout the building and a massive block of text appeared before him.

**Stage One Completed!**

**-x-**

**Achievement!**

**You've become a Genin!**

**+500 xp.**

**Chance Bonus: +85 xp.**

**-x-**

**Achievement!**

**You learned a Kinjutsu!**

**+500 xp.**

**Chance Bonus: +85 xp.**

**-x-**

**Achievement!**

**You defeated Mizuki!**

**+500 xp.**

**Chance Bonus: +34 xp.**

**-x-**

**Achievement!**

**You saved Iruka!**

**+200 xp.**

**Chance Bonus: +34 xp.**

**-x-**

**Achievement!**

**You Protected the Forbidden Scroll!**

**+200 xp.**

**Chance Bonus: +34 xp.**

**-x- **

**Quest Completed!**

**A Traitors Reveal.**

**+500 xp, +250 ryo.**

**Chance Bonus: +85 xp, +43 ryo.**

**-x-**

**Level Up!**

**-x-**

**Area Unlocked: Mission Room.**

**Area Unlocked: Training Grounds.**

**Area Unlocked: Armory.**

**Area Unlocked: Jutsu Archive.**

**Area Unlocked: Forest of Death.**

**-x-  
**

**New Main Quest!**

**Future Dealings.**

**-Choose a path.**

**-x-**

_'Huh? A path?_' Naruto wondered, only to shrug and continue reading, he would probably find out soon.

**Select Path.**

**[Shinobi: +5 Ninjutsu, +5 Genjutsu]**

**[Outlaw: +5 Ninjutsu, +5 Taijutsu]**

**[Bounty Hunter: +5 Kenjutsu, +5 Taijutsu]**

**[Black Ops: +5 Stealth, +5 Ninjutsu]**

**[Samurai: +5 Kenjutsu, +5 Crafting]**

**[Monk: +5 Taijutsu, +5 Demonic]**

"Huh?" Naruto muttered, scratching his chin in confusion. "What is all this?"

**Hint**

**-x-**

**With the completion of stage one, you have unlocked several Areas of importance as well as the Path selection.**

**-x- **

**Areas**

**-The Mission Room is located in the Kage Tower, visit this area to select or hand in missions.**

**-The Training Grounds are located to the North of the village, visit this area to train and practice with your various abilities. **

**-The Armory is located in the village marketplace, visit this area to buy or sell items.  
**

Naruto was practically salivating as he read this entry, the first two areas were nothing of note but the Armory? This was a godsend. Seriously, a place where he can buy almost anything at all? That sounded extremely useful.

Chuckling maniacally, the blond made a note to visit the Armory the next day and continued reading.

**-The Jutsu Archive is located in the academy, visit this area to study and learn new techniques.**

_'Crap!'_ Naruto groaned, slapping his head in annoyance. _'Why did I have to learn this after deciding to focus on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu?'_

With a sigh, the blond continued reading, he would stick with his choice for now but he was definitely going to take this into account the next time he 'died'.

**-The Forest of Death is located east of the Training Grounds, visit this area to attempt a dungeon instance for experience and rewards. **

**-x-**

Naruto paused at that, he wasn't exactly sure what an instance was but it sounded like something he should look into. Especially if he could gain experience points and rewards without having to leave the village.

_'Definitely need to spend as much time as possible in there.'_ Naruto decided, shuddering slightly as he remember his last experience with said area. _'I just hope the creepy snake lady isn't there.'_

Adding 'Visit the Forest of Death' to his mental to-do list, Naruto turned his attention to the hint, which was just providing him with information on the most confusing topic.

**Choosing a Path will affect the playing style and quests available to your character, your chosen Path will require you to perform certain crucial acts that will affect the world around you and change your overall game play. **

**Each main Path has a certain number of basic and advanced classed, basic classes can be selected right away while advanced classes require you to fulfill certain requirements before they can be selected.**

**-x-**

**[Shinobi]**

Choosing this path will make you a genin of your village.

**Basic Classes:** [Assault-nin][Medical-nin][Seal Specialist].

**Advanced Classes:** [Nin Master, Martial Artist, Illusionist][Medic, Field Medic][Seal Master].

**-x-**

**[Outlaw]**

Choosing this Path will require you to leave your village.

**Basic Classes:** [Bandit][Mercenary][Missing-nin].

**Advanced Classes:** [Crime Boss, Gang Leader][Guild Master, Assassin][Hireling, Hunter].

**-x-**

**[Bounty Hunter]**

Choosing this Path will give you the option of leaving or remaining in your village.

**Basic Classes: **[Hunter-nin].

**Advanced Classes:** [Headhunter, Undertaker].

**-x-**

**[Black Ops]**

Choosing this Path will make you a member of your villages special ops division.

**Basic Classes:** [ANBU][Torture & Interrogation][Crypto-nin].

**Advanced Classes:** [ROOT, Spec Ops][Village Intelligence, Interrogator][Cryptanalyst].

**-x-**

**[Samurai]**

Choosing this Path will require you to travel to the Land of Iron.

**Basic Classes:** [Apprentice].

**Advanced Classes: **[Shogun, Ronin].

**-x-**

**[Monk]**

Choosing this Path will require you to join your countries main temple.

Basic Classes: [Monk-in-Training].

Advanced Classes: [Ninja Monk, Elder Monk].

"Huh, that helps." Naruto mused, raising a hand to make his selection. '_I cant be Hokage if I leave the village so that narrows it down.'_

He spent a few minutes contemplating his decision before settling on Shinobi, being an ANBU or Bounty Hunter may be a lot of fun but...

_'I should stick with what I know for now, I dont want to end up dieing again.'_ he sighed, reaching out and making his choice. _'I can wait until I know more about this 'game' before trying out the other paths.'_

**Path Selected!**

**[Shinobi]**

**-x-**

**Select Basic Class.**

**[Assault-nin: +20 Vitality, +20 Energy, +20 Strength, +20 Agility, +10 Ninjutsu, +5 Genjutsu, +10 Taijutsu, +5 Kenjutsu, +5 Fuinjutsu, +5 to all Element Affinity Skills, +5 Stealth.] **

**[Medical-nin: +25 Vitality, +20 Wisdom, +10 Strength, +20 Intelligence, +10 Agility, +10 Ninjutsu, +5 Genjutsu, +10 Taijutsu,+5 Kenjutsu, +5 Diplomacy.] **

**[Seal Specialist: +10 Vitality, +20 Wisdom, +25 Intelligence, +10 Agility, +5 Ninjutsu, +5 Genjutsu, +5 Taijutsu, +5 Kenjutsu, +10 Fuinjutsu, +10 Crafting.]**

"Some more help please?" he asked aloud, he already had some basic idea and a decision but it was better to be sure.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**Assault-nin are the warriors of the Shinobi Path, they are highly skilled in all forms of offensive combat but they excel in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.**

**Medical-nin are the healers of the Shinobi Path, they are skilled in the healing arts and close combat fighting.**

**Seal Specialists are the scientists of the Shinobi Path, they are highly skilled in all forms of crafting as well as Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu.**

Nodding to himself, Naruto reached out and selected **[Assault-nin]**, this was likely the closest he would get to his original 'character'.

**Path Selected!**

**[Shinobi: Assault-nin]**

**-x-**

**Quest Updated!**

**-x-**

**Future Dealings.**

**[X] Choose a Path**

**-Visit the Hokage Tower.  
**

**-x-**

**Gave Saved!**

_'Finally, a save point!'_ Naruto cheered, grinning widely. _'I wonder how often it saves though.'_

Unmindful of his thoughts, the game continued on, new blocks of text popping up in front of him.

**Congratulations!**

**You have gained a D-rank affinity in Earth manipulation.**

**You have gained a D-rank affinity in Water manipulation.**

**You have gained a D-rank affinity in Fire manipulation.**

**You have gained a D-rank affinity in Wind manipulation.**

**-x-**

**Techniques Gained! **

**~Earth Release: Mud Shot~ **

-D-rank Offensive Ninjutsu.

-Costs ten chakra.

-Hurls a blob of mud that hardens on contact with the target.

**~Water Release: Aqua Ring~**

-D-rank Supplementary Ninjutsu.

-Costs ten chakra.

-Forms a ring of water around the user and forces it outwards, soaking everything surrounding the user. Works well in conjugation with lightning techniques.

**~Fire Release: Will-O-Wisp~ **

-D-rank Offensive Ninjutsu.

-Costs twenty chakra.

-Forms orbs of low burning blue flames. While weak in damage, the fireballs will continue to follow the target as long as they have chakra.

**~Wind Release: Gust~**

-D-rank Defensive Ninjutsu.

-Costs ten chakra points.

-Fires a low gust of wind which can deflect and redirect most projectiles.

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered, grinning as information on the techniques filtered into his mind. "Almost makes me wish that I'd decided to focus on Ninjutsu. Oh well, maybe next time."

He waited a few seconds but nothing new seemed to be happening, so Naruto decided to spend his **Level Up** before bed.

Bringing up the proper list, he began distributing his stat points. With his Strength and Agility being much higher than his other stats and the real genin exams being a full week away, Naruto decided to bring his other stats up as well.

For his skills, he focused on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, although he placed some points in his already high Ninjutsu, aiming for the first tier of the skill.

This was met with another block of text, he'd managed to reach two skill tiers.

**Congratulations!**

**You have become a Novice with Ninjutsu.**

**You have become a Novice with Taijutsu.**

**-x-**

**Techniques Gained!**

**~Earth Release: Harden~**

-C-rank Defensive Ninjutsu.

-Costs twenty chakra a minute.

-Uses earth chakra to harden the users body to the consistency of stone, some techniques may be able to bypass this technique.

**~Bulk Up~ **

-C-rank Supplementary Taijutsu.

-Costs ten chakra a minute.

-Uses chakra to tense the users muscles, temporarily increasing strength by ten while reducing agility by ten.

_'Sweet!'_ Naruto cheered, he'd barely been alive for one day and he already had more techniques than before he died, things were definitely looking up.

Still grinning to himself, the blond tucked himself into bed and closed his eyes, he was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.


	18. Challenge 5

Naruto x Harry Potter crossover challenge.

**Details/Info**

At a young age, Naruto finds or is givem the Harry Potter books, causing him to become infatuated with magic and wish to become a wizard. Since he cant use magic, Naruto decides to use his chakra and replicate some of the spells.

* * *

Demands

-No Harry Potter characters can be involved, it should strictly be Naruto finding the books.

-Naruto will need to be a genius or smart enough to create his own techniques.

-A majority of his spells, especially the unforgivables, must be touch based until after the time skip, where they can then be projectiles.

-Naruto should learn seals at some point, due to their resemblance to Ancient Runes, allowing him to recreate some magical items. (I.E: Invisibility cloaks, floo system, etc.) He should also take to making potions but that's not as important.

-Any pairing is acceptable.

-Absolutely no wands, hand seals are already limiting enough.

* * *

AN: Please PM me if you accept this challenge or need more details.


	19. The Game 4

**Naruto! The Game.**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize anything in this story, I dont own it.

"Speech."

_'Normal thoughts.'_

**"Demon/Summon Speech and Techniques."**

**_"Demon/Summon Thoughts."_**

**Game Info.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Game Start

Naruto woke with a pleased grin on his face, this was the furthest he'd ever gotten in this game, things were looking up.

Leaping out of bed, he was quick to dress and rush out of his apartment, heading straight for the market district. Despite it being quite early in the morning and many civilians just waking, the store he was headed to was already open and in business.

Entering the store, simply called the** Armory**, Naruto grinned wide as he took a look around.

The entire wall to his left was covered in weapons of all sorts, ranging from small kunai and shuriken to large swords and battleaxes, a few of which were covered in seals the functions of which he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The other two walls were covered in scrolls and seals, some of which he recognized as storage and explosive seals, while the rest were beyond his knowing.

Lastly were the clothing racks in the center of the room, racks from which hung robes, leather armor and a few pieces of metal armor. It wasn't the best store he'd ever been, not even in the top five considering the many places he'd visited on his training trip but it was pretty good as far as things went.

"Welcome to the Konohan branch Armory." a voice called from off to the side. "How can I help you today?"

Turning to the voice, doing his best not to jump in surprise, Naruto was met with the sight of a grey haired old man, likely the store clerk or owner.

Whatever reply the blond was going to give was cut off by a resounding gong, followed by the appearance of a wall of text.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**You have entered the Armory.**

**You can find almost anything for sale in the Armory, ranging from tools and weapons to clothing and seals, only one of a kind or extremely rare items are unavailable for sale. **

**Any item you can carry can be sold in the Armory at a reduced price, except for quest related items.**

As quickly as it had come, the hint vanished and Naruto was left staring into the face of the store clerk.

"Hey old man!" Naruto greeted, grinning wide as he slipped into his cheerful persona, his main method of disarming others. "I'm just here to buy a few things."

"Ah, a new genin eh?" the man replied, reaching for something under the table. "Here you go boy, here's a list of things you can buy at this point."

He held out a scroll, a small one with an orange, glowing Uzumaki swirl on the front,

_'Huh, that's probably another part of the game then.'_ Naruto frowned, taking the scroll._ 'That sucks.'_

There were a lot of items in the store that he wanted to buy but it looked like there was a limit to what he could buy, which was pretty lame as far as he was concerned. It was to be expected though, it's not like the game would just let him buy the biggest, baddest, strongest items right off the bat.

Sighing in disappointment, Naruto opened the scroll and took a look, the words written on the parchment casting a reddish glow on his face.

**Armory List: Level 6**

**-x-**

**[Weapons]**

**[Armor]**

**[Misc]**

**-x-**

**[Close]**

His mood lightening a tad, Naruto reached out and selected **[Weapons]**, causing the words on the scroll to fade away and new words to take their place.

_'Huh, I wonder if the old man is part of the game as well.'_ Naruto pondered, staring at the store clerk suspiciously.

Unfortunately, the mans eyes seemed to be glazed over as he stared off into space, something Naruto had noticed happening to the few people he had tried to explain his situation to. He would likely remain that way until the blond left, only to regain lucidity with a slew of substituted memories, he'd seen it happen many times during his second play through.

_'Guess not.'_ Naruto sighed, returning his attention to the scroll in his hands.

**Weapons: Level 6.**

******(Level 1)** Kunai x10: 5-10 M. Dmg. 3-5 R. Dmg. 1lb ea. 50 ryo.

******(Level 1)** Shuriken x10: 3-6 M. Dmg. 2-5 R. Dmg. 0.5lb ea. 50 ryo.

**(Level 3) Caltrops x100:** 1-5 M. Dmg. 0.5lb. 50 ryo.

**(Level 4) Ninja Wire:** 0.1lb/ft. 10 ryo/ft.

**(Level 5) Fuuma Shuriken:** 6-12 M. Dmg. 10-15 R. Dmg. 2lb ea. 100 ryo.

**-x-**

**[Close]**

_'Hmm, not too bad, I wonder what I can get at higher levels.'_ Naruto mused, making his selection despite not being one hundred percent sure of the different weapons stats. _'I have plenty of kunai and shuriken and thanks to that bastard Mizuki I should have a couple of Fuuma's, that should be enough until Kakashi-sensei lets us do C-rank missions.'_

"Hm, fifty feet of ninja wire and two hundred caltrops?" the clerk asked as soon as he'd made his selection, not even bothering to look at the scroll in his hands. "That will be one hundred and fifty ryo please."

Naruto nodded and handed the money over, receiving a small roll of wire and two boxes of caltrops in return, only for them to vanish into his inventory.

"Anything else?" the clerk asked, quirking a brow in question.

Naruto nodded and turned back to the list, closing the **[Weapons]** tab and selecting **[Armor]** from the Armory menu.

**Armor: Level 6.**

**-x-**

**Head.**

**(Level 1) Cloth Headband: **+2 P. Def. +1 C. Def. +1 Int. 1lb. 50 ryo.

**(Level 5) Leather Bandana: **+3 P. Def. +2 C. Def. +5 Int. 1lb. 100 ryo.

**Top.**

**(Level 1) Cotton Shirt: **+3 P. Def. +2 C. Def, +1 Vit. 1lb. 100 ryo.

**(Level 5) Running Shirt: **+5 P. Def. +3 C. Def. +5 Vit. 1.5lb. 200 ryo

**(Level 5) Travel Vest (Can be worn with a shirt): **+10 P. Def. +5 C. Def. +5 Vit. 2lb. 200 ryo.

**Bottom.**

**(Level 1) Shorts: **+3 P. Def. +2 C. Def. +1 Vit. 1lb. 100 ryo.

**(Level 5) Cargo Pants: **+5 P. Def. +3 C. Def. +5 Vit. 2lb. 200 ryo.

**Hands.**

**(Level 1) Cloth Gloves: **+2 P. Def. +2 C. Def. +1 Str. 0.5lb. 50 ryo.

**(Level 5) Padded Gloves: **+4 P. Def. +4 C. Def. +5 Str. 0.5lb. 100 ryo.

**Feet.**

**(Level 1) ****Sandals:** +1 P. Def. +1 C. Def. +1 Agi. 1lb. 100 ryo.

**(Level 5) ****Leather Boots:** +3 P. Def. +2 C. Def. +5 Agi. 1lb. 200 ryo.

**Accessory.**

**(Level 5) Bronze Ring (Cannot be worn with other Rings): **+5 Chance. 100 ryo.

**(Level 5) Bronze Amulet (Cannot be worn with other Amulets):** +5 Wisdom. 100 ryo.

**-x-**

**[Close]**

Glancing at his now paltry sum of cash, Naruto sighed and made his selection. He would be spending a good portion of his ryo here but hopefully he could make it back soon, there were still missions and quests and fights after all.

With that decided, he bought the best of each category, preferring the high stats despite the cost.

"That everything?" the store clerk asked, once more speaking the exact moment he was finished. "Right, that comes to 1200 ryo."

Naruto winced as he handed the money over, that brought him down to a measly thirty four ryo, this equipment had better be worth it.

_'The bonus stats are definitely worth the price, whatever they may be.' _he acknowledged, watching as the man put the money away. _'Hopefully I wont need to replace anything soon and I can make more money quickly.'_

"Here you go boy, make sure you get the proper colors you want, I dont give refunds." the man spoke, drawing the blond from his thoughts as he held out eight slips of paper. "Use these to deactivate the security seals on the clothes."

Naruto nodded and took the paper slips before making his way to the clothing racks, from there it was a simple task to pick out the correct article of clothing and deactivate the seals holding it in place.

Slipping into a nearby changing room, Naruto put on his new clothes, he could practically feel his power growing as he put on each article of clothing, the rise in stats coming into effect. Most important of all however, was his rise in wisdom, which served to increase his Lightning affinity.

**Congratulations!**

**You have gained a D-rank affinity in Lightning manipulation.**

**-x-**

**Techniques Gained!**

**~Lightning Release: Thunder Shock~**

-D-rank Offensive Ninjutsu.

-Costs twenty chakra a minute.

-Charges the users hands with an electrical current, causing physical attacks to numb the targeted area.

Grinning at the addition to his jutsu library, Naruto exited the changing stall and made his way over to a mirror, his grin widening as he took in his new appearance.

He now wore a plain, dark blue shirt with an orange vest over top, his trademark Uzumaki swirl present in red and black on the back of the vest. On his legs he wore a set of dark blue cargo pants with orange stripes running down the sides, which tapered off into a pair of dark blue shinobi sandals. His genin headband had been replaced by a blue bandana similar to the one Mizuki had worn, his leaf plate placed on the front of the cloth for all to see, a matching set of padded gloves adorning each of his hands. Lastly he wore a set of bronze jewelery, a single ring on his right pointer finger under his gloves and a plain, round amulet on a bronze chain around his neck.

As he turned away from his reflection, a blurb of text appeared in his sight.

**Hint  
**

**-x-**

**You have unlocked the Inventory option in your pause menu. **

**The inventory menu will allow you to see every item you are holding as well as the equipment you are wearing.**

**With the Inventory unlocked, you can now view your Advanced Characteristics, an addition to your characteristics that will grant you further information on your character. **

_'Oh, this seems interesting.'_ Naruto grinned, pausing the game with a single word.

**Pause Menu**

**-x-**

**[**Level Up!**]**

**[****Characteristics and Skills**]

**[Techniques]**

**[Inventory]**

**[****Quest Log**]

******[Locked]**

**[Settings]**

**-x-**

**[Return to Game]**

Opening up his **[Inventory]**, he took in the small list and grinned, there were only five items in his pouch; plenty of room for more.

**Inventory.**

**-x-**

**Ninja Pouch - 15 slots.**

**Ryo: 34**

**10 Kunai.**

**10 Shuriken.  
**

**50ft Ninja Wire.**

**200 Caltrops.**

** 5 Fuma Shuriken.**

After that was his equipment list, displaying his new clothes. Annoyingly enough, he could only 'equip' one weapon at a time. On the plus side however, he didn't have to reach into his pouch for his weapon, it seemed to stay in his hands at all times even if he wasn't holding onto it.

**Equipment.**

**Weapon:** Kunai.

**Head:** Leather Bandana.

**Torso:** Running Shirt. Travel Vest.

**Legs:** Cargo Pants.

**Hands:** Padded Gloves.

**Feet:** Leather Boots.

**Ring:** Bronze Ring.

**Ring:** N/A.

**Necklace:** Bronze Amulet.

**-x-**

**[Close]**

Other than learning that he could only wear two rings despite having ten fingers there wasn't much to learn here, so he moved on the **[Characteristics and Skills]** menu, immediately noticing the new additions.

His newest stats seemed to revolve around his new equipment and served to explain the stats on his new clothing, he didn't know how exactly the numbers were calculated but they would definitely come in handy with future battles.

**Advanced Characteristics.  
**

******-x-**

**Melee Damage: **28 to 33.**  
**

**Ranged Damage: **25 to 28.

**Chakra Damage: **15*.**  
**

**Physical Defense: **38.**  
**

**Chakra Defense: **27.

**Critical Chance:** 7 percent.**  
**

**Critical Damage:** Melee- 84 to 99. Ranged- 75 to 84.**  
**

**Speed: **70.**  
**

**Health Regeneration: **8 health per second.**  
**

**Chakra Recovery:** 8 chakra per second.**  
**

Once he finished consulting his Advanced Stats and made a note to keep an eye on them for future changes, Naruto moved on to his skills menu where he was pleased to see that he had gained a new skill, a fact that was commented on a moment later..

**Congratulations!**

**You've gained a new Bonus Skill.**

**Throwing: 1/100**

**-x-**

**Hint**

**-x-**

**Throwing: The throwing skill affects how accurate and damaging your ranged attacks are, adding points to this skill will increase your accuracy and damage with thrown weapons.**

_'Huh, that Tenten girl would probably max this skill as soon as possible.'_ Naruto chuckled, exiting the pause menu. _'I'll probably just stick to Ninjutsu for ranged damage, I'll probably hit harder and I have the chakra to waste.'_

"You wanna sell your old duds?" the old man called out, drawing the blond from his thoughts. "I can probably use them for scarp material."

Naruto frowned and glanced at the ragged clothing in his hands, he'd worn this jumpsuit for years, only switching when Jiraiya had bought him a new set during the training trip. There was some sentimental value there but honestly, he'd rather see them gone, there were quite a few bad memories associated with these clothes.

"Yeah sure, I dont need them anymore." he replied, handing the clothes over.

"Right, I'll give you fifty ryo for the whole set." the old man offered, glancing at clothes on his counter. "There's not much I can do with these old things."

Naruto nodded and took the money, that was more than he'd gotten for them the first time around.

"Anything else?" the man asked, holding out the item list once more.

Opening the scroll once more, Naruto selected **[Misc]** and skimmed through the list, grimacing at the price of the items within.

**Misc: Level 6.**

**-x-**

**(Genin Rank) Basic Sealing Scroll:** +1 Inventory Slot. 500 ryo.

**(Genin Rank) Basic Exploding Tag x10: **50-100 C. Dmg.1000 ryo.

**(Genin Rank) Soldier pill x5: **+25 percent Health.1500 ryo.

**(Genin Rank) Chakra pill x5: **+25 percent Chakra. 2000 ryo.

**-x-**

**[Close]**

"Er.. I think I'll pass." Naruto decided, handing the list back, he would need to really save up if he wanted to buy anything on that list.

"Alright." the clerk nodded, putting the list away. "Have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too." Naruto replied, running out the door and heading to his next stop.

A moment passed in silence before the old man shook his head, his eyes losing their glazed effect as he returned to the here and now.

_'Hm, nice kid, he's nothing like what the rumors say.'_ the old man grumbled, tossing the orange jumpsuit on a pile of old clothing. _'I wonder why he bought so little, most kids his age are in here looking for magic swords and armored clothes.'_

Shrugging to himself, the old man returned to work, completely unaware of the glowing scroll beneath his counter.

* * *

"Ahh!" a voice called out, drawing a passing Naruto's attention to a narrow alleyway.

"Oi, quit making noise you little brat." another voice growled, causing Naruto to sigh and make his way to the alley.

As he suspected, there was a little kid, roughly eight years old or so, surrounded by a group of older boys.

Classic case of bullying, he'd been on the receiving end many a time.

"Just hand it over and we'll leave you alone." One of the three older boys spoke, pushing the younger kid against the wall.

"No, it's not yours!" the kid shouted, glaring back.

**Side Quest Available!**

**-x-**

**Trouble in the Leaf.**

**-Stop the Bullies.**

**-x-**

**Accept?**

**[Yes] - [No]**

Accepting the quest, Naruto leapt into the alleyway with a shout.

"Hey you brats, leave him alone!" he shouted, drawing their attention from the younger boy.

"Who are you calling brats dobe?" one of the teens sneered, looking completely unconcerned at being caught in the act. "We're the same age as you."

It was at this point that Naruto recognized the three bullies, they had been in his graduating class, part of the many that would fail the real genin exam in a weeks time. He didn't really remember their names, simply their faces and still he would forget them within a matter of minutes, they just weren't worth the brain space.

"I'm talking to you three." Naruto replied, glaring at them in disgust. "You're genin, why are you picking on this kid."

"Psh, we dont have to explain anything to you moron." another one of the teens scoffed. "At least we passed the exam, why dont you run along instead of disturbing the real ninja."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that, he would enjoy rubbing it in their faces when they failed the second exam.

"I passed the test idiot." the blond grumbled, tapping his obvious and visible leaf plate "Otherwise, I wouldn't have this would I?"

"Yeah right, you probably stole it." the third teen taunted, causing his friends to break out in laughter.

Naruto growled and stared back, simply choosing to leak killing intent rather than slugging one of them in the face, they may be the same age physically but he was an adult mentally, he wasn't going to beat up some random kids without good reason. Still, the killing intent seemed to be very effective on the fresh from the academy genin, ending their laughter and causing their eyes to widen fearfully.

"C-come on guys, lets leave the dobe and his loser friend." one of the three muttered, doing his best to keep a brave face as he walked away.

"Y-yeah, let's go." another added, following behind the first. "They're not worth the trouble."

The third, seeing that he was being left behind, turned and ran after his two friends.

"Tch, wimps." Naruto snorted, dispelling his killing intent and turning to the little kid. "Oi kid, you okay?"

The kid nodded, stars almost visible in his eyes.

"That was awesome mister, can you teach me how to do that?" he asked, hopping up and down excitedly.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll learn it in the academy." he lied, preferring not to wile the rest of his day away teaching some kid. "Why were those three bothering you?"

"Oh!" the kid exclaimed, searching his pockets. "I found this lying around and they tried to take it."

He finally found what he was searching for and held it up, a silver necklace with some sort of small charm hanging from it.

"I dont know whose it is, can you help me find the owner?" the kid asked, holding out the necklace. "I was gonna give it to Kamino-sensei but you're a ninja too so you can find them no problem."

Naruto chuckled and took the necklace, barely sparing it a glance as it vanished into his inventory.

"Sure kid, no problem." he replied, causing the kid to beam at him.

"Thanks mister!" the kid cheered, waving happily as he rushed off.

Naruto sighed as he turned to leave, headed towards his previous destination.

**Quest Complete!**

**-x-**

**Trouble in the Leaf.**

**+500 xp, +150 ryo.**

**Chance Bonus: +125 xp, +38 ryo.**

**+ Strangers Necklace.**

**Quest Completed Without Battle: +2 Diplomacy.**

* * *

Strolling through the halls of the academy, Naruto gazed around the place in wonder, the academy was quite a different place when it was empty. It took him a few minutes to reach the jutsu archive, a library like room with shelves full of books and scrolls of all shapes and sizes.

The moment he set foot in the large room, a loud tone rang out and a block of text appeared before him.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**You have entered the Jutsu Archive.**

**You can purchase and learn chakra techniques from this area, provided you have the proper stats and rank to learn the technique in question.**

**Learning techniques will cost you time and ryo, the higher ranked the technique, the more time it takes to learn. High Intelligence can help to reduce the time required to learn a new technique.**

"Welcome to the Konohan Jutsu Archive, how can I help you today?" a voice asked as the hint faded away, drawing his attention.

The voice belonged to a young woman with round glasses and her brown hair tied back, her entire appearance just screamed librarian to him.

"Uh... yeah, do you have a jutsu list or something?" Naruto asked, stepping up to the desk.

If this place was anything like the armory then he was probably limited in what he could buy. Based off of the way the woman's eyes had just glazed over, his assumption was spot on.

"Yes I do." the woman replied, fishing around and pulling out a familiar looking scroll. "Genin are limited in what they are permitted to learn, this list should contain everything you need."

Naruto nodded and took the scroll, unrolling it and taking a look at the provided list.

**Archive List: Level 6.**

**-x-**

**[Non-Elemental]: 0**

**[Elemental]: 0**

**[Misc]: 1**

**-x-**

**[Close]**

"Only one?" Naruto asked, glaring at the scroll.

The woman glanced over and frowned.

"You must not be strong enough to learn anymore." she replied, head cocked to the side. "Come back at another time and there will be more listed."

Naruto nodded and selected **[Misc]**, turning his attention back to the scroll.

_'Maybe my level is too low,'_ he mused, watching the scroll change._ 'I'll have to come back later like she said.'_

**Misc: Level 6.**

**-x-**

**[Game Skill: Basic Scan] **

-Allows you to receive basic information on the target

-Scans: Name and Title, Level and Rank, Health and Top Three Skills.

-Free.

**-x-**

**[Close]**

_'Oh.. that seems really useful.'_ Naruto grinned, selecting the technique without hesitation.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**You have gained a Game Skill.**

**Game Skills are abilities that alter reality in order to grant special benefits to the player, the Basic Scan skill can be activated by focusing on a target subject.**

**With the gaining of the Basic Scan technique you can now access the Info Book option from the pause menu, this option allows you to review information on any scanned target at any time.**

**Info Book entries will automatically update should you further advance your Scan skill.**

The second the hint vanished from his sight, Naruto turned to the counter and used his newest technique, his eyes scrunching as he focused on the librarian's form.

The woman seemed to glow with a reddish aura for a moment before it vanished and a stream of red text appeared floating above her head, visible to his sight alone.

**Junei Azuna, No Title.**

**Level One Civilian.**

**10/10 HP**

**No Skills Of Note.**

"Oh, that is too cool for words." Naruto grinned, handing the scroll back to the archivist and making his way for the exit. "Thanks again lady."

"Come again." she replied, waving at his retreating back.

* * *

"Naruto!" a voice shouted, drawing the teens attention as he dashed through the streets. "Hey Naruto!"

Skidding to a halt, the blond jogged in place as he turned towards the voice, his expression brightening as he recognized the owner.

"Hey Ayame, whats up?" Naruto asked, grinning widely.

It had been a while since he'd seen the brunette waitress, come to think of it... when was the last time he'd had some ramen?

"...xam?" Ayame's voice cut into his thoughts, causing him to realize that he hadn't been paying attention.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, as eloquent as always.

"How did you do on the exam?" Ayame asked again, smiling kindly. "You didn't come for ramen last night."

"Oh." Naruto replied, grinning happily. "I passed!"

"That's wonderful."

"Hey... what are you doing out here Ayame?" Naruto asked, finally taking a look around.

They were near the market district, far from the ramen stand, and Ayame didn't look like she here to shop.

"Oh, I lost my necklace while I was shopping yesterday." Ayame frowned, looking to the ground. "I'm trying to find it but I need to get to work soon."

**Side Quest Available!**

**-x-**

**Lost Belongings.**

**-Find Ayame's Necklace.**

**-x-**

**Accept?**

**[Yes] - [No]**

_'Well, that's a big coincidence.'_ Naruto chuckled, accepting the quest and pulling out the necklace form earlier.

"Is this it?" he asked, causing her to smile brightly.

"Oh, where did you find it?" Ayame exclaimed, happily taking the necklace.

"Some kid found it earlier, I promised to find the owner." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks Naruto!" Ayame chirped, hugging him tightly. "Come by the stall later, I'll make you some ramen."

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered. "Thanks Ayame."

**Quest Completed!**

**-x-**

**Lost Belongings.**

**+750 xp, +300 ryo.**

**Chance Bonus: +188 xp, +75 ryo.**

"I'll see you later Ayame." Naruto said as soon as the words vanished, waving as he ran off.

"Bye Naruto."

* * *

"Ugh, this place is worse than it was last time." Naruto groaned, staring at the dark and gloomy fenced off forest.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death." a nearby shinobi greeted, an average looking chunin with a senbon in his mouth. "Are you here to take the tower challenge?"

"Yeah, you bet!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing up to the chunin. _'What the hell is the tower challenge?'_

"You sure? This isn't a place for weak little genin." the chunin asked, removing the senbon from his mouth.

"Psh, I'm not afraid." Naruto grumbled, glaring at the forest. "Let me in already."

"Whatever, just make it to the tower in the center to win." the chunin shrugged, unlocking the gates. "Good luck."

Grinning wide, Naruto passed through the gates, coming to a pause as the world around him dimmed and a barrier of transparent red light appeared right in front of him. Before he could make a surprised exclamation, a wall of orange text popped up, a hint to explain his current situation.

**Hint**

**-x-**

**You have entered an Instance Dungeon.**

**An Instance Dungeon is a special area where you can fight enemies for experience and rewards. **

**Unlike all other areas in the world, an instance resets once you leave, allowing you to enter and train as much as you please. You should also note that d****eaths in an Instance Dungeon do not affect overall gameplay, you will simply fail the current stage and appear outside the Instance.**  


******Each major shinobi village has it's own unique Instance Dungeon.**

**-x-**

**The Forest of Death is an Instance Dungeon unique to the Hidden Leaf Village.**

** This Instance is divided into twenty different stages, with each stage containing opponents more difficult than the last. Defeating a stage will earn experience points and various other rewards, the more stages you defeat consecutively, the better your experience and reward. **

Once he finished reading the hint, the barrier in front of him vanished, allowing him to dash off into the forest.

* * *

Much to his annoyance, Naruto found that he couldn't leap through the treetops as he had yet to learn the tree walking skill. Well, he could still tree walk but the game wouldn't let him go higher than ten feet off the ground without first learning the skill; whenever he tried, his chakra would simply cut off and an error message would popup.

So it was an upset and annoyed Naruto that trudged along the forest ground, making his way around the massive trees until he eventually entered a small clearing, one that had the words **Stage One** in bright green letters floating in the center.

As he made his way to the center of the clearing, the words vanished and an ominous clicking sound resounded throughout the clearing, dozens of lower clicking sounds following a moment later.

The bushes rustled.

Hundreds of small red eyes appeared in the shadows.

A large, hairy appendage trailed down from one of the trees.

Naruto paled.

The Spider, black in color and over ten feet tall, clicked it's mandibles menacingly.

Many smaller spiders clicked their mandibles in reply.

Naruto paled further.

**Jorogumo, The Spider Queen.**

**Level 10 Giant Spider.**

**2000/2000 HP.**

**Expert Beast, Adept Demonic, B-Rank Poison.**

Tearing his eyes away from the massive spider, Naruto took in all of the other spiders that surrounded him. Thankfully these were much smaller, if you could consider spiders that were roughly two feet tall small, and seemed to be weaker than their queen.

**Acromantula, ****Giant Spider**.

**Level 5 Giant Spider.**

**300/300 HP.**

**Novice Beast, Novice Demonic, D-Rank Poison.**

Unfortunately, where there was only one queen spider, there were at least thirty of the smaller spiders, more than enough to swarm him from all sides.

"Crap..."

The spiders leapt.

* * *

Below are Naruto's stats and skills at this point in time.

**Characteristics.**

**-x-**

**Level: **6.

**Experience:** 7235/7300.

**Health: **400.

**Chakra Capacity:** 375.

**-x-**

**Vitality: **40 (+20 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus, +15 Clothing Bonus)

**Energy: **40 (+30 Jinchuriki Bonus Lv. 1, +5 Heritage Bonus)

**Wisdom: **20 (+5 Heritage Bonus, +5 Clothing Bonus)

**Strength: **40 (+5 Clothing Bonus)

**Intelligence: **20 (+5 Clothing Bonus)

**Chance: **20 (+5 Clothing Bonus)

**Agility: **40 (+5 Clothing Bonus)

**-x-**

**Advanced Stats: As well as how I calculate each stat.**

**Melee Damage: **28 to 33. {Strength/10 + Weapon Damage + Kenjutsu + Taijutsu)**  
**

**Ranged Damage: **26 to 29. (Strength/10 + Weapon Damage + Kenjutsu + Throwing/2)

**Chakra Damage: **15*. (Energy/5 + Jutsu Skill/2 + Element Skill/2)

**Physical Defense: **38. (Vitality/10 + Armor stats)**  
**

**Chakra Defense: **27. (Vitality/10 + Armor stats)

**Critical Chance:** 7 percent. (Agility/10 + Chance/10)**  
**

**Critical Damage:** Melee- 84 to 99. Ranged- 75 to 84. (Melee/Ranged damage x 3)**  
**

**Speed: **70. (Agilityx2 - weight + relevant skills)**  
**

**Health Regeneration: **8 health per second. (Vitality/10)**  
**

******Chakra Recovery:** 8 chakra per second. (Energy/10)

**-x-**

**Skills.**

**-x- **

**Ninjutsu: **25/100.

**Genjutsu: **13/100.

**Taijutsu: **25/100.

**Kenjutsu: **18/100.

**Fuinjutsu: **10/100.

**-x-**

**Lightning:** 10/50.

**Earth:** 11/50.

**Water: **12/50.

**Fire: **11/50.

**Wind: **14/50.

**-x-**

**Stealth: **11/100.

**Diplomacy: **6/100.

**Crafting: **4/100.

**Demonic: **4/100.

**Throwing: **1/100.

**-x-**

**Inventory.**

Ninja Pouch - 15 slots.

**Ryo:** 647.

**1) L1 10 Kunai:** 5-10 M. Dmg. 3-5 R. Dmg. 1lb ea.

**2) L1 10 Shuriken: **3-6 M. Dmg. 2-5 R. Dmg. 0.5lb ea.

**3) L3 50ft Ninja Wire:** 0.1lb/ft. 10 ryo/ft.

**4) L4 200 Caltrops:** 1-5 M. Dmg. 0.5lb.

**5) L5 5 Fuma Shuriken:** 6-12 M. Dmg. 10-15 R. Dmg. 2lb ea.

-x-

**Head:** Leather Bandana: +3 P. Def. +2 C. Def. +5 Int. 1lb.

**Torso: **Running Shirt: +5 P. Def. +3 C. Def. +5 Vit. 1.5lb.

Travel Vest (Can be worn with a shirt): +10 P. Def. +5 C. Def. +5 Vit. 2lb.

**Legs:** Cargo Pants: +5 P. Def. +3 C. Def. +5 Vit. 2lb.

**Hands:** Padded Gloves:+4 P. Def. +4 C. Def. +5 Str. 0.5lb.

**Feet:** Leather Boots: +3 P. Def. +2 C. Def. +5 Agi. 1lb.

**Ring:**

**Ring:** Bronze Ring (Cannot be worn with other Rings): +5 Chance.

**Necklace: **Bronze Amulet (Cannot be worn with other Amulets): +5 Wisdom.

30 physical defense, 19 chakra defense, 20.5lb.

**-x-**

**Nin: Clone Technique.**

**Nin: Substitution Technique.**

**Nin: Transformation Technique.**

**Nin: Earth Release: Mud Shot. **

**Nin: Water Release: Aqua Ring.**

**Nin: Fire Release: Will-O-Wisp.**

**Nin: Wind Release: Gust.**

**Nin: Lightning Release: Thunder Shock.**

******Nin: Earth Release: Harden. **

******Nin: Multiple Shadow Clones.**

**Gen: Blurry Surroundings Technique.**

**Tai: Academy Taijutsu.**

**Tai: Bulk Up.**


	20. House of Snakes

**The House of Snakes  
**

**A Harry Potter / Game of Thrones X-over.**

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

"Normal Speech."

_ 'Thoughts.'_

_~Parseltounge.~_

**Warning: Heavily snake themed Harry. Strong and overpowered Harry.  
**

* * *

Prologue: Serpents Maw

In a cone-tipped tower high above the ground, a pair of glimmering, emerald orbs gazed out at the land below. The owner of said orbs was a young male, a male in his late teens with messy black hair and bright emerald eyes, hidden below the fringe of his messy hair was a peculiar scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

This teen was Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Wizarding Apprentice, Knight-in-Training and most recently, Heir of Slytherin.

"It's been so long." Harry spoke, a wistful sigh escaping him as his eyes glazed over in thought. "I wonder if the others even miss me, we weren't really friends but we shared some good times..."

It had been five years? maybe six?...

It had been a _long_ time since he'd found himself trapped in this land, stranded so very far from home.

It had all begun during his second year as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the year the **Chamber of Secrets** was opened and the **Monster of Slytherin** was released.

* * *

Despite being sorted into Slytherin house in his first year, Harry had never shared the more intolerant views of his peers, namely the blatant racism and prejudice propagated by his more extremist housemates. Still, after a first year full of humiliating pranks, devious sneak attacks and outright assault against his more aggressive housemates, he had gained a reputation as someone not to be messed with, so much so that his second year was going quite well without any attacks from his fellow Slytherins.

Then some fool went and opened the **Chamber of Secrets** and began attacking muggleborns.

The year had spiraled downwards from there, as a majority of the school believed him to be the one behind the attacks, especially after he'd been outed as a parselmouth by Draco Malfoy, his self-proclaimed rival.

The crowning moment of what was turning out to be his worst year ever was the kidnapping of Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of one of his most fervent enemies. It was this final event that had motivated him to find the chamber and go after the girl, not to be a heroic and headstrong Gryffindor but to clear his name before he ended up in a cell beside the school groundskeeper.

Sliding down a grimy pipe and slogging through a trail of animal bones, he'd found the girl unconscious, the ghostly form of her attacker standing above her body and the monster, a massive basilisk, coiled around the leg of a large stone statue.

Words were exchanged, the attacker revealing himself to be a younger Lord Voldemort, -the most powerful dark lord in a century _somehow_ managing to sneak into the _safest_ place in Britain for the second year in a row- before the basilisk was set upon him.

The following events were still a fuzzy blur to him, just a long stream of running through pipes and avoiding the poisonous maw and deadly sight of the massive serpent. At some point during his mad scramble, he'd found and picked up a weapon of some sort, a grimy short sword with some letters etched onto it's side and dirty emeralds dotting the hilt. It was this sword that had saved his life when the basilisk finally caught up to and swallowed him whole, the blade allowing him to land a lucky blow from inside the creatures mouth, piercing it's brain and killing it instantly.

The minutes following his crawl out of the snakes mouth were the fuzziest, an indistinct mess of images and feelings. He remembered stabbing the diary that the spirit had been bound to with the bloodied sword, which had released a blast of magical power that had sent him flying into the basilisk's form and caused some symbols carved into the statue and floor to start glowing.

Things were mostly a dark blur after that, there was a bright flash of fire followed by cheery birdsong and hurried footsteps, another great surge of magic from the glowing symbols and then... darkness again.

* * *

When he'd woken sometime later, he had been curled up at the basilisk's side but he was no longer in the **Chamber of Secrets**, the room he'd found himself in was much smaller than the chamber and while there had still been snake effigies strewn about, the large statue of Salazar Slytherin had been missing.

He'd stumbled around for several minutes, dirtied sword in one hand and wooden wand in the other, before he had managed to find an exit. It was at that point that he'd discovered he was inside a castle, one that was most assuredly not Hogwarts, a fact that was proven when he'd met the castles sole inhabitant...

_~What are you doing boy?~_ a voice hissed out, startling him from his thoughts. _~It's almost time for your lessons, come along.~_

Harry sighed as he turned to face the speaker, his face blank of emotion despite the cheerful gleam in his eyes. The creature before him may have once been considered a man but that was no longer a fact, what had once been a powerful and stern man built of muscle and flesh was now nothing but an eerie abomination, a walking skeleton covered in rotting flesh and dressed in moth eaten robes.

At one time, this had been Salazar Slytherin, Lord of the Most Ancient and Cunning House of Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts and father of modern day magic. Now he was simply Salazar Slytherin, Undead Lich and one of the two inhabitants of a dirty old castle.

He was also the adopted father of Harry Potter, now known as Harrison Slytherin.

_~Yes, father.~_ Harry replied, following behind the skeletal form of his mentor and caretaker.

* * *

It had been quite a shock for both he and Salazar when they had first encountered one another, an encounter that had led to an hour long chase through the large castle before the two had finally gotten the opportunity to speak.

Harry had been shocked to find out that he was no longer in Britain, in fact, he hadn't been on earth at all. Somehow, he had been transported to an alternate realm, ending up in Slytherin's castle on the main continent of the planet; Westeros.

_~The runes in the chamber were of my own make, they were originally meant to facilitate quick and efficient travel from Hogwarts to my family home on the mainland but after my falling out with Godric and the ensuing fight, I was forced to activate them prematurely. Due to some error in the rune matrix, Godric and I were both transported to this strange land and I used the ensuing confusion to escape from him, running into a nearby forest before he could give chase.~_ Salazar had told him, his lack of vocal cords only allowing him to hiss out the magical tongue of serpents. _~He and I met many times after that, he having found new comrades while I had manged to enslave some thralls and forge a few tenuous alliances with the local muggles. Our battles were the tales of legends in those day, the Mighty Lion Gryffindor and the Cunning Serpent Slytherin, two of the few capable of wielding the powers of the gods.~_

The lich released a wistful sigh at that, remembering times long past.

_~Eventually, I retired from the battlefield and had this castle built, seeking to study the surrounding location and perhaps find a way to return to my proper home.~ _Slytherin continued, gazing at the stone walls around them. _~A difficult task as I lacked the proper tools and knowledge to conduct such an investigation, my specialty had always been in potions and dueling, the more exotic magics had always been Rowena's field of study.~  
_

Harry listened intently as the story was told, this was a tale coming from the mouth of one of the most famous wizards in wizarding history, there was no way he wouldn't pay attention.

_~Godric soon learned of what I had done and knowing what I planned, he attacked with his comrades, hoping to also find a way back to our homeland.~_ Salazar continued, glancing over to see that he had the younger boy's undivided attention. _~The siege was long and arduous, Godric had made many powerful allies within the Houses of Westeros and all were willing to back such a powerful Battlemage, either out of fear of his power or respect of his character.~_

He paused for a moment, inclining his head in respect to his one time friend and greatest rival.

_~In the end, I was forced to raise the most powerful wards I knew, sacrificing the lifeforce of dozens of my thralls in order to withstand Godrics attempts to shatter my wards.~ _Salazar explained, making a distasteful sound deep in his rotting throat._ ~It was barely enough.~  
_

Harry shuddered at that, he could just imagine the many that must have died in order to power wards strong enough to hold off a Battlemage like Godric Gryffindor as well as enough forces to lay siege to such a castle, it was not a pretty number.

_~Undisturbed for a time, I continued my research, carving hundreds of different rune schemes in an attempt to remake my original work, it was to no avail. Without my tomes and grimoire to consult, I was very limited in what I could accomplish, forced to rely on the barest knowledge stored within my mind.~_ Salazar sighed, shaking his head mournfully. ~_Time passed and before I knew it, I was a frail, old man, the last years of my life wasted on an impossible project but I just couldn't give up yet.~ _

He paused once more, his bones cracking as he clenched his fist tightly.

_~In an effort to gain more time, I delved into the blackest arts, sacrificing the lifeforce of others in order to prolong my own life. That lasted for a time but it was only a delay, I needed something more.~ _Slytherin continued, speaking of such old and lost magics as if they were trifle matters._ ~After a time, I resorted to a desperate act, I created a Horcrux, a container to hold one half of my soul. While my body rotted away over the ages, my soul remained chained to the world, my magic serving to power my decrepit old form. That was over five hundred years ago.~_

Harry couldn't decide whether to be disgusted or awed.

Everything he had read about magic and the soul in the Slytherin house library pointed to this being a disgusting and horribly obscene act, maiming a soul in such a way was so sickening that performing such act on another would have led to the Dementors kiss for the perpetrator and a trip through the veil for their corpse.

On the other hand, this was magic that was so old and powerful that few could perform it in this day and age, not even the great and mighty Dumbledore had performed magic this powerful. Yes, it was dark and illegal but he was a Slytherin, you get used to hearing about such things after a year in that house. Still, his housemates had never spoken about anything close to this, the knowledge and power required to do such a thing, to achieve a form of immortality; well, it was quite impressive and awe-inspiring.

_~So you've been looking for a way back all this time?~_ Harry asked, eyes wide in wonder, he was barely managing to keep on topic after hearing of Salazar's deeds.

_~No, i__t has been far too long, there is nothing for me back there except for some unknown descendants.~_ Salazar replied, shaking his head. _~Besides, without my tomes I lack the knowledge to remake what was essentially an unlucky accident, any efforts to do so would likely land me in a worse environment.~  
_

_~Then why are you still here? __You cant really leave the castle looking like that, not without an unhealthy dose of glamors anyways, why not move on to the next life?__?~_ Harry asked, pushing his disappointment away. He was a little upset to hear that he couldn't return home but like Salazar, there was nothing for him back there.

His two best friends, Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis, were loose acquaintances at best, that was the most you could hope for in Slytherin.

He had spent the past year being shunned and hated by the other three Hogwarts houses, there was little chance of him making any friends there. Not to mention his unearned fame and popularity with the rest of the wizarding world, he could definitely do without that.

As for his family... well, the Dursleys would probably throw a party once they learned he was gone.

A new start in a new world wasn't as terrifying as it should be, it was actually a bit of a relief.

_~I have been waiting, waiting for you.~_ Salazar replied, earning a wide eyed look from the young teen. _~Well... not **you** per se but someone like you, I have spent the last three centuries searching for an heir.~_

_~An heir?~_ Harry asked, his eyes wide and glimmering in excitement. _'Is this going where I think it is?'_

Salazar nodded.

_~I am the Lord Slytherin, lord of one of the most premier pureblood houses, my duty prevents me from passing on without knowing that my house will thrive once I am gone. I lost the ability to sire an heir long ago, so I have spent decades searching for someone with both the power and cunning required to lead House Slytherin. Many have come and gone but none have met my expectations, until now.~_ the lich explained, staring right into his eyes with it's hollow pits. _~Every year there are fewer and fewer born with the ability to wield magic, those with the potential squander it in a life of mediocrity and the talent is eventually bred out as they continue mixing their blood with muggles, I had almost given up hope of finding a proper heir. Had you not come along, I would have been forced to chose the next magical child I could identify, a most displeasing eventuality I assure you.~ _

Salazar paused to closely examine the boy before him, the teen was very interested in the offer.

_~I can tell you are powerful for your age, the fact that you managed to slay my basilisk speaks volumes of that and while you may lack the proper training, there is much potential for greatness within you.~ _the lich continued, unknowingly echoing the words of a certain wand maker and tattered old hat._ ~The colors of your robes and that patch on your chest also show that you were sorted into my house, meaning that you hold the traits of a true Slytherin, the cunning and ambition require to excel in all that you set your mind to.~_

Salazar paused once again, his head cocked to the side as he considered something else.

_~The fact that you're also a parselmouth adds credence to my case, it is highly likely that we are related on some level. __If I remember correctly, the Potters and the Slytherins are both descendents of the Peverell line, making us very distant cousins._~ he continued, scratching his bony chin in thought._ ~I am not sure about your mothers line however, the genealogies have likely changed a lot after such a long time, there are probably more than a hundred houses that did not exist in my time. Still, you will make a far better heir than any of the riffraff on this continent, I would consider taking one of Godrics descendants before touching any of these Westrosi.~  
_

Harry stared back in awed silence, a chance to learn from one of the founders? This was a dream come true for any modern day witch or wizard, how many times had he heard Malfoy and many others bemoaning the fact that the founders had never left portraits to learn from? This was not a chance he could pass up, there was so much he could learn from this man, things he would have never learned in Hogwarts or wizarding Britain.

It was at this point his Slytherin cunning, honed from years of manipulating and dodging his hateful relatives, kicked in.

_'I should probably keep my blood status a secret, if he want's to believe mum was a pureblood then let him.'_ Harry mused, coming to a quick decision. There was very little chance that Salazar would refuse to teach him because he was a half-blood, the man had already said that he didn't have a better choice. Still, such knowledge might spoil their future relationship, making his time here more unpleasant than it would be otherwise. _'Hmm.. I probably shouldn't mention anything about Slytherin house either, being weighed on the same scale as Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and the others would do very little to help my case.'_

_~So, do you accept?~_ Salazar asked after a few seconds of silence.

Harry beamed and nodded vigorously, there was no way he would pass up such an opportunity.

There would come a time when he would regret this decision, then he would shake his head and get back to work before Salazar caught him daydreaming.

* * *

A/N: If I decide to continue this, it will be a strong and almost godlike Harry. While he'll be powerful enough to curb stomp most humans, I'll be tailoring him to fight against Dragons and White Walkers.

Let me know what you guys think.


	21. The Game 5

**Naruto! The Game.**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize anything in this story, I dont own it.

"Speech."

_'Normal thoughts.'_

**"Demon/Summon Speech and Techniques."**

**_"Demon/Summon Thoughts."_**

**Game Info.**

**A/N: The Game 1 to 4 have all been rewritten, take a look before reading this one.**

* * *

Chapter five: Stage one.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!"

Shouting him mantra over and over, Naruto leapt high into the air, barely avoiding the mob of descending arachnids. Landing on the edge of the clearing, he was forced to roll to the side quickly or get bitten by a nearby spider. As he rolled, the blond formed his trademark seal and flared his chakra, releasing the jutsu as he leapt to his feet.

**"Shadow Clone Technique!"**

With a great poof of smoke, the small clearing was suddenly filled with three dozen blonds, the real Naruto already meters away as he ran for his life.

_'Those damn clones better distract them long enough for me to get away!'_ Naruto exclaimed, plowing through the underbrush._ 'Giant spiders, what the hell is wrong with this damn place?'_

Unfortunately for the panicked teen, his mad dash for freedom came to an abrupt stop as an impenetrable red barrier appeared in front of him, trapping him in the clearing... with the giant spiders... why the hell did he come in here again?

_'Damn this game, damn my stupid brain.'_ Naruto sighed, hanging his head and turning back towards the clearing.

**+125 xp.**

**Level Up!**

Huh... seems a trio of his clones had managed to gang up on and cut down one of the smaller spiders, a praiseworthy effort, too bad two of them had died taking it down.

_'Pause.'_ Naruto thought, freezing the world around him as the pause menu came up.

This may not be the time to level up but honestly, the extra stats might just come in handy, especially with the coming fight.

As he would probably need the health and damage soon, Naruto dumped five points into **Vitality** and five into **Strength**, barely boosting his damage, defense and health. With that out of the way, he dumped all five skill points into **Demonic**, it would be good to unlock at least one tail of Kyuubi's power before leaving the village.

With his **Level Up** completed, Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself before returning to the game, just in time to receive another slew of clone memories and experience points.

**+625 xp.**

Huh, that was actually a pretty creative kill by his clones. They had managed to immobilize a group of five spiders with several uses of the **Mud Shot** technique, two shots per spider, then one clone had used the **Aqua Ring** to soak the spiders while the other five had used the **Thunder Shock** to finish them off.

It was a very good plan but the chakra expenditure was far too high for his clones at this point, draining them completely and causing them to dispel once they landed the final blows.

The clone memories vanished just in time for Naruto to land in the clearing, his eyes sweeping around and taking in the entire clearing in an instant. The spider queen was gone, likely lurking in the branches above, leaving him with twenty-seven clones against twenty-five giant spiders.

Alright, he could win this.

With a fierce battle cry, Naruto leapt into the battle, aiming for where one of his clones was single-handedly holding off a spider. The kunai in his hand was a literal blur as he slashed at the spider, causing little numbers to appear over its head as he damaged it further and further, his damage was lower than it should have been but that probably had something to do with the spiders tough exoskeleton.

28... 30... 29... 31... 31... 32... 29... 28.

"Gah!" Naruto shouted, he had overstretched on his last blow and the spider had managed to dive in and sink its fangs into his left thigh. Luckily his clone took the opportunity to stab it's kunai into the the spiders head, draining the last of its health and killing it.

**-20 hp.**

**State: Poisoned.**

**+125 xp.**

"Damn it." Naruto grimaced, rushing to another fight with a slight limp in his steps.

As he had only lost a measly twenty health points, the wound barely even bothered him, it would hardly slow him down in battle. Unfortunately, he could feel the poison burning up his leg, draining two hp a second as he crossed the clearing.

_'Come on you damn fox, do your job.'_ Naruto grumbled, sighing as he felt a light amount of the demons chakra fighting the poison. If he was lucky, he would be fully healed within minutes.

**+500 xp.**

Nice, in the time it took him to join another fight, some of his clones had managed to kill off their opponents and join other battles, he was definitely going to win this.

Poof!

What the hell? Ten clones had all just died in an instant and from his memories he could tell that none of the spiders in the clearing had been responsible.

_'Damn cheating spider.'_ the blond cursed, staring up into the tree canopy.

**+125 xp.**

Poof!

Sure enough, he could see the leaves rustling as Jorogumo darted about, she had managed to crush his clones under an onslaught of web shots, the sticky substance moving so fast that it plowed right through the chakra constructs.

_'Well, that's not fair at all.'_ Naruto grimaced, leaping away from the melee and forming handseals.

Poof!

**+125 xp.**

Poof!

The spiders had him completely outnumbered now, making the fight much harder, he would need to take out a big group of them if he wanted to claim the advantage.

**"Bulk Up!"**

Chakra poured through his muscles, tensing them to the point that it was almost painful to move. Running at much slower speeds than before, Naruto lashed out at the spiders, his powerful blows smashing through their defenses and causing greater damage than before.

70..73.. 72.. 74.. 69.. 71.. 68.

**+375 xp.**

70.. 75.. 68.. **210!**

**+125 xp.**

Grinning at the damage caused by his first critical hit, Naruto moved on to the next spider, he would have to release his **Bulk Up** soon or he would run low on chakra before facing the spider queen.

Poof!

Poof!

**+375 xp.**

Poof!

Poof!

**+125 xp.**

Alright, nine clones and ten spiders, that was good enough for him to release the technique, he only had a hundred and thirty chakra left at this point.

Poof!

**+125 xp.**

Poof!

**+125 xp.**

As he released the technique, a shadow swept over him, alerting him of incoming danger. The real Naruto was able to leap back and away but his clones weren't as lucky. Faster than he could follow, a storm of silken orbs descended from above, killing the last of his clones in one brutal blow.

"God dammit." Naruto grunted, it was just him and nine spiders now.

Luckily, his clones had managed to injure them severely, he should be able to handle the rest of the fight on his own. Growling under his breath, Naruto leapt into the mob of spiders, his kunai lashing out and scoring hits on anything within his reach.

**+1125 xp.**

**Level Up!**

It cost him close to 200 hp in the end but he managed to cut them all down, now it was just him and the queen left. As if sensing his thoughts, a shadow swept over him once more, the blond just managing to leap to the side before the massive spider crashed into his previous spot.

Leaping out from the cloud of dust kicked up by the spider queen, Naruto prepared himself for his toughest battle in a long while. He was not prepared for the speeds a creature that big could achieve with eight legs, nor was he prepared for the amount of force behind its opening blow.

One of the creatures front legs blew right through his block and sent him flying, his back painfully impacting with the trunk of a massive tree.

"Gah!" Naruto coughed, spitting out blood as he dropped to the ground.

**-100 hp.**

_'Holy crap, that thing hits almost as hard as Tsunade-baachan.'_ Naruto groaned, crawling onto his knees.

The arachnid wasn't willing to give him the opportunity to catch his breath, it simply charged forward at high speeds once again.

"Oh shit!" Naruto shouted, eyes widening fearfully. _'Pause.'_

As the world around him came to a full stop, the blond couldn't help but release a sigh in relief, then a whimper when this served to aggravate his broken ribs.

"Damn it." Naruto groaned, reaching out and selecting **[Level Up]**.

He released a sigh in relief as the pulse of energy from his level up swept over him, healing his wounds and filling his health and chakra.

_'Whoa! Level ups heal me? That's good to know.' _Naruto mused, sitting up in relief now that his wounds were healed. '_I should be sure to save any level ups I get mid fight until I really need them.'_

Remaining on the ground to catch his breath, the blond cycled through his stats and skills and dumped half of his points into **Strength** for the added damage and the rest in **Agility** for the speed and reflexes, both had really saved him in the last fight. Skill wise, he decided to dump his points into **Demonic** again, there was a high chance he would have to resort to the Kyuubi's power to win this fight.

With his level up completed, Naruto took a deep breath in preparation before reaching out and returning to the game. As the world around him returned to normal, the spider queen blurring at him with her mandibles clicking, he rolled to the side and barely avoided her poisonous bite.

Leaping to his feet, he formed his trademark seal once more and flared his chakra, with his reserves refilled he could use the technique again.

**"Shadow Clone Technique!"**

The clearing exploded in a plume of smoke, which quickly cleared to reveal the great number of clones that were now standing in the clearing, excited grins stretching across their faces. With a ferocious cry the clones leapt at the spider queen, their kunai glinting in the sunlight as they descended on her form.

Only a quarter of the blows landed, the spider somehow spinning in a circle without moving her legs, and knocking most of the clones away. Of the few blows that did land, they merely skid off of its thick exoskeleton, barely causing any damage.

2.. 3... 1... **6!**

"Well, that's not good." Naruto grimaced, forming handseals as his surviving clones got back onto their feet.

**"Earth Release: Mud Shot!"**

Orbs of mud splattered against the spiders side, barely harming it or slowing it down, so much for that plan.

With its eight eyes glaring hatefully, the large spider rushed at him, saliva and venom dripping from its jaws.

"Shit, do something you idiots!" Naruto shouted, leaping to the side.

"Hey!" One of the clones shouted. "Who are you calling idi..."

It was promptly cut off by a shuriken to the face.

"Do _something_!" Naruto hissed, glaring at the remaining clones.

Finally getting the hint, the rest of the clones began forming seals as the spider queen spun and rushed after the retreating blond. Orbs of mud, balls of blue flame and even a few wind gusts slid off the spiders side as it bulldozed its way after the real Naruto, barely even paying attention to the clones and their various attacks.

As the spider bore down on him, Naruto quickly formed handseals and substituted with a log, appearing in the treetops over top and away from the spider. That seemed to confuse the spider and it spun around, eyes flickering over each of the blonds as it sought out the real one, somehow able to tell him apart from his clones.

_'Hmm, this thing has a tough shell.'_ Naruto mused, watching as his clones ineffectively attacked the arachnid. _'Maybe we need to aim for a weak spot.'_

Nodding to himself at the thought, he dropped down on the spider, a kunai in each hand as he landed on its head. He landed on its head, his blade sinking into its eyes, causing it to roar in pain and thrash about.

**99! 95!**

"Shit!" Naruto shouted as he was thrown off its head, still, that attack had been damn well effective.

"Aim for the eyes and joints!" a random clone shouted, kunai held above its head.

"Yosh!"

They attacked with renewed vigor, Naruto watching gleefully as his clones managed to chip away at the spiders health bit by bit. Only strikes to the eyes seemed to do enough critical damage to affect the spiders but strikes to the joints landed average damage, more than he'd done against it's body.

Grinning widely in success, Naruto leapt in to help his clones, they could actually win this.

That was when the spiders health dropped to the halfway mark.

Without warning, dark and demonic chakra pulsed off of the arachnids form, sending all the blonds flying back and dispelling most of the clones. Before their eyes the demonic spider seemed to mutate, growing twice as big and gaining four more legs, toxic venom dripping from its massive fangs.

Frowning to himself, Naruto stood back up with his clones at his side, why did things have to get worse whenever he was close to winning. Staring into the newly regenerated orbs of the massive spider demon, of which there were now four new additions, all thirteen remaining blonds gulped.

"R-right, we can do this." one clone spoke, gripping it's blade tightly.

"Y-yeah, just go for the eyes." another clone replied, gulping nervously.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed, this was going to suck, big time. "The eyes."

With a collective sigh, the army of blonds held up their blades and leapt, aiming for the gleaming red orbs.

**"Grawr!"** the spider roared, not a loud click or a hiss but an actual ferocious roar.

Just like he remembered from his fight with Sasuke, the demonic roar actually created a chakra enforced shockwave, sending him and all of his clones crashing into the ground.

Naruto groaned as he stood, wisps of smoke from his dispelled clones swirling at his feet.

_'Well, that didn't go well.' _

**-300 hp!**

_'Not well at all.'_ Naruto sighed, channeling a sliver of chakra into the seal on his gut. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

Then everything went red.

* * *

When he woke sometime later, Naruto wasn't as surprised as he should have been to find himself covered in a thick, greenish fluid, the torn apart husk of the spider demon strewn all around him.

He sat up with a groan, which seemed to signal the game that it could now continue.

**Victory!**

**-x-**

**Jorogumo, The Spider Queen.**

**+6250 xp, +1000 ryo.**

**Chance Bonus: 1563 xp, +250 ryo.**

**+10 vials of spider venom.**

**+5 spider meat.**

_'Oh wow, that's a lot of experience points.'_ Naruto gaped, eyes wide, that was the most experience he'd ever gained for anything. _'Whats the meat and venom for?'_

**Hint**

**-x-**

**You've gained a crafting material.**

**Some of the items you find can be used as ingredients to craft a variety of items, assuming you have the recipe to make the item in question.**

**-You can now purchase recipes from the village Armory.**

**-You can now use the Crafting table in your house.**

**-x-**

**Crafting.**

**Crafting involves creating an item which can either be equipped or consumed so long as you have the ingredients required to craft it.  
**

**There are five different types of crafting skills, which can now be found in your skills menu. Unlike your other skills, crafting skills do not require you to add skill points to them, they can only be increased by working on the skill in question.  
**

**Cooking: **The art of making restoratives and poisons.

**Sealing: **The art of making seals of a varying nature.**  
**

**Smithing: **The art of making and repairing metallic weapons.**  
**

**Carving: **The art of making and repairing wooden weapons.**  
**

**Tailoring: **The art of making and repairing armor of all sorts.

_'Huh, that sounds like a fun way to waste time, I should look into it some time.' _Naruto decided, crafting things would be a good hobby to pick up should he ever get bored._  
_

**Level Up!**

**-x-**

**You have cleared [Stage One] of the Forest of Death instance.**

**Continue?**

**[Yes] - [No]**

_'Oh kami, there's no way I'm doing another fight like this at this level.'_ Naruto grimaced, shuddering as he reached out and selected the big floating **[No]**. _'The experience was really good though, I'll have to try it again.'_

With a bright flash of light, he found himself sitting at the forest gates, the chunin gatekeeper smirking down at him.

"So you survived huh?" the chunin chuckled, pulling the senbon from his mouth. "Didn't get very far though."

"Shut up." Naruto muttered, standing from the ground. "Smug bastard."

**You cleared 1 stage(s) of the Forest of Death.**

**+500 xp, +500 ryo.**

**Chance Bonus: +125 xp, +125 ryo.**

**+1 Short sword.**

_'Oh sweet, a sword!'_ Naruto cheered, pausing the game almost immediately.

He chose to level up first, pouring his stat points into **Intelligence** for the bonus points in both fire and demonic. His five skill points all went into the **Demonic** skill yet again, one more level and he would reach the first tier, then he could focus on his other skills.

With his level up out of the way, he moved over to his inventory and examined his new weapon, a plain looking Kodachi with a simple wooden handle and sheath.

**Short Sword:** 15 to 25 M. Dmg. 9lb. 800 ryo.

**Equip?**

**[Yes] - [No]**

The weapon was quickly equipped and Naruto exited the menu, a grin stretching across his face as he glanced at the weapon now hanging from his waist. He drew the sword from its sheath and waved it around, swinging it with far more skill than he rightfully should have.

_'That must be the Kenjutsu skill coming into play.'_ Naruto mused, sheathing the weapon with a click. _'I'll have to see about getting a proper style though, just swinging this thing around would be stupid.'_

"You wanna try again?" the chunin asked, still smirking smugly.

Naruto simply snorted and walked away, he'd had his fun, now it was time to get back to work.

* * *

Entering the Hokage tower, Naruto took a glance around the room, watching all of the chunin and clerks that darted about the main floor.

**Quest Updated!**

**-x-**

**Future Dealings.**

**[X] Choose a Path**

**[X] Visit the Hokage Tower.**

**-Retrieve your Shinobi License.**

Following the few signs that had been set up for new genin, Naruto made his way through the tower and entered the proper room, a small office room with a single man seated behind a tripod and camera.

"You here for your picture?" the man asked, standing from his seat with a bored frown on his face.

Naruto nodded and made his way over to a tall stool in front of a sky blue sheet, the backdrop to his portrait. It only took a few minutes for the man to take his picture and complete his license, which was then handed over to the blond.

**Quest Updated!**

**-x-**

**Future Dealings.**

**[X] Choose a Path**

**[X] Visit the Hokage Tower.**

**[X] Retrieve your Shinobi License.**

**-Optional: Visit the Hokage.**

**-Meet your team at the academy.**

Making his way out of the room, Naruto headed towards the top of the tower, it would be good to see Sarutobi again. Especially as the man had been dead for almost four years from his point of view.

* * *

"Hey Jiji!" Naruto chirped, slamming the door open and making his way into the Hokage's office, he had missed doing this.

"Hello Naruto, how are you today?" Sarutobi asked, smiling benignly as he looked up from his paperwork.

"I'm doing great jiji, I just got my shinobi license." Naruto replied, walking up to the desk and slamming his license onto it as he had done long ago.

Sarutobi simply chuckled and looked down at the item in question, unlike the first time around he simply smiled and handed it back, there was no problem with the picture this time around.

"Well done Naruto, you worked hard and you've definitely earned this." Sarutobi spoke, his eyes flickering to the side so quickly that Naruto almost missed it, he would have too if he hadn't been paying such close attention to the revived form of his surrogate grandfather. "I'm proud of you Naruto."

"Thanks Jiji." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly and grinning widely.

He used the motion to gaze to the side as well, easily spotting what Sarutobi had been looking at, a portrait of the fourth Hokage. There was a slight pang of sadness and anger at that sight, clearly Sarutobi knew who his parents were but had never told him, but Naruto managed to squash it.

There was probably a good reason the third, Tsunade and Jiraiya had never told him about his parents, it was a bit hurtful but Naruto loved and trusted them so he would keep silent about it until they chose to tell him about it. Jiraiya had taught him two of the Yondaimes signature techniques after all, it didn't seem like they were trying to keep his heritage away from him at all.

Besides, just knowing the identity of his parents was more than enough for him, he didn't need any inherited jutsu or money from them. That was another reason he couldn't be angry at Sarutobi, the man had taken good care of him over the years.

Sure, he had been very lonely and friendless as a child but he had never wanted for anything, Sarutobi took care of him, visited him on a constant basis and provided him with a weekly stipend. Whatever his reasons for keeping his heritage secret, they weren't malicious, so Naruto would wait until the man felt the need to inform him of the truth.

"Are you excited to meet your team?" Sarutobi asked, drawing the teen from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I hope I'm on the same team as Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, slipping back into his cheerful persona. He would have to shift into a more serious persona over a period of time, if he did it too quickly, people would get suspicious.

"With my luck, I'll probably end up on the same team with Sasuke-teme." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

Sarutobi chuckled knowingly, he clearly knew the exact members of his team, the old bastard.

"I'm sure you'll become good friends with whoever is placed on your team." Sarutobi replied, keeping the identity of said people secret.

"Sure thing jiji, whatever you s-**Bam!**"

Naruto's reply was cut off by the slamming of the second door in the room, a small form dashing in with a shuriken held over it's head.

"Old man, fight me!" the small form of Sarutobi Konohamaru shouted, rushing at the amused form of his grandfather.

Only to trip over his long scarf and fall flat on his face.

_'Ah Konohamaru.'_ Naruto chuckled, smirking humorously at the flailing form of the Hokage's grandson. _'That kid was always good for a few laughs.'_

"Damn it, who set a trap?" Konohamaru shouted, leaping to his feet and glaring at the room in general.

"Are you all right?" Ebisu called, making his presence known as he entered the room. "There isn't a trap anywhere."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Konohamaru shouted, pointing directly at Naruto, who happened to be standing on the other end of the room. "You tripped me, didn't you?"

Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You tripped on your scarf kid." he replied, smirking smugly. "Why is it so long anyways, seems kind of stupid."

Sarutobi made an amused sound at that, one that he tried to hide behind a cough. Ebisu on the other hand simply glared, his form stiff and arrogant as he adjusted his glasses.

"How dare you speak to him that way." the special jonin sneered. "That is the Hokage's grandson, show some respect."

Konohamaru looked smug at that, head held high and hands crossed, causing Naruto to scoff.

"I dont care who's grandson he is, he's still a little brat." Naruto replied, he didn't get to smack the little brat this time but that was a treat for next time. "I'll see you later Jiji."

With that he turned and left the room, waving a goodbye to the Hokage over his shoulder, causing the man to chuckle and wave back. He could just hear the beginning of Ebisu's warning to Konohamaru before he was out of hearing range and making his way to the exit.

* * *

"You do realize that you're holding the sheet sideways right?" Naruto asked, glancing at the sideways bit of fence over his shoulder.

"Heh, impressive to see through thi-**Konk**!"

"That's not impressive at all, you just suck!" Naruto shouted rubbing his fist, guess he did get to smack the little brat.

"Ow..." Konohamaru groaned, rubbing the bump on his head. "That was mean boss."

"Boss?" Naruto asked, grinning wide, seems like he liked hearing that more than he first thought.

"Yeah, I'm gonna let you be my boss!" Konohamaru grinned, striking the good guy pose. "In exchange, you have to teach me the Jutsu you used to defeat Grandpa!"

**Side Quest Available!**

**-x-**

**Accept?**

**[Yes] - [No]**

Grinning darkly, Naruto reached out and selected **[Yes]**.

_'I remember how much fun he had with this jutsu, this is gonna be good for a laugh.'_ Naruto smirked, before grimacing. _'Too bad he liked using it around Sakura-chan, I always got hit for it.'_

* * *

After a few hours teaching and chatting with Konohamaru, Ebisu finally caught up with them, just in time to listen to Konohamaru's speech and realizes his mistakes as a tutor. All in all it was a win win for everyone.

**Quest Completed**

**-x-**

**Teaching the Brat!**

**+1000 xp, +500 ryo.**

**Chance Bonus: +250 xp, +125 ryo**

**-x-**

**Heritage Unlocked!**

**[Sarutobi: +5 Kenjutsu, +5 Fire, +5 Earth, +5 Vitality]**

**-x-**

**Level Up!**

_'Sweet!'_ Naruto grinned, this was more than he expected from such a simple quest. _'I wonder if that mean's Jiji adopts me or if I get born a Sarutobi.'_

Feeling far more excited than he'd been all day, Naruto made his way home, the sun was setting and it was getting late.

* * *

Laying in bed that night, Naruto paused the game and selected **[Level Up]**.

Points were added to **Vitality** and **Energy** for the extra health and chakra, as they were going to be essential to his future survival in battles. For his skills, he added the last five points needed to reach the first tier in the **Demonic** skill.

**Congratulations!**

**-x-**

**You are now a Novice in Demonic.**

**You can now consciously control up to three tails of the Kyuubi's chakra.**

_'Sweet.'_ Naruto grinned, that was far more than he'd had control over before the wave mission, three tails of demonic chakra would make a good trump card for any future fights.

Once more, with a cheerful grin on his face and his back turned away from the crafting table that had magically appeared in his room, Naruto fell asleep.


End file.
